


Family and other problems

by Nijura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Hacker Loki, Kidnapping, Laufey is an even bigger dick, M/M, Odin is a dick, Organized Crime, Poor Loki (Marvel), frigga is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 81,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: Odin didn’t built the greatest empire of crime by being merciful, no he had been ruthless and careful and Thor was more than eager to follow in his footsteps.Odin and Laufey are rivals in crime but a truce keeps the peace in their city until Laufey decided to violate that truce, how will Odin react to it and where did Loki disappear to?





	1. Family

_My family is my greatest strength and my greatest weakness._

The day Loki left the family did not go unnoticed. Everyone cheered except for his father Laufey and his two brothers. But Loki had had enough, enough of being used as a pawn, enough of hurting people and most of all enough of being hurt. So he left, he turned around and run, burned all the bridge never to look back, but fate is never on someone’s side, fate is a bitch. 

Thor’s face was a mask of coldness as he watched as the man was beaten to a pulp and begged them to stop. He let Hogun and Sif go for a minute longer before he clicked his fingers, they stopped immediately and looked at him.  
“You owe my father two grands either pay back in cash or we will take everything you possess.”  
The man whimpered and nodded, “two days please, in two days I will have it.” Thor cracked his knuckles and nodded slowly, “fine but it is your final chance.” Without another word the three left and got into their car and left.  
“He doesn’t have much to take if he cannot pay”, Sif pointed out but Thor gave her a sly grin.  
“He does, did you notice the picture on his desk?”  
Sif’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, “you mean the girl?” The blond man nodded, he knew that this was a line Sif refused to cross and if he would take the girl and sell her to a bordello he would probably be dead to her but he was just doing what his father told him to.  
Odin didn’t built the greatest empire of crime by being merciful, no he had been ruthless and careful and Thor was more than eager to follow in his footsteps.  
Since a year now he tried to convince his father to give him more authority or a part of the business for himself but Odin had refused, in his eyes, Thor was not ready yet.  
So Thor was still stuck with threatening the weak and collecting money and other mindless tasks. It was hell.  
The trio arrived at the headquarter, a company which was officially called _Asgardian Allies_ and earned honest money with the honest work of road construction. It was funny in a way because that way they always had a hole ready if someone needed to disappear and no one was allowed to find him or her ever again.  
He nodded at Hill who was the receptionist and a little more before he pulled out his card to call for the private elevator. Only a few people had the privilege to have seen Odin’s office and even fewer people were still alive. Thor and his brother were regular visitors and so his father didn’t bother to look up from the report he was reading as his younger son entered.  
“News?”  
“In two days or I will take everything”  
Odin nodded and ripped the piece of paper to shreds, Thor could see that his father was angry about something but he didn’t bother to ask. If his father wanted him to know he would tell him, easy as that, so he stood there waiting.  
The room was big with a huge desk and a chair that almost looked like a throne, as a child Thor sat in it and called himself king of Asgard, back in the day when his father could still laugh.  
Near the elevator doors were two couches placed were his companions waited while Thor looked out of the window behind Odin, waiting for him to speak.  
“Laufey is a pest!”  
The blond man looked at him and frowned.  
“What did he do?”  
“He had the nerve to raid one of our storages, three million worth of drugs lost”  
He shook his head and Thor clenched his fists, he hated Laufey. The man was plain evil and too smart to be taken lightly, he had always been a thorn in Odin’s side and though they were old friends they tried to destroy the other.  
While Odin made his money mostly with drugs, casinos and bordellos Laufey held the market for illegal guns, exotic animals and rare antiques. A few years ago he was also deep in the blackmailing and information dealing business but since his youngest son ditched him, he was lost on it.  
Yes it had been fortunate for them that Loki had disappeared but they also knew that this man was a threat and they feared him for his skill. His disappearance almost started a war because Laufey thought Odin was behind that but he wasn’t, sadly because if they had the famous Mage of Mischief, how he was called behind his back, on their side, they would have already crushed Laufey and his company _Jotun Union_.  
“Seems like he takes an interest in our drug business lately, why is that?”  
Odin sighed and pressed a button on his phone, “Hill, send Balder to me it is urgent.” Thor grit his teeth, why did he ignore him and called for his older brother? Did the old man live to humiliate him?  
Odin leaned back and studied his son, his one remaining eye fixed on his face. The other had he lost when he fell in love with Frigga but that was to expect if you gape at an assassin.  
“This was the third raid in two month I cannot ignore this anymore”  
“Yes father send me I will teach his men a lesson”  
Odin sighed, he always told himself that Thor was young and that he would calm down when he became older but that seemed to be a faraway dream.  
“No Thor we I will not send you”  
Thor groaned and Balder entered the room. Like Thor he was tall and muscular but he was not as broad as his younger brother, people always told him that he came after his mother. He pushed a strand of his dark brown hair back and his blue eyes shot his brother a glare before he stood in front of Odin.  
“Father”  
Thor glared back and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“Why father I am ready or why not send Hela after him, Laufey is getting old and he and his men won’t stand a chance against her.”  
Odin mentally counted to ten then shook his head.  
“No I won’t send your sister either she has another target unrelated to this matter. We will not touch Laufey not until I know why he attacks us.”  
Balder nodded, “yes this is out of character for him he never had any interest in our drugs, so why is he messing with us now?”  
Of course Balder the perfect son would be on Odins site in this, it was frustrating.  
“Balder tell Heimdall to keep his eyes open for any information he can gather and Thor you will stay away from Laufey and his men understand?”  
Thor gritted his teeth but nodded how he hated this. His brother studied him for a moment, then he turned and left them alone. When the elevator doors closed shut Thor hit the desk with his fists, “when will you stop treating me like a child!”  
“When will you stop behaving like one?”  
“You are an old man and a fool!”  
Odins one eye narrowed and had Thor not been so angry he might have noticed the warning but he didn’t.  
“You always treat Balder like he can do no wrong when all he does is sitting in his damn office while I do your dirty work!”  
The older man looked at him impassive but he waved at Sif and Hogun, the two came running and grabbed Thor by his shoulders.  
“Thor”, Sif whispered as she tried to pull him from the desk, “stop it you cannot win this.”  
“Listen to her son or I will degrade you to a nightclub bouncer, again.”  
Thor wanted to yell at him but his friends managed to drag him to the elevator and push him inside, so he simply glared at his father hoping that he would have a stroke. 

“Are you sure this was a good idea father?”  
Helblindi looked at the drugs that were now stored in one of the warehouses owned by his father’s company. Laufey shot his oldest son a glare and gave Byleist a sign to bring in the rest.  
“Do you question me son?”  
Helblindi was tall and muscular but he was more of an athlete where his brother was a total beefcake. He sighed and ran a hand through his short black hair thinking of a good answer that would not anger his father too much.  
“I am just worried. From now on Odin will be on us and I fear this might escalate.”  
Laufey looked at his son, after Loki ran away he was the smartest son he got and even though he was not even close to his youngest, he was proud of him but right now he was just a pest.  
“I know what I do Helblindi so stop asking questions and help your brother I have to make a call.”  
Laufey turned and left without another look and Byleist frowned at his older brother.  
“What’s wrong Hel?”  
Helblindi went to a box and picked up a package of Cocaine and examined it carefully, this stuff was almost more worth than gold and they were not supposed to have it. Over the years Jotun Union and Asgardian Allies had a truce and were sharing the city eradicating all smaller businesses while ignoring the other. So why? Why did Laufey steal this and risking an all-out war, it didn’t make sense.  
“I think father has a grand plan but I just don’t see it”  
His brother came over and patted his shoulder, even though he was the younger one, he was almost one head taller than Helblindi and sometimes it annoyed him.  
“Don’t worry brother he knows what he does and in the meantime.” He took the package from him and grinned, “how about he have a little party?” 

Laufey walked to his car having a huge grin on his face, everything just worked fine and he didn’t have to worry about a thing going wrong. He got into the car and took the tablet computer from his assistant, “Angrboda tell me something good.”  
The woman had a stern face mostly because of the glasses she always wore but when she took them off and wore her nut brown hair open she was a beautiful woman, intimidating, but beautiful.  
“The supplier called and he will be able to deliver two days earlier”  
Laufey clapped his hands and smiled at her, “I love it when you tell me things like that.” She rolled her eyes and pointed at the computer, “there is a list of the people to bribe or to blackmail, your choice but I need an answer till six pm.”  
He nodded and went through the list, “you free after this Angie?”  
She looked up and frowned, “you have another task for me after this?” Laufey laughed and handed the computer back to her, “yes your task will be to suck my cock.” 

Thor stared into his drink still angry at his father and not willing to drop that issue any time soon. Sif and Hogun exchanged looks and Sif reached out to touch his hand.  
She was one of the few people allowed to do that, they had been friends since early childhood and lovers in their teens, he trusted her and she trusted him, no matter what.  
“He treats me like a kid, damn I could do so much more for the business but he won’t let me.”  
Hogun took a sip of his drink and watched his friend silent as always while Sif sighed and waved at the waitress to bring them another drink fast. Thor shook his head violently and emptied his glass before throwing it against the wall, “I just don’t get it!”  
Since it was their usual place and the barkeep knew them, in fact Volstagg was also a childhood friend as well, he didn’t mind, at least not as long as he was generously tipped, something that was always the case when Thor decided to get drunk.  
The waitress hurried over and placed a new drink in Thor’s waiting hand before hurrying away again. Sif followed her slightly interested, “that’s a new girl Volstagg has, she is beautiful.” Thor looked around but didn’t notice the young woman so he stared back into his drink, “stupid old geezer.”  
After three hours the girl announced that her shift was over so they paid and tipped her and as she went outside, Sif followed her with a predatory look on her face.  
Hogun kept listening to Thor’s lament until Fandral arrived. The blond man also worked for Odin, he was in charge of seducing influential women and men so they could blackmail them if needed. Others called him a glorified whore but Fandral didn’t mind, he loved his job and he was well paid for doing what he did best.  
He put a hand on Thor’s shoulder and together with Hogun he managed to get him into his waiting car to drive him home. Hogun went back to pay Volstagg and Fandral had to listen to Thor’s whining about not being taken seriously while trying to fasten his seatbelt.  
“Balder was always his favourite I never had a chance and Hela is even worse but she is a girl so daddy loves her no matter what she does.”  
Fandral fought back the urge to slap his friend as he finally managed to fasten the seatbelt and closed the door. He let out a long and frustrated sigh and took the driver’s seat.  
Hogun slipped in next to him and together they drove to the mansion that Thor and his family called their home. The building was huge with an enormous garden surrounding it; it was almost like a palace. Fandral waved at the guard at the gate and after he noticed Thor sleeping in the backseat he let them in.  
The next morning Thor was woken by someone who pulled the drapes back letting the sun hit his face. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, “that is not funny Hela get lost.” His little sister snickered and walked up to his bed to sit at the edge, “dearest brother, father sent me to wake you, you have work to do.”  
Thor mumbled something but was unwilling to move since his hangover was awakening as well. Hela watched him with an evil grin on her face, she stood and walked casually around the bed only to grab his blanked and pull it off him.  
Thor was completely bare underneath and as he felt the cool air on his ass, he shot up and yelled at Hela but she was already gone.  
Frigga stood in the kitchen drinking her coffee when her daughter entered, “you shouldn’t make fun of your brother.”  
“Why not he is practically asking for it”  
Frigga sighed and picked up the newspaper while her daughter also poured herself a cup.  
“Will we train later?”  
Her mother nodded without looking up. Before she met Odin, well before she was assigned to kill him, she had been one of the best assassins out there and when her lovely daughter was born she immediately knew she was a killer. So she decided to teach her the art of killing and even though Hela was only nineteen, she was already as good as Frigga at her best. Well a good teacher produces good students.  
They chatted for another hour until Thor managed to come downstairs. He looked terrible but both women only smiled as he drank his coffee and ate his breakfast.  
“For the record Hela, you will pay for that”  
She snickered and Thor went to get to work. Officially he worked as manager in one of his father’s casinos but was there only once or twice a week or when there was trouble. So because he refused to call his father and ask him what his tasks were for today he went to visit his place and just ask Sif when she came to get him.  
The cashier and the security man nodded at him as he walked past them to get into his office, he was in no mood for chitchat. He managed to distract himself with some paperwork until Sif stormed into his office, a hickey on her neck and her phone in her hand.  
“They found him!”  
Thor blinked at her, there was not much that could shake her up like this, “they found who?”  
She grinned at him, “Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the names of the companies make little to no sense but I just liked how it sounded, just say it out loud ^^
> 
> Please tell me what you think so I know if this story is worth continuing.


	2. Found

_The soul that sees beauty sometimes walks alone._

 

Sometimes he missed the sun but on hot days like these Loki was glad for his little office in the basement. It was nice, cool and quiet, something you start to value on a hot summer day in the city. Loki was typing on his computer and just finished the last lines of code as his co-worker and friend Svadilfari entered the room.   
“Hey Svad how was your meeting?”   
He quickly closed the program he was working on and opened some boring documents. Svad was tall with long legs and arms; his hair was reddish and his eyes dark brown and calming.   
“What meeting? Stark cancelled again, he is lucky that Banner is his partner, else the company would be doomed.”   
Loki chuckled and looked at his watch, time to go. He shut down his computer and picked up his stuff to pack his bag, Svad watched him with a weird expression.   
“Hey Lokes, you interested coming to the bar with me? Or a club we could dance the night away, what do you think?”   
Loki liked Svad yes, they had a few dates and he had enjoyed them but deep down he knew that Svad was not the right person for him.   
“Svad I already told you I am not much for going out and I also told you that I am not interested in you as a boyfriend.”   
The other man walked to his desk a pleading look in his eyes, “come on, only one drink and I will bring you home. We could talk a little.” Loki smirked.   
“Talk?”   
“Yes, talk”   
“In my bedroom I presume?”   
“Or on the fluffy carpet in your living room”   
“Hm no I would prefer my bed”   
“Yes!”   
“But you will massage my feet before we talk”   
“Why, you are sitting the whole day I should massage your ass”   
Loki laughed put his bag over his shoulder and together they walked out of the building unaware of the eyes that followed them. 

_Two days ago_  
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes Thor one of Heimdall’s eyes spotted him”   
“Where?”   
“Stark industries”   
Thor bit his lips as Sif showed him the picture on her phone. The tall thin man was exiting the Stark building looking at his smartphone. He had long black hair and wore a pair of simple black jeans, a green shirt and a pair of sunglasses. For the best hacker in the country he looked quite normal and if not for his almost unnatural pale skin no one would have guessed where he spent most of his time.   
“We need to get our hands on him”   
“Wait Thor we have orders from Odin regarding him”   
Thor groaned but nodded so she continued.   
“We need to find out if he is still with Laufey if he is not we will catch him and bring him to your father, alive.”   
Thor nodded and looked at the picture again, “should be easy he doesn’t look like a fighter and I bet he doesn’t even have friends.”   
Sif put the phone back and went to the door, “you coming? It’s observation time.” 

_Present day_  
“This sucks, it is way too hot to sit around in a black car.”   
Sif sighed and closed her eyes, mentally counting to ten to prevent herself from slapping Thor. When she opened her eyes again she saw their target exiting the building, punctual as always.   
“Thor look there he is but, wait, who is this?”   
Both stared at the other man who walked next to Loki talking enthusiastically to the taller man. Thor slit his gaze, he didn’t like this, Loki never talked to anyone in the past days and now he suddenly got a friend?   
“I will follow them by foot” He stated and got out of the car before Sif could intervene. Thor was not particularly inconspicuous but he was determent. He followed them until they turned a corner, to not raise any suspicion he walked straight and waited for Sif to call. She sent him a message with the name of a bar and he made his way there, surprised that Loki would go there.   
He stopped at a clothing store and bought himself another shirt and jeans to put on and he tied back his hair so that it would not so obvious if they actually did notice him. He walked past Sif’s car and threw his old clothes through the window before he entered the bar.   
The reason why Odin and Laufey didn’t operate in this part of the city was because of Stark industries. The company had a huge influence on the area and so there were no shady bars or dark alleys were hookers or junkies lived. So the bar he stepped into was the nicest and cleanest he had been to in a long, long time.   
The tables were well lit and clean, the floor not the least bit sticky and he bet even the toilets were clean. He scoffed and sat down on the bar his back to the two men who shared a table and a drink in the back of the room. 

Loki shifted in his seat and looked around, he felt uncomfortable out in public. He knew that people were still searching for him and if they found him it would not be pleasant. When he ran away he intended to leave the city, find himself a place on the countryside but he couldn’t leave. The train and bus station were monitored by his father and a plane ticked was too easy to trace, so he waited telling himself that it was only for a few weeks. Now it had been three years and he was still in this god forsaken city hiding in plain sight.   
He managed to get a job at Stark industries as an unimportant employee that no one ever saw or needed, except for Svad. The man was madly in love with him since the first time he spotted him at the coffeemaker. Since then he was his only friend and he wanted to keep it that way, of course he knew other people but they were not part of his normal life. Amora was one of them, she was his neighbour and once in a while when she was extremely horny she called him and they had sex, easy as that.   
But sitting here just didn’t feel right, he felt exposed and vulnerable and after he thought they had been followed he wasn’t going to relax anytime soon.   
Svad took a sip from his glass, “are you alright?”   
Loki gave him a weak smile, “yes but like I said, these kind of places are not for the likes of me.” Svad sighed overly dramatic and put his hand on his shoulder.   
“You are a hopeless case, how can you even survive without social contacts.”   
Loki grinned, “Internet dear.” He emptied his glass and stood waiting for his friend to also finish so they could go and have their ‘talk’.   
Thor watched them leave out of the corner of his eye, he slowly emptied his drink, there was no need to hurry since it was plain obvious where they were going. He admitted that he was a little surprised, two days ago when they started to observe Loki he had installed a camera on the floor where his apartment was located and watched as a woman knocked on his door and loudly demanded him to fuck her fucking brains out. Yes it were those exact words and hearing her screams after that had made it clear that her demands didn’t fall on deaf ears.   
So Thor assumed that Loki was indeed into women but seeing him with his co-worker, who obviously had the hots for him did still surprise him.   
“Sif are they going to his place?”   
“Yes they are, meet you there”   
Thor emptied his drink, paid and left slowly walking to the housing complex where Loki was renting his apartment. It was also surprising that he was able to afford it since it was a very expensive area and Loki was hired as a, well they didn’t really found out what he does. He was hired as an assistant for the archives but this was not a very informative title and if he was an assistant he could never earn enough money to rent such an apartment, it was just impossible.   
Thor got to the complex and into Sif’s car as they waited, they agreed that going in while Loki had a visitor would only make things more complicated and both of them wanted to avoid that. 

Loki locked the door and was finally able to relax a little, his apartment was one of the places he felt the safest. He turned to meet Svad’s heated gaze, the man looked like he was going to jump at him at every minute.   
“How would you like it today?”   
Svad tilted his head and came to wrap his arms around Loki an evil grin on his face, “I do have a fantasy I would like to try.” Loki raised an eyebrow and put his hands on Svad’s hips, their lips were almost touching as he spoke.   
“Tell me more, dear”   
“I want to fuck you while you are all tied up and beg for mercy”  
Loki almost laughed, this wasn’t the first time he did something like that and not really a big deal for him, but Svad liked it when he played a little with him.   
“Hm well I don’t know”   
“Please, I will not hurt you I promise”   
Loki grinned at him freed himself from his embrace and pulled him into his bedroom.   
Svad undressed Loki and took off his tie to tie up his hands behind his back, not too tight of course he didn’t want to leave marks on his perfect skin. Loki was already excited and when Svad shoved him he gave a surprised yelp as he fell face first on the bed. The other laughed and watched him move as he undressed.   
“You look so good and vulnerable”   
He grabbed Loki’s ankle and pulled him back so his legs were on the floor. Svad knew what he wanted he had only to take it. He grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them, earning a gasp from Loki.   
“Damn Svad hurry I don’t need foreplay”   
He laughed and opened the nightstand to pull out the lube and a condom, he applied both on himself before he started to rub Lokis hole slickening it. The black haired man moaned loudly as one finger was slipping into him, it was soon joined by a second and when the third made its way inside, he was already so hard it hurt.   
“Svad please hurry”, he whined but the other just laughed and spread his fingers while getting into position.   
“Loki I never knew you could be begging so nicely I want to hear more of it”   
Loki shook his head and moved his hips; a weak attempt to pleasure himself with Svad’s fingers but the other man just put a hand on his back and pushed him down.   
“I am waiting”   
“Damn Svad please fuck me I need it”   
Svad licked his lips; he pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock in. Both of them moaned loudly and when the first shock was over, Svad started to move not slow and gentle but hard and rough. Loki enjoyed every move, pain and pleasure it was the most exquisite combination and as he heard Svad curse under his breath, he came.   
Svad thrusted deep into him and was released only moments after Loki, both breathed heavily as they lay on the bed.   
“Sorry it for the rather quick finish”   
“Don’t worry I was faster than you”   
Both laughed and Svad untied his lover before he went to take a shower. Loki changed the sheets after he was able to walk again and as Svad was finished he also took a shower.   
Humming he washed his hair as he heard Svad call for him, “sorry because of your sheets, I will see myself out see you tomorrow.”   
Lokis eyes widened in panic, he turned off the water grabbed a towel to wipe his feet and ran to the front door. Svad was already gone but that was not his worry, instead he quickly locked the door again. One could never be too careful. 

Thor was looking at his watch as Loki’s friend walked out of the house, Sif frowned.   
“That was quick”   
“Yes not even two hours”   
“Totally shall we go now?”   
“Yes rather now than when he is well rested”   
“You expect a fight?”   
“He is Laufey’s son I guess he will know how to defend himself”   
Sif nodded and both of them exited the car and went into the building. Gladly no one saw them and while in the elevator Thor checked his gun and hid it away, just in case. 

Loki was sitting on the couch with a book as the doorbell rang. He frowned, no one besides his horny neighbour visited him at this hour and they had sex only a few days ago. Slowly he went to the door and looked through the spyhole; a blond man and a dark haired woman were standing in front of the door.   
“Who is this?”   
“Hello, we are your new neighbours we just wanted to say hello” The blond man lied with a huge grin. Loki had blackmailed enough people to see through more or less obvious lies and this one was one of the very obvious.   
“Hello just a moment I am not decent”  
He walked into his bedroom, locking the door and pushing the drawer in front of it, then he picked up his emergency backpack and speed dialled his brother.   
“Who is this!”   
“Charming as ever dear brother” Loki replied dryly as he opened the window and climbed on the fire escape.   
“What? Loki!?”   
“Yes live and in colour, Hel I need your help there are two people at my place that are after me, please come.”   
“Alright brother where are you”  
Loki gave him the address while hurrying down the stairs, he could hear faint pounding.   
“I will be there in a few minutes, where are you now?”   
Loki forced himself to breath steadily, “in my bedroom I locked it but they will break through the door eventually.”   
He walked out of the alley and reached the street. A black SUV was parked in front of his house and he had an idea, the blond man didn’t look too bright so maybe he was lucky.   
He went and opened the car, the keys were not sticking but he searched around a little and found the spare keys in the glove locker. With a huge grin he started the car.   
“Hel it was nice to talk to you but I need to call the police now, so hurry”   
“Wait Loki don’t…”   
He cut his brother off and put the phone down to drive away and to disappear into the night. 

It took Thor about five minutes to realize that Loki wasn’t going to open the door, so after nodding to Sif he kicked down the door while she pulled her gun. The living room was nice and clean and empty. Thor pulled his own gun and checked the kitchen and the bathroom before he and Sif turned to the only remaining door, “Loki come out and we will not harm you.” He waited two seconds before he pushed down the handle but the door was locked. With an annoyed growl he kicked it and yelled when the pain soared through his leg.   
“Damn that bastard, arg he put something in front of the door”   
Sif pushed against the door but it was still locked, so he put a silencer on her weapon and shot the lock, now they were able to push the door open and revealed that it was also empty.   
“Where the fuck is he!?”   
Sif walked to the open window and cursed, “he went down the fire escape, Thor we must get down quickly.”   
They went out of the apartment and into the elevator since Thor was limping slightly from his kick. They ran out the front door to stare at the gap between the cars.   
“Ehm didn’t you park the car here?”   
Sif’s hands turned into fists and her face a shade of red Thor rarely saw on her; carefully he took a step aside.   
“I did, that little fucker stole my fucking car!”   
“Relax it has GPS”   
“No Thor he is a computer genius he will disable it and I will never get it back!”   
Thor looked around and saw the people staring at them, but he didn’t notice the tall man leaning next to the door they just stepped out a minute ago.   
“We found him once we will find him again don’t worry”   
“I can’t believe it I will rip him to shreds when I find him!”  
 _If you find him_ Thor added in his mind and put a hand on her shoulder before calling for a taxi, they both got in and left.   
Helblindi watched the whole scene and couldn’t hold back a smirk, his little brother still got it, if he weren’t quite mad at him he would feel proud. It had been years that he talked to Loki and it had hurt him that even though his issue was with their father he didn’t even called to let him know that he was okay. They always had a strong bound and knowing that Loki didn’t trust him enough to only call him when he was in really deep trouble was also hurting as hell, but at least he got to see Odinson’s stupid face.   
Helblindi went inside the building and found Loki’s apartment easy enough, it was like he liked it, simple, clean and neatly organized. He chuckled as he opened his wardrobe and found each piece of clothing neatly folded and in place, yes it was definitely Loki who lived here.   
He called a man he trusted to repair the door before the neighbours gave in to their curiosity and checked what all that noise was about. After the door was securely locked he sat down on the couch and took out his phone.  
‘Your apartment is really nice’   
Hel waited five minutes until he got a reply.   
‘I know. You there right now?’  
‘Yes where are you?’  
‘Somewhere save’  
‘Why won’t you tell me?’  
Now it took him another five minutes to respond and Helblindi sighed as the text finally arrived.   
‘I don’t want to endanger you, if father found out you know where I am…’  
The tall man frowned; Loki was hiding from him to protect him? It did make sense, kinda, but he was still angry and not ready to forgive him, not after three years of missing his brother.   
‘He won’t find out. I got your door repaired so you can come back you don’t even have to see me if you don’t want to’  
‘I cannot go back those guys will be observing the place, who where they anyway?’  
‘Odinson’  
That word would tell Loki everything he needed to know and Hel knew that they would have to deal with a lot of trouble in the future, no one pisses of Loki Laufeyson without paying for it tenfold.   
‘Thank you, place the new key at the train station and send me the combination of the locker’  
Hel rose from Loki’s couch and left the apartment, even though he didn’t see his brother, to know that he was alive and well and seriously pissed off was a great relive so he did as he was told and his father would never know. 

Of course Loki had disabled the GPS in the car after he had stopped a few streets down the road. After that he went to a sex shop and bought a surprising amount of brightly coloured sex toys on the credit card he found inside of the car, treated himself to some burgers and left everything including the car in front of a police station after he switched on the GPS once again. For his own amusement he even placed a small Hello Kitty sticker on the license plate on the back of the car.   
After that he booked himself a room in a hotel and went to a nearby tech shop to buy him a new laptop. There was mischief to be done. He went back to his hotel room and connected to the Wi-Fi and plucking his flash drive into the laptop. Now this was going to be fun.


	3. Fears

_Always do what you are afraid to do._

 

Odin was furious as Balder got him the news, the police found three of their warehouses all of them filled with their drugs and also closed five of their bordellos and charging their straw men with human trafficking and kidnapping, he was losing millions and all of it in two weeks.   
“I don’t know how he did it but it was definitely Loki probably his revenge for Thor trying to catch him”   
Odin grabbed an expensive decanter full of whisky and threw it at the wall.  
“I want that prick; find him and when you have him bring him to me!”   
Balder swallowed but nodded, “yes father we do everything we can.” Odin watched as his son leave and rubbed his eyes, still he wondered why Loki chose to attack theses points, neither his family nor his friends were harmed by his actions but he was sure the little demon was able to do much worse. Maybe it was a warning for him to stop and to leave him alone.   
Odin sighed, well that boy was smart but he just needed to be smarter. He pressed the speaker button on his phone, “Hill, call Thor he has to come immediately.”   
“Right away sir”  
Odin leaned back in his tall chair and put his fingertips together, Loki may have won this round but the next one would be his. 

Loki watched as the Odinson drove away from his spot in front of the Stark building and let out a long sigh. It had been risky to come back to work but he wanted to take the risk and he had proven to be smarter than the big brute. He still chuckled every time he spotted the small sticker that they obviously overlooked when checking the car or someone noticed and found it as funny as he did.   
He had taken three days off to watch Odinson and the woman as they kept watching his workplace and found the pattern pretty soon. They would come around six am and leave around nine pm and over the day there was always one of them in the car if the other had to go, they never left together not until it was nine.   
So his plan was simple, he used the backdoor that he conveniently had a key to, he thought this day would come and it seemed useful, and never showed up at the lobby or any other room that could be seen from the street. So unless they checked if he punched in they didn’t even know he was there and now they finally left.   
He had hacked into the security camera and watched them while working, no one knew and no one cared. He was too good even for Starks team of IT freaks. He closed the tab as a knock sounded at the door, “yes?”   
It was Svad he entered and smiled at him his usual charming smile.   
“Hi Svad”   
“Hi Loki how is it going?”   
Loki smiled and leaned back in his chair, “well it just turned out to be a good day.”   
Svad laughed, “I should have visited you earlier then.”   
Loki laughed too but then he realized that Svad thought that he was the reason why this day was good and he suddenly felt guilty.  
“Ah well, did you want something?”   
“I wondered if we could repeat the thing from two weeks ago, you know the bar and the sex.”   
Loki smirked, “the extremely fast sex.”   
“It was still good”   
“Yes it was”   
“So what are you saying?”   
Loki sighed, he didn’t know if he was ready to go back to his apartment, he didn’t even know if he would ever go back there since Helblindi now knew where it lived.   
“No I am sorry but I am not in the mood for these things, family problems you know.”  
Svad looked a little disappointed but nodded and gladly he didn’t try to push Loki instead he started to talk about sports. 

Thor watched as his father paced around in his office, the old man was rightfully pissed and he could understand, Loki did some serious damage to the business but he would pay for that.   
“We can’t get him directly we must use his friends, does he have friends?”   
Thor remembered that weird looking guy Loki brought back home when they tried to get him and nodded.   
“Yes we know one guy that might be close enough to him”   
Odin stopped and beamed at him, “excellent find out everything there is to know about him and get me Loki.” Thor nodded happy that he finally had an important task; he would make his father proud.   
Sif was waiting in the lobby chatting with Hill as Thor walked out of the elevator; both of them left the building.   
“I almost had her”   
“Sif, Maria is straight”   
“I am not so sure about that”   
“What about the waitress?”   
“You remember that? We are on a break right now; well she is on vacation so…”   
“No one to satisfy you?”   
Sif glared at him but didn’t reply she simply got into her car looking at her friend.   
“Where are we off to?”   
“To the casino I need to make a few calls”   
She nodded and started the car to drive off. 

Svad was walking to his car when he heard something move behind him. Strong hand grabbed him and he was pushed against a wall so hard it took the air out of his lungs.   
“One word and I will slice you open.”   
He blinked until his vision was clear again and noticed that his attacker was a black haired woman that held a dangerous looking knife at his throat. Behind her stood a tall and utterly handsome blond man, he looked around to make sure they were not interrupted to Svads dismay the parking deck was completely empty. Svad swallowed and focused on the woman in front of him, he nodded and she smiled.   
“Good boy now listen, we now you are friends with Loki so you will call him and tell him to meet up with you understand?”   
Svad frowned, “what do you want from him?”   
“Don’t ask stupid question just do as you are told” she hissed but Svad liked Loki and didn’t want to endanger him so he shook his head slightly and the woman looked at her partner.   
The blond man pulled a phone out of his pocket and speed dialled a number, it rang a few times until it was picked up. With the most evil grin he ever saw the man stepped forward pressing the phone to Svads ear.   
“Daddy?”   
Svad went pale and he almost fainted, no this couldn’t be, “S-Sleipnir?”   
“Daddy? Mommy is gone and that man says he will hurt me if I don’t behave.”   
Svad closed his eyes and tears began to fell.   
“I will do it but please my son is only five”   
Thor grinned and hung up to put the phone away, this was going to be easier than he thought. 

In the end Loki went back to his apartment. He went to get the key when he was sure that none of his father’s or Helblindi’s goons were watching and finally stepped back into his little sanctuary.   
To be honest he was relieved to be back home, he liked it here and it took him a while to get everything just the way he wanted it. A smile appeared on his lips as he noticed that his brother’s men even repaired the bedroom door and put the dresser where it belonged.   
But first things first he took a long relaxing shower until he heard his phone ring. He dried off and picked it up surprised as he read Svad’s name on the display.   
“Hey Svad, already missing me?”   
He heard the other man chuckle nervously and frowned as he answered in a stiff voice.   
“Hi Loki, sorry to disturb you but do you think we could meet up? I have something important to tell you.”   
Loki ran a hand through his wet hair, something wasn’t right Svad sounded troubled and nervous but why?  
“Svad are you alright you sound…odd”   
“I am not, that’s why we need to talk. Please it is urgent”   
Loki sighed and pulled some clothes out of his dresser, he couldn’t hear a lie out of that but he was still concerned.   
“Alright where?”   
Svad was silent for a moment then he hastily answered.   
“I am at the parking lot at the park please hurry”   
“Give me fifteen minutes”   
They hung up and Loki clothed himself before he grabbed his phone and his flash drive before leaving his apartment. He called a taxi that brought him to the agreed place. Loki got out a few streets before the park and looked at his surroundings but he didn’t spot a suspicious SUV with a hello Kitty sticker on it. That put him a little at ease and he hurried to where Svad was sitting on a bench staring at his hands.   
“Svad what is wrong? Damn you look like someone died”   
The older man looked up and it startled Loki for a moment that he had tears in his eyes.   
“God Loki, thank you for coming”   
He hugged him and Loki awkwardly patted his back, this just got weirder and when Svad put his face in the crook of his neck Loki stiffed.   
“I am sorry Loki, I am so, so sorry”   
Loki’s eyes widened and he pushed Svad away only to feel something hard on his back.   
“Try anything funny and I will shoot you”  
How did he not see that coming? Well he trusted Svad, after all the man was in love with him.   
Svad took a few steps back and looked at a grim looking woman. “My Son, you promised”   
She nodded and Loki watched as a black Van parked in front of them, the door slid open and a blond man holding a little boy in his arms got out.   
“Daddy!”   
He put the boy down and he immediately ran into Svad’s arms, now Loki understood. Svad hugged him as tears fell from his eyes, he whispered something to the boy and both calmed a little.   
“I didn’t know you had a kid”   
Svad turned to him holding his boy up looking even sorrier than before.   
“This is Sleipnir he lives with his mother, he was a little drunken Valentine’s Day surprise”   
Loki nodded but the woman who held the gun grew impatient. She poked him with the gun and he turned to the Van where the blond man put handcuffs on him.   
“I am sorry Loki!”   
“I know, take care Svad”   
He didn’t look back as he got into the Van and sat down opposite of the blond Odinson. This was not going to end well. 

Thor was beaming at Loki and it was clear that this had all been his idea and that he was really proud about it. If Loki could have, he would have slapped him but instead he gave him a pleasant smile.   
“Odinson”   
“Laufeyson”   
“What a pleasure to finally meet you”   
“Oh, the pleasure is all mine”   
The other blond man watched their exchange and frowned.   
“Should I leave you alone?”   
“Shut up Fandral and buckle him up we are going”   
The man named Fandral fastened Loki’s seatbelt and sat down next to him while Thor took the passenger seat. Loki studied the man and raised an eyebrow, “gay?”  
“Bi”   
“Me too”   
“Best thing there is right?”   
“Yes why only settle for one side”   
“You are so right Loki”   
They nodded simultaneously and kept their silence for the entire ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my laptop chose to die on me it may take me a little longer to post another chapter  
> Gladly I have a backup of my story but I still have to rewrite some things


	4. Games

_Don’t curse the game only curse the player_

 

To Loki’s surprise he was brought to Odin’s mansion, somehow he kinda expected to be taken to a warehouse or a run-down apartment but no, he was now sitting in a quite beautiful guest room. Not that this would change anything, in the end he was still a prisoner no matter the colour of his cage but he had to admit having a large comfy bed and a big tub in his bathroom was still better than most things that could have happened to him.  
Right now he was staring out of the window watching the guards patrolling alongside the tall fence that completely surrounded the estate when the door was opened. To his utter surprise it was not a heavy armed man or one of the Odinson’s but a rather gothic looking girl. She smiled at him and he felt a shiver running down his spine, the girl was not normal.  
“Hi you are Loki right, I am Hela”  
“Hello Hela, you are Odin’s daughter right?”  
“Yes I am and speaking of which he wants to meet you”  
Loki sighed and nodded, “alright lead the way.”  
She smiled even wider and turned to walk out and down the hallway. Loki followed her without hesitation since fighting would have been no use anyway, even if he managed to overpower that weird girl there were still armed men outside of the house.  
So he entered the luxurious living room noticing the many happy family pictures that were standing on the mantelshelf and on little side tables. He was not surprised his father’s home was quite the same it was to tell themselves that they were still humans and a family.  
Hela pointed at the red couch and Loki sat down, “how old are you?” The girl grinned and showed her perfect white teeth, “nineteen and you?” Loki almost frowned; she looked so much younger, “twenty five.”  
“Oh so you are the same age as Thor”  
“Who is that?”  
“My older brother, you know the blond who brought you here”  
Loki nodded, so his captor was Thor the second son of Odin, interesting. He once had received a synopsis for every member of the Odin family but he never saw any pictures because he didn’t want to judge based on looks. So instead he got detailed information about each family members abilities and supposed weaknesses. His father had told him that Thor was an eager boy trying to prove himself a man and to impress his father because his older brother Balder was already fully established in the family business.  
Loki now saw that he was right.  
Hela walked out and he rubbed his face with both of his hands.  
His head shot up as he heard someone enter, but he relaxed as he noticed that it was just a friendly looking blond woman wearing a pink apron. She was holding a tray with a teapot and a few cups and cookies; Loki stared at them a little confused.  
“Hello dear do you want a cup of tea?”  
Loki now stared at her.  
“Oh I am sorry my name is Frigga I am Odin’s wife.”  
He shook her hand and took one of the cups, “ah thank you.”  
“You’re welcome dear. Sorry for the delay but my husband wants to keep you waiting to make you nervous.”  
She poured him some tea and Loki blew at it while raising an eyebrow at Frigga, “are you supposed to tell me that?” She giggled and took a cookie, “of course not dear but I just hate these kind of games, so relax and try the cookies.” She smiled and left the room.  
Loki took a sip from his cup but it didn’t quite calm him the way he thought.  
He had heard stories of Frigga the fierce, the woman who had been sent to kill Odin and instead took his eye and his heart. Loki chuckled about how Odin probably told his children how he met their mother when someone entered again. He sat up straight to see Odin walk in front of him flanked by his sons. Balder was a little shorter than Thor but he was a good looking man with soft brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard at his chin. He was dressed in a white button-down shirt and a pair of dark jeans; we appeared professional and casual at the same time.  
Thor had his long blond hair tied back in a bun and his blue eyes were fixed on Loki, letting the younger man never out of his gaze. He was dressed the same as he was when he kidnapped Loki, black pants and a red shirt and stupid grin in his face.  
Slowly Loki turned his attention to Odin. The old man had white hair and beard and a simple black eyepatch that made him look like a pirate Santa Claus and let Loki almost giggle. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt; he looked like a true businessman.  
“Welcome to my humble home Mr Laufeyson”  
Loki almost rolled his eyes but instead he chose to be polite, he rose from his seat and shook his hand showing him a fake smile.  
“What a pleasure Mr Borson”  
Odin waved his hand as if he was flattered, “oh please call me Odin, Loki.” Loki let him fall back onto the couch and took one of Frigga’s cookies, they were delicious. The Odinsons watched him carefully while Odin seemed amused.  
Loki slowly munched on the cookie until it seemed that Thor would explode but before he could say anything, his father already raised a hand to silence him.  
“Loki you have caused a lot of trouble to my business lately and I am not pleased with that, but all shall be forgiven if you tell me what your father is planning.”  
Loki frowned and swallowed the rest of the cookie, “my father? How could I know I haven’t seen or spoken to him in three years.” Odin’s smile slightly faded as he listened to him.  
“He keeps attacking and stealing my drugs and I like to know why”  
“Go ask him then”  
Thor took a step forward but a glance from his father let him stop, “so you know nothing?”  
Loki sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, “I do know nothing, I left the family and cut all ties I don’t even talk to my brothers anymore and I have no idea what Laufey might plan. He never showed an interest in the drug dealing business while I was around.”  
“Then he is useless for us father.”  
This was the first time he heard Balder’s voice and he was not surprised that it sounded almost as perfect as he looked. Odin smiled at his eldest son, “no he is very useful indeed, after all he is the Mage of Mischief.” Loki rolled his eyes at that nickname; he always hated it but couldn’t get rid of it, thank you Byleist.  
“He will hack into Laufey’s system and find out what his father is planning.”  
“I don’t even have to try to know it will be futile.”  
All three looked at him with surprise, “not the hacking part I mean, I know his network like the back of my hand but he never keeps things like that online, he still uses an ordinary notebook to write everything down.”  
_Because he knows that I would get in his way if I were to find out about some of his deals._  
Odin clenched his fists and shook his head, “well this is unfortunate but I am sure you will still be of use for us, even if it is just as a punching back for my lovely daughter.”  
Thor grinned and Balder chuckled but Loki’s eyes narrowed and he rose from his seat.  
“If you want to kill me do it and be done with it, it’s not that I don’t enjoy our little talk, but I don’t.”  
Odin threw his head back and laughed loud and deep.  
“Oh dear boy I will not kill you, you don’t deserve death just yet, I will keep you alive and have my way with you as long as I want.” 

He was led back into his room not by Hela but Thor and Loki honestly didn’t like it, he felt that the man held a special kind of resentment against him, so he should not try to anger him.  
“So did you like the toys I left you?”  
Well Loki had always been easily tempted.  
Thor laughed a cold laugh and shoved him inside the room making the younger stumble and fall against the bed.  
“You are a little prick you know that?”  
“I have been told, once or twice”  
Loki turned to face the blond man, he would not be intimidated by that oaf. Thor closed the door and locked it, turning slowly back to him. It was time to scare his little prisoner a little.  
“Either you are too smart for your own good or really stupid”  
Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest and tilted his head, his hair falling to one side, exposing his long and elegant neck.  
“Get lost Odinson I have nothing to say to you”  
Thor barked his laughter and moved closer to his prisoner towering over him, he noted that the man did not move or even flinched, he didn’t like that. He took his time to study him and even though Thor had never been interested in men he had to admit that there was something about Loki.  
“I wish I could have my way with you but my father told me to not hurt you”  
To his surprise a sly grin appeared on the lips of the black haired man, it looked somewhat beautiful.  
“What would you do if you could have your way with me?”  
Thor swallowed, his voice sounded seducing and it made his hairs stand up.  
“Not what you think, I am not gay”  
Loki chuckled and shrugged slowly turning and walking over to the bathroom door. He stopped his hand on the handle and threw him a look over his shoulder.  
“Keep telling yourself that”  
Before Thor could say something, the man disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Damn.  
Thor spun on his heel, opened the door and left the room. As his father ordered he had left the door unlocked but he wished he hadn’t, that guy was dangerous and he should not be allowed to roam free. He ignored the fact that his voice had stirred something inside of him, no one needed to know and he would deny everything.  
Hela watched as her brother stormed out of Loki’s room. This was going to be good, she knew it. She strolled back to the room and peeked inside, it was empty but she could hear the water running inside of the bathroom. With a huge grin she sat on the bed and waited.  
Loki almost jumped back into the bathroom when he noticed the black haired girl sitting on his bed.  
“Hela, damn you scared me”  
“You know I hear that a lot”  
Loki laughed and closed the door behind him, “what can I do for you?” The girl shrugged and rose from the bed, “nothing really I just wanted to know how you managed to upset Thor so much.” Loki grinned and ran a hand through his hair, the girl may be a little creepy but he had to admit he started to like her. 

Loki was free to move around the house but since most of the private rooms were locked he didn’t have access to the interesting areas of the house. Still he liked that he could go and watch TV with Frigga and sometimes Hela as he found himself liking the company of both women. Frigga was a sincere person who loved to bake and cook for her family and their “guest” and when Loki was utterly bored he found himself in the kitchen assisting her.  
Hela was actually quite fun to hang out with; together they played pranks on Thor, Balder and some of the guards and they were rarely caught. The girl was quite sneaky what made up for her lack of imagination in terms of good pranks.  
But after a month Loki had to admit that he wanted to get out of the mansion and to go home, after all he was still a prisoner and he missed his computer.  
“A favour?”  
Loki nodded and looked at Hela who sat next to him on the couch, “yes could you go into my apartment and get me some of my clothes? The ones I am getting from your brothers are ridiculous.” She raised an eyebrow at the oversized red t-shirt and jogging pants he was wearing.  
“I see your point”  
Loki laughed and turned back to the TV.  
“I will have to ask my father first though”  
Loki’s mood sank immediately, but he nodded hoping that Odin wouldn’t mind. They were focused on the show until someone cleared his throat behind them. They turned and saw Thor standing there with a confused look on his face, “my fair wedding? Really Hela?” She shrugged and grinned at her older brother, “hey a girl is allowed to dream is she not.”  
“You are a freaking assassin and you dream about weddings?”  
Loki turned from Thor to Hela, “wait you are an assassin?”  
She nodded and made a face at Thor, “get lost Thor.”  
Thor walked around the couch, picked up the remote and turned off the TV, “I cannot father wants to see you so you get lost.” Hela moaned but immediately obeyed and left the two men alone. Loki watched as she left then turned to Thor.  
“She really is an assassin?”  
“Yep like mother like daughter huh?”  
Loki blinked and shook his head running both hands through his hair, “this is crazy.” Thor laughed and sat down on Hela’s vacant seat, “welcome to my family, I have an uncle who is owns a flower shop, he is considered the black sheep of the family.”  
Loki couldn’t keep it together he just started to laugh. This whole situation was just so unreal and that made it strangely hilarious. He rubbed his eyes and missed the look Thor gave him.  
Thor liked the fact that Loki was wearing his shirt and it looked somewhat seductive on him since it was so big that it left one of his shoulders bare as it fell to one side. He licked his lips as he felt the urge to sink his teeth into the pale flesh. Not since his early teenage years Thor had been so confused but back then it was because he saw a naked women for the first time. This time however it was a grown man and he was not even naked. Thor swallowed as he imagined Loki naked, naked and under him, whimpering and pleading.  
Loki cleared his throat and Thor blushed as he noticed that he had been staring at the younger man. He shot to his feet and almost ran out of the room while Loki watched him with a frown; the Odinson was a weird one. 

The days went by and since Hela was not there to distract him and even Frigga seemed unusual busy Loki was thinking up a plan to escape. Since his arrival he had watched everyone in the house carefully, he had figured out every pattern may it be the arriving of the cleaning lady or the guards but he had yet to find a way out. It seemed impossible and that was what irritated him the most, he was basically helpless and he never liked that feeling so as his desperation grew, an idea sparked inside his mind.  
On an especially quiet day, Hela was out for her father and Frigga was also busy, Loki went to the kitchen and searched the cabinets. Quickly he found what he was searching for and started to grin. He took a thin metal spit and a fondue spit with hooks that were just ideal for his cause. With his newfound tools he went to Odin’s office to begin his shenanigan. Of course the door was locked but it wasn’t that big of a problem, growing up in a family full of criminals had its advantages and Loki had long since learned how to successfully pick a lock.  
Much to Loki’s dismay Thor took everything he had with him when he caught him, worst of all his beloved flash drive that held all of his programs. Luckily Loki was a fan of backups.  
One of the items that were returned to him was his watch which held quite the secret. Hidden inside a small panel there was a micro SD card that held said backups of all his programs. So when he entered the office he quickly found a card reader that he plugged into the computer before starting it.  
As the computer started so did his programs and Odin’s password didn’t stand a chance against his decryption program. Loki smiled as he opened the browser and started to type an email to his brother. Hopefully Helblindi would be able to help him out of here in time before Odin decided he would either use his skill or to discard of him.  
While his fingers flew over the keyboard his program worked in the background collecting data and saving it onto the card and also uploading it into a secret cloud file. Loki exhaled as he sent the email and quickly shut down the computer to remove all traces that he had been there, only one trace would stay as he was unable to lock the door again, but Odin was old and he simply hoped that the man would think that he just forgot to lock it.  
He went back to the kitchen and put his tools back since he knew that Frigga most certainly would miss them, after that he put the kettle on the stove to cook water.  
Loki was looking through a cabinet to make some tea that would hopefully calm his fast beating heart a little as a voice startled him.  
“Feeling at home already?”  
He almost hit his head on one of the cabinet doors as turned around to face Thor, the blond man sat down on the kitchen table.  
“The fuck!”  
“Sorry did I scare you?”  
“Yes can’t you knock?”  
“This is my house”  
Loki wanted to snarl a retort but the kettle began to whistle so instead he put the boiling water into a cup.  
“You want some tea too?”  
“I don’t drink tea”  
“So what do you drink?”  
“Not tea”  
Loki rolled his eyes, took his cup and sat down in front of Thor who watched him warily. This situation was quite weird so Loki just smiled at him and blew at his tea before taking a cautious sip. It seemed to unnerve Thor and he held back a chuckle as the blue eyes in front of him narrowed.  
“You are a real prick you know”  
“I think you mentioned that before”  
They looked at each other and Loki felt strangely relaxed now that he sat here with the Odinson. Thor on the other hand seemed to be really on edge and Loki knew it wouldn’t take long for him to break. Loki put his cup down and rested his chin on both of his hands to look at the older man, “you are attracted to me.”  
Thor blinked, “what? No I am not!” He replied angrily, shaking his head frantically. Loki simply chuckled and tilted his head a little, “it is ok to admit it. I have to admit you are quite an attractive man Odinson but I have this rule not to make out with the people who kidnap me.” Thor gaped at him obviously uncomfortable, then he frowned, “have you been kidnapped before?”  
Loki chuckled and nodded, “yes but I was a child back then and I am not sure who those guys were.”  
Thor seemed a little confused and Loki got up with a smile and his cup in his hand and walked into the living room. Sitting down on the couch he turned on the TV and to his surprise Thor followed him shortly after. The tall blonde stood in the doorway looking down on him with a frown, “you are an odd one.” Loki took another sip and smiled over the rim of his cup, “I thought I was a prick.”  
That made Thor actually smile and he chuckled, “you are both.” Loki hummed and turned his attention back to the TV before Thor spoke again.  
“It is a little sad you know if we weren’t our father’s sons we might actually be good friends.”  
Now it was Loki who blinked and looked confused but Thor turned and left before he could say anything at all. 

Laufey was looking at his new wares and smiled, “I am glad I chose to make business with you Grandmaster.” The older man smiled brightly and patted his shoulder and turned to his assistant.  
“Ah what a great guy isn’t he didn’t I just tell you what a great guy he is Topaz?”  
The woman rolled her eyes and shifted from one foot to the other not bothering answering his question. The Grandmaster was dressed in bright blue pants and a red button down shirt, over it he wore a golden waistcoat that made him look even more ridiculous, his white hair stood up and at his fingers were at least six golden rings, that man was so eccentric that it almost hurt to look at him, but he was rich and powerful.  
Laufey was dressed in a simple black suit and felt a little uncomfortable around the older man but he would have to deal with that now. The Grandmaster normally didn’t operate in his city since he had called the city Sakaar his own. There he hosted illegal fights in almost every way possible, men against men, men against women or women against women. He saw himself more as a roman emperor and flooded the city with various drugs, cheap prostitutes and entertainment. The man always said that he was a simple one who liked to indulge on the simple joys of life like getting bad shit drunk and fuck everything that was unable to hide.  
To be honest Laufey was surprised that the man was still alive every other would probably have died already or would at least look twenty years older than him. Laufey cleared his throat, “what will those drugs do exactly?” The Grandmaster turned to him again still smiling widely, “well at first no one will notice the difference but then all sorts of things might happen, hallucinations, nausea or a stroke who knows but it will be bad and a little funny.” Laufey grinned, “excellent I hope Odin likes surprises.” The Grandmaster chuckled but before they could exchange another word Helblindi ran to them, “father Odin has Loki!”  
The Grandmaster put a hand on his cheek, “oh my, Loki? That is your cute son isn’t he?” Helblindi blinked at the weird looking drug lord before turning back to his father, “he is at his house.” Laufey glanced at the Grandmaster before looking back at his son, “wait in my office we will talk in private and get your brother.”  
The Grandmaster pouted, “well that was just rude my friend, I could help you know.” Laufey tilted his head, “for what charge?” A strange glint appeared in the older man’s eyes, “I wouldn’t call it a charge more a little well, ah compensation, you know I kinda love the beautiful things in live.” Laufey raised an eyebrow and Helblindi gaped at the man, that old pervert wanted to fuck his little brother.  
With an expression of disbelieve in his eyes he turned to Laufey who seemed to think about it and then smiled, oh no.  
“Father!”  
Laufey glared at him but simply patted the Grandmasters shoulder, “I will call you.” A smirk appeared on the old man’s face and he and Topaz turned to leave. As soon as they were out of the door Helblindi hissed at his father, “are you actually considering selling your son to this…this I don’t even know what to call him, whoremonger?”  
Laufey had a cold expression on his face as he started to walk to his office nodding to Angrboda to call Byleist to join them. After Helblindi closed the door he sat down on his chair, “Loki betrayed the family Hel and I am looking for him not because I want him back but to get back at him for ditching us. You know how much it hurt our business to lose him, he doesn’t deserve mercy.”  
Helblindi gritted his teeth regretting telling his father, he had been impulsive and stupid to do so. The man ran a hand through his hair and sighed, Loki had called out to him for help he couldn’t let Laufey do something like this to him, never. The problem was once his father had set his mind on something it was almost impossible to talk him out of it, at least for him it was, Loki had managed a few times but he really had his way with words.  
Byleist walked into the office and Laufey glared at his middle son for not knocking but didn’t say anything about it. Instead he cleared his throat, “we will make a plan on getting Loki out of Odin’s hands, if he uses the boy against us we are doomed.” Byleist’s face brightened, “you know where Loki is?” Helblindi smiled, his brother may be a little simpler than he and Loki were but that made him only sweeter, in some points at least.  
Laufey nodded, “yes Odin got his hands on him and we need to free him, any ideas?” The brothers looked at each other, “we could exchange him for the drugs we stole” Byleist suggested but Laufey frowned and shook his head.  
“Odin would never agree to that, next” he turned to his other son. With a sigh Hel closed his eyes trying to think of something clever, “maybe if we got our hands on one of Odins sons or his daughter, he would want to exchange them.” Laufey grinned and nodded, “well with that I can work.”


	5. Hunted

_A hungry dog hunts the best_

“Father has agreed that I go and get your stuff Loki”   
Loki smiled and closed the book he was reading, “well that’s great news, at least to me.” The girl grinned and sat down at his bed while Loki sat up to face her properly.   
“Are you going to go?”   
Hela shrugged, “don’t know yet my father will send someone first to make sure that it is not a trap.” Loki chuckled, “yes because I am able to set up a trap from here.” The look the girl gave him was quite unsettling, “oh Loki don’t play dumb I know you are capable of so much.” Loki swallowed and forced a smile on his lips, “you overestimate me without a computer I am basically useless.”   
Hela kept smiling but didn’t say anything else, instead she stood and stretched her back before walking to the door and left. Loki exhaled and opened his book again trying to focus on the words but unable to concentrate. With a frustrated groan he leaned back against his pillow and threw the book aside, he was so bored everyday was just somewhat the same, he longed for a change.   
Maybe he should go and find Thor, the man was so easy to tease and it was always so much fun when he was at a loss of words. Either way he was not going to sit in his room any longer it was just too confining at the moment. Loki stood and walked into the kitchen finding Frigga who was preparing dinner.   
“Hello dear, bored?”   
Loki gave her a smile and nodded, “yes there is not much to do for me here; normally I spend a lot of my time on my computer.” The older woman smiled at him chopping some vegetables with concerning swift moves.   
“Are the books I brought you not to your liking?”   
“Is this what I am supposed to do, to while away my time reading?” he shook his head still frustrated. Frigga watched him warily even though she was wearing a pink apron and a skirt with floral patterns she was still a dangerous woman.   
“I will ask Thor to think of something, my boy seems to take a liking in you.”   
Loki frowned, “I highly doubt that, when we speak he mostly insults me.” Frigga chuckled, “as if you were any better.” Now Loki actually blushed partly because she was right and partly because he thought about Thor liking him. Since he didn’t know what else to do he shrugged, grabbed an apple and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
To his displeasure the room was not abandoned but Balder was sitting on the couch watching some sort of documentary. His blue eyes wandered to Loki and narrowed, the old familiar expression of distrust was back.   
“Loki”   
“Balder”   
“What are you doing here?”   
Loki rolled his eyes and took a bite of the apple, “if you haven’t noticed I live here, thanks to your brother.” The brown haired man stood and though he was the same height as Loki, he felt small as he stared at him. The oldest Odinson was in Loki’s eyes a wildcard; he knew very little about him besides that he obviously didn’t like Loki and that he worked in his father’s company. If Loki remembered correctly he was officially an accountant or something similar.   
“Listen Loki and listen well because you don’t want to be on my bad side. Once my father sees that you are not worth the trouble I will personally see to it that you will be taken care of. So I will decide whenever it will be quick and painless or long and unbelievably satisfying for me.”  
Loki had always been an easy and quiet child he only spoke when spoken to and only fought when others attacked him, until today he kept it that way. So when Balder threatened him he returned the favour.   
“Well Balder and you listen to me now, I don’t care. I am neither scared of you nor your brother or father you can go fuck yourself, you know why? Because there are only a few scenarios that are possibly going to happen, first you kill me and my father finds out and kills you. Second you don’t kill me and I will stay here to eventually die anyway. Third I manage to get away only to get either captured and killed by my father or manage to leave this blasted city for good. But if you lay a hand on me Odinson I swear to you my brothers will find out and they will not stop when you are dead, oh no because they are true bastards they will destroy you, your business and your family, so maybe, just maybe you should try to stay on my good side.”   
Balder gaped at him his hands turning into fists as Loki spoke. The raven haired man slit his gaze before took another bite, turned around and left the accountant to go back to his room. It was risky to upset the Odinson but like he said he didn’t care especially not since the other started to threaten him first.   
Loki walked down the hallway to his room as he heard loud voices arguing, being quite the curious one he moved closer until he was outside of Odin’s office.   
“And I tell you I didn’t”   
“Father, calm down all I try to tell you is that it is unlikely that Loki broke in, I mean what would he gain from it? He cannot contact anyone and if he tried we would find out.”   
He heard Odin scoff, “please, Hammer is an idiot he doesn’t stand a chance against Loki and that is the problem, we need that boy on our side.”   
Loki frowned and moved his ear closer to the keyhole.   
“I doubt he would help us I mean he ditched his family because he didn’t like what they do for a living, how are we to convince him that we are better, or worse for that matter.”   
“Either convince him or force him I don’t care Thor, use your charm if you need to.”   
“Father! I am not gay, why would you even suggest that?”   
“Because I think you would be able to seduce him and we need him so take one for the family”   
“One in the ass you mean”   
“I don’t care I want results”  
Loki swallowed and turned to leave only to freeze as he saw Hela leaning against the wall with a smug grin on her face; he dropped his apple and swallowed. Shit this was going to be bad, “please” he whispered and her grin widened. With a surprisingly swift move she caught his wrist and pulled him away from the office and into his room shoving him towards the bed.   
“Oh Loki you are so screwed” 

Thor was pacing around his room uncertain what he should do. What his father asked was too much how could he possibly seduce a man, well if he thought about it, it was probably not too hard since Loki already told him that he was found of his looks. Thor sighed he didn’t want to do that but how could he possibly force Loki into complying?   
He was not exactly close to his family, this Svad guy had probably left with his child and he couldn’t just threaten his horny neighbor. If he didn’t want to get close to him he must think of something else but what?   
An idea came to him as he left his room in search of his little sister, Hela was smart and surprisingly cunning maybe she would help him figure something out. Thor walked down the hall as he passed Loki’s room and froze. The door was slightly ajar and he spotted something that turned his stomach.   
“Hela please I don’t feel comfortable doing this”  
“Shut up Loki either this or I will tell father”   
Thor peeked into the room and his eyes widened, his little sister, his little baby sister, was sitting on Loki who was lying on his back on the bed his hands at her hips. Thor could only stare in horror but when Hela took his wrists and put them on her breasts Thor stepped in, “Hela get off him!”   
The girl jumped down and Thor noticed that Loki let out a relieved sigh as he sat up, at least the man didn’t have a boner.   
Thor turned to his sister, “you will not sleep with my prisoner, get out we will talk later!”   
Hela hissed at him and ran outside slamming the door behind her. Thor took a deep breath before turning to Loki, “you touched my little sister.” Loki raised his hands and slid away from the other, “hey to be fair she touched me first.”   
Thor’s hands turned to fists as his anger rose, “you filthy asshole how dare you?”   
“I didn’t want to Thor, honestly she is too young for my taste and she is Odin’s daughter I would never want to mess with that.”   
“Then why was she on top of you?”   
Loki licked his lips trying to find the right words, best case scenario he got out of this just being punished for eavesdropping; worst case scenario Thor would beat him to a bloody pulp.   
“She found me standing outside Odin’s office and she blackmailed me”   
Thor’s gaze narrowed, “why were you standing there?”  
“Just passing through when I heard you, I was bored and wanted your company” a bold lie but Loki wanted to try it nevertheless. At least Thor was so confused that he was not attacking him, a small win for the start. It took Thor a solid minute to regain his composure before he could talk again, “so what did you hear?”   
“Nothing important”   
“If it is not important you can tell me”   
Loki swallowed and tried to remember what he had heard, “I heard that Odin wants you to force me into joining your business.” Thor tried not to show any emotion, “and?” Loki shrugged, “that’s basically it I am not planning on going along with that so I wanted to leave but then Hela was there. How is she able to just appear out of nowhere?”   
Thor sighed internally, “a natural gift she always does that.” The blond man studied the other while the thoughts ran wild in his head, was Loki telling the truth? Did he only heard that or did he also hear his father asking him to seduce him? Thor looked up and down taking every detail about Loki in, no if he knew he would probably tease him about it.   
Loki frowned; it was unusual for Thor to study him so throughout he also looked like something was bothering him greatly. Was it about the part that his father wanted to seduce him? Oh how Loki longed for teasing the older guy about that but he would reveal too much if he did.   
“So we square now?”   
Thor gritted his teeth and fisted the collar of his shirt pulling him to his chest, “I guess that’s a no.”   
“Listen Loki, touch my sister again and I will send your father a box with your entrails, understood?”   
Loki nodded, swallowing down his fear, “yes I promise I won’t even think about her.” Thor scoffed and let go turning to the door, “you are pathetic you know that?”   
Loki pulled down his shirt again glaring at the closed door after Thor left, “and you are an even greater fool than I thought.” 

Helblindi was sipping his coffee glancing at the woman next to him. Topaz was an intimidating woman and Helblindi guessed she was physically unable to smile.   
“What?” she snapped at him.  
Oh dear, “nothing I was just eh curious.”   
The woman looked at him with a bored expression and emptied her cup throwing it out of the car window into a nearby bin. She was not one for talking Helblindi soon noticed and he didn’t mind if she was as talkative as her boss he would have already killed her.   
“Target in sight”   
Helblindi also emptied his cup putting it away before looking at her tablet computer, it showed the image of a security camera that they accessed. Both were watching as Balder and Thor exited Asgardian Allies and headed for their cars. Thor was driving some expensive red sports car while Balder drove an elegant black Mercedes; Helblindi already disliked the older Odinson.   
“The tracker is on?”   
Topaz nodded and switched to a map that showed a T and a B, “which one should we follow?”   
“We follow Balder he is more important to Odin and less likely to fight back.” The dark haired woman nodded and pushed the tablet into his hand starting the car to follow their target. Helblindi took it and guided her through the streets until he noticed that the B on the map wasn’t moving anymore, “he stopped.” Topaz nodded again and parked the car on a McDonald’s parking lot and killed the engine, “where is he?”   
Balder checked the map, “I think it is a liquor store.” Without a word Topaz opened her door and got out of the car, there was no chance that Balder would recognize her so she went after him. Helblindi might not like her boss but he had to admit that woman was efficient and he liked that, that and her almost exotic look.   
A new T appeared on the map that was moving in the direction of the B. Helblindi put an earpiece into his ear and waited.   
“Target in sight, you were right it is a liquor store.”   
“What is he doing?”   
“What do you think he is doing? Pole dancing? He is buying alcohol”   
Wow that must have been the longest she ever talked to him, “roger, you think you can lure him to a quieter location?” Topaz was silent for about a minute, “I don’t think I fall into his category of prey.” Helblindi bit his lip and tried to think of something, “and if you call him to help you?”   
“He is an accountant what could he possibly help me with, my taxes?”   
Helblindi groaned, “then think of something yourself.” He shook his head and watched the letters on the map but they were both not moving. A minute later they started to move and Helblindi drew a deep breath when Topaz letter collided with Balder’s. They were probably talking right now.   
He kept watching as they started to move into an alley and a few minutes later he almost jumped as Topaz spoke again.   
“Target acquired come and get us”   
“Ah roger that”   
He moved into the driver’s seat and started the car. When he stopped in front of the alley he saw Topaz holding a bottle of wine while an unconscious Balder lay to her feet.   
“How did you do that?”   
The woman scoffed and took the driver’s seat again as Helblindi walked up to them.   
“Don’t ask stupid questions, get him into the trunk”   
“Yes Ma’am”   
As fast as he could he picked Balder up, damn that guy was heavy, tied his hands up with a zip tie and put him into the trunk of the car. He got back into the car and his companion pushed the bottle of wine into his hand, her face a little less grim before she started the car and drove away. 

Loki was sitting on his bed flipping through the pages of one of the books when a knock sounded from his door.   
“Yes?”   
The door opened and to his dismay it was Hela who entered the room, as always she smiled at him.   
“Hi Loki, wow my brother left you in one piece?”   
Loki smiled uneasily at her and simply nodded. The girl chuckled and walked up to his bed putting a bag down on the bed, “here some clothing from your apartment hope you don’t mind me going through your underwear.”   
Loki put his book aside and quickly opened the bag finding a nice amount of shirts, pants and underwear, he sighed in relieve.   
“Thank you Hela this means much to me”   
She grinned and sat down on the edge of the bed, “great so you forgive me for you know, earlier?” The black haired man swallowed and nodded slowly, “yes on the condition that you won’t try anything like that again, I really don’t want to sleep with you.” Hela pouted for a moment then she shrugged, “your loss but I get it if my father found out he would kill you as would Thor and Balder and maybe even my mother. They are all so overly protective.”   
She giggled at his confused expression and walked to the door, “never mind but we are still friends right?”   
Loki nodded quickly and the girl walked to the door but instead of getting out she hesitated slowly turning around.  
“May I ask you something Loki?”   
The raven haired man frowned and nodded, “sure.”   
“How can you afford such an apartment? It is huge and that area is super expensive and you are what, a secretary?”   
Loki made a face, “I am not a secretary I am an assistant.”   
Hela grinned, “where is the difference?”   
Loki scoffed crossing his arms in front of his chest, “I won’t honour that with an answer, I can afford my place because I also make programs and apps which I sell to companies.” Hela tilted her head looking at him curiously, “you sell programs? How much do you make?”  
At that question he felt slightly uncomfortable, “ah depends on how much work I put into them one of my apps is sold for about five dollars and a few thousand people use it.” He shrugged at her as she started to smile again, “I see, well thanks for telling me, goodnight.”   
She finally left closing the door behind her. With a long sigh Loki shook his head and put his clothes into his cupboard and after changing into one of his own pair of pants he felt a little less on edge. He never thought that wearing your own underwear could be one of the best feelings in the world.


	6. Caged

_The wild, cruel beast is not behind the bars of the cage. He is in front of it._

Balder was unable to tell how much time passed as he woke with a terrible headache. That strange woman, yes now he remembered she told him that someone had done something with his car and before he knew it she led him into an alley where the guy allegedly had run. Damn how could he be so stupid and how could a woman so short have such a bad right hook.  
“Awake at last”   
He blinked and looked up, his hands were tied behind his back and to a chair he was currently sitting on, even his legs were bound. Balder tilted his head and took the tall dark haired man in, he looked somewhat familiar.   
“And who are you supposed to be?”  
The man made a face and rolled his eyes as if this was beneath him and the feeling of familiarity grew.   
“I am Helblindi Laufeyson you stupid oaf”   
Of course, he looked like Loki if he decided to cut his hair and do a proper workout. Balder scoffed and leaned back a little, moving his hands slightly in hopes of loosening the rope but it didn’t work.   
“Cut it out Odinson, Topaz apparently knows how to tie a guy up”   
Suddenly the woman stepped into his field of vision to stand next to Helblindi, the two made an odd pair. Anger rose in his chest as he saw her barely visible grin, “you! I will kill you!” She scoffed again looking at Helblindi, “will you torture him?”  
Balder stared at the Laufeyson who in return stared at the woman, “what? No I will not we will simply exchange him for my brother.” The Odinson frowned, “how do you know we have Loki, I thought he was not in contact with his family anymore.”   
Helblindi grinned at him, “he isn’t but I have my ways Odinson so for now behave and I will not break you beautiful face.”   
Balder hissed at him, “your brother is going to pay for this Laufeyson my father will make sure of that.”   
“He will not”   
All three heads turned to look at the door where Laufey was standing a pleased grin on his face and Angrboda at his back. Balder’s eyes narrowed as the tall man entered the room to stand in front of him, “he will not dare to, since I told him that if I find one scratch on my boy I will kill you.”   
“You will not that would mean war”   
Laufey waved his hand dismissively as if the younger man’s words were annoying flies.   
“I don’t care; he took my beloved son he brought this upon himself.”   
Helblindi gritted his teeth, beloved? Laufey was planning to sell his little brother to the creep who calls himself the Grandmaster, yes if that doesn’t mean love. The tall man leaned forward his hands in his back and a smug grin on his face. Balder began to wonder if that was something genetic in this family as he repressed the urge to spit in Laufey’s face.   
“But you are right little prince, a war is coming and this time I will be the one winning it.” 

This time Loki was really nervous as he sat on the couch in the living room. Odin was towering over him with a mask of anger on his face, Thor was standing next to him his fingers twitching as if he wanted to lay them around Loki’s neck while Frigga looked simply worried and Hela slightly amused. Loki swallowed and tried to look as small and nonthreatening as possible.   
“How did they know that you are here?”   
“I don’t know”   
“Stop lying you little shit, how did they know?”   
“Maybe they kept my place under surveillance”   
Hela tilted her head, “I didn’t notice anyone when I went there.” Odin looked at his daughter before turning back to Loki, “Balder was right I should have killed you the moment I got my hands on you.”   
Loki tried hard not to grin at the old man, it didn’t completely work, “if you did you would have nothing to bargain for your son.” Odin was ready to charge at him but Frigga put a hand on his arm which immediately stopped him, they exchanged looks. Loki took a deep breath and rose from his seat putting his hands into his pockets and pretended to look completely calm and relaxed.   
“I am going to pack my things then, thank you for your hospitality Frigga, I mean it.”   
The woman looked at him and in her look was a hint of sadness and Loki couldn’t fight it but feel a sting of pain in his heart. He turned and left the room, never in his live had he felt so confused.  
On one hand he was glad that he was going to get out of here but on the other hand he was unsure what would happen to him once he was back with his family, since Laufey contacted Odin it was clear that Helblindi had been stupid enough to talk to their father. Loki knew his maker good enough to know that this wasn’t going to be a pleasant reunion and all he could hope for was that his brothers would protect him from his father’s wrath.   
And then there was Frigga. He really liked the woman; she was kind and loving even though she was technically a killer but she had been good to him and he knew if the circumstance were different then…well they weren’t so it was no use thinking about it.   
Loki returned to his room and began packing his clothes into a bag; he was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Thor entering the room. The blond man watched him pack for a few minutes till he cleared his throat. Loki’s head shot up and turned to Thor, “what do you want?”   
Thor sighed and closed the door behind him before moving a little closer to the black haired man. A little nervous Loki swallowed, “came to finally beat me up?”   
Thor scoffed and shook his head, “don’t be silly I came to talk.” Loki’s eyes narrowed as he watched the man warily, “then talk.” Thor took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair seemingly searching for the right words.   
“Did you contact your father?”   
“Do you think I will fall for that? I tell you and you will hand me to your father.”   
Thor shook his head, “no I promise this will stay between us.”   
“Very well I have no reason to trust you but what the hell; no I didn’t contact my father.”   
Thor raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but Loki raised a hand to silence him.   
“I contacted my brother Helblindi, I don’t trust my father and in fact I am scared that once I get out of here everything will get worse for me.”   
Thor noticed the sad and somehow worried expression on the others beautiful face, he didn’t like that. Wait did he just call the other beautiful? That was not right he was a guy and Thor was a guy also and he was not gay he actually has his kind of girlfriend Jane. Well she was nothing serious but every time she was in town they met and had rarely left the bed until it was time for her to leave again.  
Thor frowned, suddenly he had too many question in his head.   
How did you contact him?  
Why do you think everything will get worse?  
Why do I think you attractive?   
Who is Helblindi?   
Why don’t you trust your father?  
Seriously why are you so damn attractive?   
“Uh I knew you did call out”   
Loki stared at him for a moment then with a shake of his head he turned around to resume his packing; the Odinson was being weird again. Thor licked his lips trying his best to focus, “is there something I can do?”   
Loki froze and slowly, really slowly turned around to face the big blonde guy who stood awkwardly in his room.   
“What?”   
“Is there something I can do for you?”   
“Are you trying to trick me?”   
For some reason Thor got angry at that, yes he had kidnapped him and yes he had threatened him multiple times but why did he think all he wanted to do was harm him? He stepped forward not noticing that their chests almost touched as he looked down on the other, how he did that was mystery since he was only a few inches bigger than him but he managed.   
Thor put his hands on the other’s shoulders, “I don’t want to harm you Loki I am worried about you.” Now it was Loki who felt uncomfortable. In the past he had fun flirting with the other and watching him cringe and find excuses to run from him but this just didn’t feel right.   
“Get your hands off me Odinson!”   
Thor blinked and noticed how close he stood to the other; quickly he took a step back.   
“I am sorry I-“   
“Shut up and leave I don’t know what you are planning but I won’t be fooled by it.”   
Thor took another step back unsure of what just happened. After a long look Thor and Loki turned and while the black haired one went back to packing, the other fled the room. 

Thor drew a deep breath as he leaned against the wall next to Loki’s closed door. Something wasn’t right.   
Thor walked into his own room to sit down at his bed and think, what in all seven hells just happened? Loki was the son of the enemy, he was an enemy and Thor was concerned about his well-being? No, no not at all.  
Thor sighed and ran both hands through his hair, then why did he felt so conflicted? Over the past months he had talked with the other a few times, he had been the victim of his and Hela’s pranks and had been more than once been tempted to strangle him.   
So why the change of hearts?  
Because Loki is not an enemy, he is a good man; a low voice in his head whispered but Thor didn’t want to listen to it. Thor tried to focus on Balder, his brother was in trouble and they needed to do everything to get him back in one piece and getting rid of Loki would at least help him to think straight again, literally.   
Suddenly Thor wondered if it had been him who was captured would Odin go to such length too? He originally planned to get Loki on his side and use him against Laufey because he was such a valuable asset.   
It had never been a secret that Balder was Odin’s favourite even Frigga knew but Thor wanted to believe that his father would save him just as eagerly as he does with Balder.   
“Hey Thor”   
Thor let out a quite undignified yell as Hela spoke up next to him.   
“Holy crap Hela what did I tell you about sneaking up to me?”   
“Didn’t listen didn’t care, you seem troubled brother is there something I can do for you?”   
“Yes get lost”   
The girl made a face and crossed her arms in front of her chest but she didn’t move she just raised an eyebrow. Thor sighed and licked his lips to gain time, “I will only tell if you swear to keep it a secret.”   
Hela grinned and nodded, “of course brother.”   
“Swear on your honour”   
“Thor I am an Assassin”   
“Swear on your favourite knife”   
Now she sighed, “alright I swear if I break my promise it is yours.” Thor nodded and gave a small smile before turning gloomy again, “I-I think, I might…well there is the possibility”   
“Oh spit it out!”   
“I think I have a crush on Loki”   
Hela blinked and stared at him for a long moment, then, of course, she broke out in laughter. Thor groaned and buried his face in his hands; he knew it was a bad idea. 

“Father I beg you, don’t do that to Loki!”   
Laufey was sitting on his desk signing some contracts deliberately ignoring his oldest son. Helblindi groaned and Angrboda shot him a pitiful glare. The secretary picked up the papers and excused herself from the room leaving son and father in private.   
Laufey leaned back at is large chair putting both arms on the armrest to study his son, the boy was becoming a nuisance.   
“I will not change my mind, once I got the boy back he will be handed over so stop complaining and look at this.”   
Helblindi sighed and took a look at the new task Laufey was setting him on. He knew that he would be unable to convince the man so he made a plan himself, he would snatch Loki away, right under his father’s nose.   
Laufey smiled while his son was occupied, sometimes he wondered if not he was the simple on since he was too stupid to see clear from time to time. 

Odin and Laufey had agreed to meet up in two days for the exchange, since they were old friends they trusted each other enough to not go back on their word but since they knew each other for such a long time they did not trust each other enough to not expect an ambush. So the two parties spend the two days to observe and study the place they chose for the exchange.   
It was an old warehouse at the old harbour which shielded them from curious eyes but held not much hiding space so they could feel save. When the day of the exchange came neither Laufey nor Odin were really relaxed, ever since they drifted apart it had been difficult between them. Sometimes both men thought back to the days when they were young, eager and good friends, but those days were long since in the past.   
Two black cars drove into the warehouse Odin and Frigga exited one and Laufey and Angrboda exited the other. Both men walked up to each other and while Angrboda stayed one step behind Laufey, Frigga walked besides her husband.   
“Old friend” Odin greeted.   
“Frigga” Laufey exclaimed awfully cheerful taking her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles, “it’s been ages.”  
The woman simply nodded so Laufey turned to his old friend, “Odin, you look weary”   
Odin straightened a little throwing a short look at Angrboda before focusing on Laufey.   
“I hope my son is unharmed”   
“As do I”   
Both men glared at each other before Frigga rolled her eyes and spoke up, “just get over with it you two; I want to get out of here.”   
Odin looked at his wife and apologized, with a wave of his hand Thor stepped out of the car leading Loki up to the meeting. Laufey did the same and Byleist walked up with Balder, as he turned around he didn’t miss the concerned look on Loki’s face as he realized that Helblindi wasn’t here with them. It brought a smile on his Laufey’s lips.  
Neither Loki nor Balder were bound but Thor kept a firm grip on the younger man’s shoulder while Loki held onto his bag and Byleist held Balder’s arm with and equal grim expression, though his features lightened up as he saw his brother. Thor remained grim. Laufey smiled at Odin while Odin tried his best not to punch him in the face; in the end it would neither of them do any good.   
“As I promised here is your favourite son. Unharmed.”   
Odin studied Balder for a moment before nodding and Thor let go of Loki who sighed. Laufey nodded at Byleist and he shoved the Odinson in the direction of his mother. Balder immediately walked over her while Loki hesitated for a second before walking too.   
Frigga wrapped her arms around her son telling him how worried she was while Loki walked past Laufey, ignoring his father completely and instead hugging Byleist.   
“Loki!”   
The middle Laufeyson was delighted to see him, he even lifted the younger up as they hugged.   
“Hey By long time no see”   
“Too long brother, too long”   
Laufey gave them both an annoyed glance before turning to Odin again, “I guess I have to thank you old friend, without you I wouldn’t have found him.” Odin padded his sons shoulder and gritted his teeth, he didn’t answer instead he whispered something to Balder. Laufey chuckled and noticed that Thor was still staring at Loki.   
Thor watched as Loki was reunited with his family, the cold way he and his father treated each other was quite telling but the way he hugged his brother was beautiful to watch. Suddenly he remembered something, “Loki!”   
The black haired man turned and looked at him a little confused, “yes Thor?”   
Thor slowly reached inside of his pocked and pulled something out, “your stuff I totally forgot.” Loki’s eyes widened and with a few quick steps he stood in front of Thor taking his keys, wallet, flash drive and to his surprise his phone.   
“Thank you”   
Thor gazed at Laufey who watched them with eagle eyes.   
“You’re welcome; you need to put the battery back into the phone.”   
Loki nodded a little confused that he felt the need to tell him something so trivial but didn’t think about it any further. Laufey narrowed his gaze before he turned back to Odin, “well it was nice seeing you two again, farewell and no hard feelings alright?”   
Odin scoffed but instead of answering he turned and they walked back to their car. Thor watched and looked at Loki for a while longer before he joined his family and they drove away. His two sons were exchanging whispers as he turned to face them, Loki stilled immediately.   
“Father”   
“Loki how nice to see you again”   
To his delight he saw the unease in his son’s features and he almost laughed as the boy tensed when he put his hand on his shoulder.   
“Let’s go home”   
They got into the car and drove to Laufey’s mansion, Laufey smiling way too happy, Byleist chatting eagerly with his little brother and Loki, well he tried hard not to jump out of the car and making a run for it.


	7. Wronged

_Even if you feel someone has wronged you or owes you something, no one is going to give you anything for free._

 

Helblindi cursed as he looked at his phone.  
‘I am at the mansion, where are you?’  
“Damn you father I knew something was up”  
Two days ago Laufey had sent his oldest son out of the city because one of their suppliers was not delivering as promised. If Helblindi had known that the exchange would be this soon he wouldn’t have gone; now he was unable to protect his little brother.  
‘Get out of there Loki NOW!’

Loki frowned at his phone. He sat on the couch in the living room of Laufey’s mansion when he received the last message from his brother. Laufey sat in his favourite armchair as he nodded to Angrboda who quickly snatched the phone out of Loki’s hand.  
“Hey give that back!”  
He stood and looked up to the woman. Angrboda was one of the few people he knew; who was actually taller than him, that woman was literally a giant and very intimidating. So she just raised an eyebrow before handing his phone over to Laufey who took it and put it in his pocket.  
“We need to talk”  
“I disagree; talking was never our family’s strong trait”  
Laufey grinned and rested his head on his right hand as he watched the unease grow in his youngest son.  
“Maybe you are right there son”  
“I am so now excuse me I want to go home”  
Loki wanted to walk past Angrboda but the woman stepped into his way and his father grinned broadly.  
“You are home son”  
“No I am not; this stopped being my home the moment Mom died”  
Laufey’s free hand turned into a fist and Angrboda shot him a nervous glare. Farbauti had died almost ten years ago, Loki had been fifteen and devastated as were the rest of the family. Her death had been a surprise to all of them but since Loki was the youngest it had hit him the hardest.  
“You will stay in your room until I deem you worthy of coming out, now get out of my eyes!”  
Loki hissed at him, “I am an adult I do what I want!”  
Laufey simply scoffed and waved his hand. Angrboda grabbed Loki’s arm and led him out of the room and into his former bedroom which looked exactly the way he left it all those years ago.  
It had a small bed, a fluffy black carpet and bookshelves which were still stuffed with now dusty books. On the bed still sat his old teddy bear and on his nightstand was an old picture of him and his mother. Everything felt so familiar but it still didn’t feel like home, it would never again.  
With a frustrated groan he sat down on his old bed and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up in the progress. He should have seen it coming, all of it he should have run away as soon as he could but he thought Helblindi would help him, but his brother was not here.  
This was all going to end badly, he knew and now with his phone gone he couldn’t even call Byleist. Loki picked up his pillow and pressed it on his face to muffle his scream as he let all the frustration and anger surface for once.  
After a few minutes he had calmed considerably and put the pillow back in place as he remembered something. Out of his pocket he pulled a small piece of paper that was hidden inside his phone. Loki had noticed it as he put the battery back in and knew that it belonged to Thor. He had been quite surprised that the blond man had the wits for giving him a message without their parents noticing.  
Loki unfolded the paper and read the few words that were written in a rather childish handwriting. 

My number, call me if you need help.  
No, this is no trick.  
Thor

Loki chuckled and to his surprise a warm feeling spread inside his stomach as he thought about the blond Odinson, could it be that despite everything, they became friends?

Odin was fuming all the way back to the mansion he hated to lose and he hated Laufey, now more than ever. Back at home Frigga made them coffee and the men sat down on the kitchen table to discuss what had happened.  
“Laufey will pay for that”  
Balder took a sip of his coffee before looking at his father, “they didn’t hurt me and he is more than ready to go at war with you so we should carefully think about our next move.”  
Odin nodded and took a sip from his own cup, his face was dark and Thor just couldn’t stop wondering.  
“Father, what happened between you and Laufey? I thought you were friends once.”  
Balder shot Thor a glare, as the oldest child he knew that this was a sensitive topic. Odin sighed and stroked his beard as he remembered.  
“Yes we were friends once; it feels almost like it was in another life.” He shook his head and emptied his cup before he put his fingertips together and began the tale.  
“Laufey and I grew up together we both lived in the worst part of the city and we were inseparable. Both of our families were the poorest of the poor so we did what we had to, to survive but it were good times; we trusted and looked out for each other.  
Then we grew older and were taken under the wings of Thanos, he was the old mob boss in this city, an old and powerful criminal that taught us all we had to know. We rose in ranks and soon we were his right and left hand, which was when I first met your mother. Thanos feared my influence on his men and sent her to kill me, he believed Laufey to be his loyal lackey but he found out about his plans and warned me.  
I owed that bastard my live for he saved me and made sure I was able to persuade the love of my live to marry me.”  
Odin laughed a cold laugh and both brothers exchanged a look.  
“Did you know he even was my best man at our wedding but that was after we decided to kill Thanos and split his empire between the two of us, times were good, so good.”  
Odin was quiet for a long time so Thor went and refilled his cup of coffee but the old men didn’t started to talk until it was half empty again.  
“What happened father, what did he do to deserve your hatred?”  
“He fell in love with Farbauti”  
The brothers frowned and exchanged another look.  
“You never met her, she was a beauty to behold a great mind too and she worked for me. She was not of much importance to my business but I was young and stupid and as soon as I noticed that Laufey was interested in her I saw my chance, a chance to control him, to maybe unite the empire again and to gain control over his part of the deal.  
I made Farbauti rise up in ranks to have her close to me and at my mercy. I blackmailed her so she would obey my every wish, in hindsight it was one of my worst ideas. Like I said that woman was smart, she went to Laufey for help and instead of spying on him, she spied on me. It almost blew up into my face but I noticed soon enough to prevent the worst of the damage but in the end he never forgave me that I used his love against him.”  
Thor absently caressed his bearded cheek, so in the end Laufey was not the evil monster they made to believe, in the end it was all Odin’s fault for being greedy. Briefly he wondered if Loki knew or if he even cared. Ever since they parted he had checked his phone for messages from the younger man and his mind had wandered to him more times that he could count.  
Three hours, he told himself it had only been three hours, god he needed a drink and maybe a good fuck.  
“That cannot be all father there is so much hatred between you two.”  
Thor looked up as his brother spoke, his eyes wandered from Balder to Odin who looked into his cup but since it was empty he put it away.  
“Farbauti got hurt in the process and had to spend weeks in the hospital, Laufey never forgave me for causing her pain.”  
Thor nodded, that made sense he could only imagine to which lengths Odin would go if something happened to Frigga.  
“He was so enraged that he told me that it was him who persuaded Thanos in sending someone to kill me, he even made up some evidence to proof that I was indeed trying to take over Thanos company.”  
Odin rubbed his face with both hands inhaling deeply, “so I found out about his biggest lie, he stopped being my friend so long ago and to be honest it still hurts.”  
“But he told you that mother was coming”  
Odin glared at Thor with his one eye, “it was still a betrayal if he sent another assassin I might have died and I know Laufey, he would have been ready if that would have been the case.”  
Thor and Balder nodded and emptied their cups; this was all more complicated than they thought.  
Old grudges die hard.  
Thor excused himself and left the room, he was deep in thought and only registered where he was when he found himself in front of Loki’s bed. A little confused Thor looked around, why in hell did he come here? He wanted to leave as he noticed something. With a single step he stood next to the bed and pulled a piece of paper out between the sheets. A smile crept over his lips as he immediately recognized the elegant handwriting even though he never saw it before. 

Stupid oaf I knew you would come back  
~Loki~ 

Thor smiled and shook his head, he didn’t know what he expected but it was in some way exactly what he expected, it was everything and nothing at all. He put the note in his pocket and searched the room for more but it seemed to be all there was so he went to his room, his mood slightly diminished. 

Loki had to stay in his room until it was time for dinner and he had to admit as much as he hated being locked up, his father, his father’s mansion and the whole situation he liked his old room. He used the time to go through his old stuff, the books he had read as a child and teenager, some of his old toys but most of all the photos.  
Loki totally forgot that his early childhood and his teenage years were captured my so many photos, most of them shot by his mother. He had cleared the carpet so he could spread all the photos out on the floor and sort them as he sat there and dwelled in the memories.  
It didn’t took long for tears to appear in his eyes especially as he picked one picture up where he was around four years old sitting on his mother’s lab grinning at the camera while Byleist hugged him as he stood next to him with an equally big grin. Helblindi was in the picture too but since puberty just had hit him his expression was not cheerful but was probably supposed to be cool and disinterested. Farbauti as her sons with black hair and green eyes smirked into the camera as she held Loki on her lap, her beautiful slender figure much similar to his.  
It was a beautiful picture and Loki had a hard time holding his composure, oh how he missed his mother. Farbauti had died in the hospital as she was sent there because of a nasty cough she didn’t seem to get rid of. It had been lung cancer and it had been pure luck that she had been able to say goodbye to her family because the next day when they came to visit her, she had died in her sleep.  
Loki rubbed his eyes and stood going into the connected bathroom to wash his face. After all this years the memories still hurt. It had been one of the reasons why he had to leave; he needed the distance, badly. 

Angrboda worked for Laufey for almost seven years now and it was not always pleasant to say the least but he paid her enough to keep her mouth and conscious shut. She had worked for him three years when his advances started, at first she ignored it telling herself that she was not attracted to him which was still the case but as most humans she was attracted to power and wealth and few people in this city were as powerful or wealthy as Laufey.  
When she gave in to him he raised her salary and offered her, her own room in the mansion which of course she didn’t turn down. But Angrboda was not stupid she had no illusions about what she was to him, his secretary and his personal whore since they were adults there was not something as silly as love between them, which was the reason why this whole arrangement worked in the first place.  
Love is for children.  
Angrboda knocked on Loki’s door and started to unlock it, to her surprise she didn’t hear any protest but as soon as she entered she knew why. The room was empty and the water in the bathroom was running.  
“Loki hurry up dinner is ready and your father expects you to eat with him”  
She heard the boy scoff before the water was turned off and he walked into the room, he had showered and changed into a pair of black jeans and a green button-down shirt. Angrboda always thought that he was the most handsome of the Laufeysons.  
“So he finally deemed me worthy to leave my room, old bastard.”  
Angrboda would never defend Laufey or his actions so she simply nodded and waited at the door until Loki came. The boy knew that she was more than capable of dragging him down but he also knew that this would left very little of his dignity intact so after an especially hateful glare he gave up and followed her out of the room. 

Laufey was sitting on the head of the table with Byleist at his right and was looking expectantly at his younger son. Loki groaned and moved to sit next to his brother but Angrboda simply grabbed his arm and pulled him to the seat left to his father and even pushed him down to sit. Stupid bitch.  
Laufey nodded to his secretary and she left the room.  
“Today is a great day not only because I finally have my son back but because I will finally be able to welcome a special guest in my house, so I expect you two to be on your best behaviour.”  
Loki was about to ask who was crazy enough to get into this house voluntary as the Grandmaster walked it.  
“Lau-Lau-Laufey hey my man, how are you?”  
All three men stared at the in bright colours dressed man. Loki’s mouth fell open as he took him in, Byleist started to giggle and Laufey’s right eye twitched.  
The Grandmaster was dressed in a golden suit with a red waistcoat, a white shirt and a blue tie; it almost hurt to look at him.  
“Grandmaster how nice of you to join us tonight”  
The man sat down next to Loki who still stared at him with horror in his eyes, the Grandmaster grinned at him and winked. Instantly Loki shot up from his seat but out of nowhere Angrboda appeared and pushed him back down into his seat, damn this woman.  
“Now, now aren’t you a uh well jumpy one” he leaned closer to Loki and his hand slipped on his tight, “I am the Grandmaster.”  
Loki swallowed and looked down at his hand.  
_I have to get out of here._  
“I have to say you are a fine looking young man Loki, really fine I wish I had your looks when I was your age, uh I would have been such a ladykiller.”  
Loki turned to his father with pleading eyes, the old bastard grinned at him.  
“Father please”  
“It is far too late for you to beg Loki”  
“No don’t do this to me I am your son”  
Laufey scoffed and emptied his whine glass, his eyes were as cold as his voice, “you betrayed us Loki, betrayed me. You are no son of mine.” Now it was Byleist who jumped up, “Father!” Laufey’s head turned to his middle child, “Byleist keep out of this and sit down!”  
Loki felt like crying but he would rather die than to let his father see him cry one more time.  
“Now, now don’t make such a face little one, we will have so much fun”  
Loki slowly turned to look at the Grandmaster; the old man grinned and put a stray strand of black hair back behind his ear, “so much fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Farbauti’s death like this because I found out that the father of my best friend died just the other day almost the exact same way. He was a good man and I hope his family will be able to recover.


	8. Lost

_Not until we are lost do we begin to understand ourselves._

Thor looked up as Volstagg put another drink in front of him and took the empty glass out of his hand.   
“Thanks” the blond one mumbled as he grabbed the new glass to take a sip. The barkeeper watched him with a worried look on his face but even though they were old friends, he was not part of the business and so curiosity was not appreciated, at least not with Thor. So as always he just watched as the man knocked down one drink after another until Volstagg decided to call either Sif, Hogun of Fandral. This time however he didn’t need to call anyone.   
Sif walked into the bar and took the stool next to Thor, “what is it big guy?” Thor had trouble focusing on her face so it took him a while till he answered, “I am angry.”   
Sif frowned, “angry? You look more like you got dumped by your girlfriend.” Thor chuckled, “Jane would never dump me and we are not in a relationship. No, it is not Jane and I don’t want to talk about it.”   
Without a word Volstagg put a drink in front of Sif who nodded at him with a thankful smile, this was going to be a long night. She took a long sip and looked around but didn’t spot her favourite waitress. Thor emptied his glass and shoved it in Volstagg’s general direction to get another.   
“Thor you’ve been like this for three days and I know you can take a lot but if you keep this up your liver might make a run for it.”   
Thor almost chuckled but he ended up choking. Sif noticed that he pulled out his phone and looked at it as if he expected a call. He did that a lot lately, so maybe it was about a woman, but if not Jane who could it be?   
“I told you I don’t want to talk about it”   
“Like a real grown-up”   
Sif turned and to his surprise it was Hela who stood next to her, the girl was smiling brightly and patted Thor’s back.   
“Hela?” Sif frowned and looked confused.   
“Hela get out of here you are too young to be in here”  
The girl glared at Volstagg, “fuck off fatty I am here to get my brother.” She pulled on Thor’s arm and the big man slid off his stool and walked behind his little sister.   
“Sif is paying!”   
Sif opened her mouth in protest but a certain waitress just walked in so she was immediately distracted.

Hela drove the car while Thor stared out of the window trying to not throw up and he somehow managed until he got out. Hela parked the car and slowly walked around the car and held up his hair as he emptied his stomach in front of the garage while clinging to the open car door.   
“Wow when was the last time you drank enough to actually puke?”   
“Please kill me”   
Hela laughed and guided her brother into the kitchen, sitting him down on one of the chairs and pushing a glass of water and a napkin into his hand.   
“Oh brother don’t tempt me”   
Thor wiped his face before almost empting the glass in one go, putting it down and resting his head in his hands. He looked so miserable that Hela almost felt bad for him, almost.   
“I am such an idiot”   
“Yes you are”   
“Why did I get my hopes up?”  
“I don’t know what you are talking about”   
“I thought he would call me!”   
Hela raised her eyebrows and sat down in front of Thor, “wait a minute, so this is about Loki?”   
Thor nodded but regretted it immediately as he felt the sickness return, quickly he put a hand on his mouth to prevent himself from puking again.   
Hela studied her brother closely, he told her that he had a crush on Loki but this looked like he was madly in love with the man, so weird.   
“Why did you think he would call you?”   
“Ah he told me that his father might hurt him so I gave him my number in case he needed help”   
“Maybe he simply doesn’t need your help”   
“No, I am sure either something happened to him or he hates me!”   
The girl rubbed her forehead as her brother whined about his imaginary problems, why are men so complicated?   
“Did you try to call him?”   
“I don’t have his number”   
Hela face palmed, that guy, “you had his phone for months and you didn’t think of taking his number?”   
“Didn’t think I needed it”   
“You idiot I will get it for you and you get your ass into your bed and stay there” her voice was stern as she walked to the kitchen door to leave.   
“And Thor”   
“Huh?”   
“If you get shitfaced again I will tell mom” 

Loki had been in many awkward situations in his live. The first time he asked a girl out had been awkward, getting hit on by one of your closest male friends and finding out that you like it was awkward and waiting for a pregnancy test to hopefully turn out negative was probably one of the most awkward things, but this was a whole new level.   
Loki was sitting on a blue couch clinging to a bright pink cocktail glass while he watched the Grandmaster dance. Almost thirty people were dancing to some weird techno beat on the dancefloor while a huge disco ball was rotating right above their heads. The room was huge and the dancefloor large enough to hold even more people but for some reason everyone seemed to want to dance as close to the other as possible.   
Brightly coloured lights were coming from everywhere and somewhere a fog machine was producing white fog that covered the floor. It was like the worst trip a person could possibly have.   
The Grandmaster was moving his hips with the beat of the music and turned to look at Loki and winked. Loki stiffed immediately and his grip on the glass tightened, god this was bad.   
“Lo-Lo-Loki what are you sitting there all alone come and join the fun” the Grandmaster said as he walked up to the couch smiling the biggest human possible smile.   
“I rather not”   
“Uh but you are always so gloomy, you didn’t even finished your first drink”   
Loki looked at the glass in his hand, yes he didn’t drink it since somehow expected to be drugged and fucked while unconscious, where did that thought just come from.   
The young man forced a smile on his lips, “I am not much of a drinker or dancer I normally stay in my room and you know do computer stuff.” The Grandmaster sat down next to him and took the glass to take a mouthful, his eyes never leaving Loki.   
“Very well I won’t force you dear but you will come to me eventually”   
Loki didn’t like how certain he sounded but he managed to keep the smile on his face, “thank you.” The Grandmaster patted his shoulder and danced back to his guests leaving a slightly less tense Loki behind. Loki let out a relieved sigh as the man was gone far enough to not hear it and rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers.   
His new clothes were even more to his dislike than the borrowed oversized shirts he got from Thor. Right now he was wearing blue trousers and a yellow button down shirt which looked hideous to say the least, but the Grandmaster had insisted that he would wear it and no one turned the Grandmaster down in his own home.   
To be fair the man had not been cruel or mean to him, it was the exact opposite actually but it was a weak comfort for the fact that he was again a prisoner and that his new owner wanted his ass. Loki shuddered at the thought of sleeping with the old man; he was so weird in public how crazy must he be in private, a truly disturbing thought.   
Loki eyed the Grandmaster waiting for an opportunity where he was far enough away so he could slip out of the room without being seen.   
“Worried?”   
Loki yelped and jumped in his seat as he noticed the woman next to him. She had red hair and a beautiful face; well everything about her was beautiful it was somewhat unsettling.   
“And who are you?”   
The woman smiled and took a sip from her glass; it had a clear liquid in it, probably Vodka.   
“Natasha Romanov and you must be Loki Laufeyson”   
“I am so what do you want?”   
She smiled and put her glass away to lean closer to him showing her cleavage. The fitting black dress was surprisingly revealing and Loki frowned but didn’t mind the view.   
“Why do you think I want something from you?”   
“Because everyone knows I am with the Grandmaster and no one dares to talk to me in fear that it will make him angry.”   
The woman chuckled and looked at the older man, “true but he knows that I am already with someone so I can talk to you.”   
Loki raised an eyebrow and rose to his feet, “I am leaving goodbye Miss Romanov.”   
He turned around but the woman was faster than he though. She grabbed his arm to hold him in place; her lips were almost brushing his ear, “I am here with an offer Laufeyson, me and my associates can get you out of here if you agree to work for us and be assured we are only interested in your mind not your body.”   
Loki swallowed and his eyes wandered to the Grandmaster, as if he would trust anyone who would go willingly to such a place.   
“I will think about it”   
He pulled his arm free and walked to the closest exit; he needed fresh air and a quiet place. 

Helblindi was done with it; he was done with his father, now he truly understood why his brother left them. He stared down at the man who sat in front of him having a calculated look on his face. They had screamed at each other for ten minutes until Helblindi finally stopped to catch his breath.   
“You will not tell me?”   
“Hel this matter is finished you will not talk to me about this further now go, you have things to do don’t you?”   
Helblindi clenched his fists and left the room, oh yes he was so done with him. The oldest Laufeyson was not paying attention to where he was going and unsurprisingly he found himself in Loki’s old bedroom. He would never admit it but he came here often for he really missed his brother.   
The three men never had a strong bound with their father especially since their mother died but they had been close to each other. Hel had taken care of Byleist and Loki while Byleist and Loki always found themselves in new trouble.   
Hel sighed and looked around, he picked up the pictures Loki had left on the floor and put them away, guilt almost overwhelmed him. How could he let this happen to his little brother, he should have been smarter.   
After the pictures were secured he picked up Loki’s pants that were lying in the doorway to the bathroom. He closed the door and threw the pants on the bed, a piece of paper slipped out of the pocket. Helblindi frowned and picked it up, his eyes widened as he read the words.   
“Maybe, just maybe” 

Thor was wondering if one could actually die from a hangover, certainly he was close. He lay in bed one arm over his eyes as he concentrated on breathing in and out, damn his head hurt. Maybe he should just stay in bed all day Odin had only eyes for Balder at the moment anyway so why not slack off for a change.   
The ringing of his phone felt like someone was hitting his head with a pan, multiple times.  
“Oh crap, stop it”   
Thor tried to grab his phone from his nightstand but since he still had one arm over his eyes he didn’t see it and instead of taking it, he knocked it to the ground. He sighed relieved as it stopped ringing and he chose that he did not care that it was on the floor until it started ringing again.   
“For heaven’s sake!”   
Now he was pissed, he put his arm down and rolled on his stomach to grab the phone and take the call.   
“Whoever this is if you don’t have the most urgent emergency in the history of emergencies I swear to god I am going to kill you!”   
“Eh is this Thor Odinson?”   
Thor frowned; he did not recognize the voice.  
“Who is this?”   
“Helblindi Laufeyson”   
Thor shot up in his bed his headache forgotten as the frown deepened.  
“Yes this is Thor why are you calling me?” And why do you even have my number?   
“I found your number in Loki’s clothes and I didn’t know who else to call”   
Oh well that explained something, but not everything.   
“Why are you calling me? Did something happen to Loki?”   
Thor bit his lip as he waited for an answer and the moment he heard the other sigh he knew something was wrong, terribly wrong.   
“My father he…god why am I calling you out of all people and why did you give my brother your number in the first place?”   
Thor licked his lips, what should he tell him? He came to the conclusion to not lie, or at least not to lie too much.   
“I like Loki we kind of became friends”   
“I doubt that Loki tolerates people and does not befriends them”   
Thor raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through his hair.   
“He is friends with my little sister; anyway I gave him my number because he told me that he might be in trouble once Laufey got his hands on him”   
He could almost hear Helblindi nod.   
“Yes that is kinda the case, my father sold him off”   
“Wait what?”   
“Do you know the man who calls himself the Grandmaster?”   
Thor inhaled sharply, of course he knew the Grandmaster. He and Odin were in the same business and gladly operating in different cities. Thor had never met the man but he heard stories of his extravagance and cruelty. That man was not an easy one to deal with and if Loki really was in his hands, the man was doomed.   
“Shit. Shit!”  
“Yes that’s what I thought, I need help to get him out of there are you in?”   
No, no he couldn’t it was bad enough that he had a crush on the son of his father’s worst enemy if he managed to piss off the Grandmaster everything would go to hell. Thor ran a hand through his hair scratching his scalp until he felt blood on his fingernails. What should he do?  
“Helblindi, let’s meet and discuss this”   
“Yeah I think that might be a good idea, send me the address where you want to meet.”   
“Yes, see you”   
Helblindi simply hung up and Thor let out a long breath his father had been right, Loki was trouble.   
With a groan Thor got on his feet and walked into the bathroom to take a cold shower, it cleared his head somewhat but he still took some painkillers. After that he dried himself off he put on some jeans and the red shirt he once lend to Loki, he liked it more than ever now.  
Thor put on a really expensive watch before he send a text to Helblindi with the address of some Starbucks in the better part of the city where hopefully none of their fathers goons would see them. If someone even suspected what he was about to do he would have to face Odin and his entire wrath and honestly he liked Loki but he was not insane.   
For a moment he thought about taking Hela with him but after he drank his first cup of coffee she still hadn’t shown up and he didn’t wanted to look for her. He checked his phone only to see that Helblindi had agreed to their meeting and left the house, meeting up with the son of the enemy to maybe save the other son of the enemy, could this whole situation become even weirder?


	9. Cornered

_When you are cornered there are only two things you can do. Move or fight._

Not that Helblindi minded drinking overpriced coffee but he hated Starbucks that place was, in his eyes, for show-offs. The moment he walked through the door spotting Thor on a table with two coffees he knew why the other had chosen that shop, he was a show-off himself. His hair tied in a ponytail, the beard neatly groomed and the expensive shoes and watch were there to impress. Not Helblindi though.   
The tall man walked over hands in the pockets of his black pants, his black hair pushed back and his black button down shirt without any wrinkles. He may not have Loki’s looks but he was a good looking man so he winked at the barista before sitting down in front of the Odinson.   
“Helblindi I presume”   
“Yes nice to meet you Thor”   
“The pleasure is all mine” Thor said with a smile as he pushed the coffee at the other man. Helblindi picked it up and took a cautious sip, the coffee may be overpriced but at least it was good. Thor eyed him warily as he too took a sip before leaning forward putting his elbows on the table.   
“Tell me what happened”   
Helblindi put the cup down and leaned back in his chair.   
“Give me a reason to trust you”   
“Why would you come here in the first place if you do not trust me?”   
The man rolled his eyes and took another sip before speaking again.   
“Alright, to make it short my father is still pissed that Loki betrayed us and to punish him and have him out of our way and your reach, he gave him to the grandmaster.”   
Thor inhaled and shook his head, “man pissing your dad off seems to be a lot worse than pissing off my old man.”  
Helblindi simply shrugged and played with his cup looking around for any familiar faces. Thor emptied his cup and sighed, “do you have any idea where he is right now?” The Laufeyson made a face at him, “no, or else I wouldn’t ask you for help.”   
Both men glared at each other, they didn’t like the other and that was probably a good thing but right now they had the same goal. Thor bit his lip thinking, “don’t you have a contact or something?”   
“I have the number of his assistant but I don’t know if she will help me, she is loyal to the Grandmaster.” The two were silent for a while until Thor got an idea, “maybe we can track her down, then we would know where Loki is held and can make a plan to get him out of there.”   
Helblindi nodded and was about to say something when Thor’s phone rang. The blonde looked at the display and frowned when he read his father’s name, it was very rare for Odin to call him normally Hill or Balder contacted him instead.   
Hel raised an eyebrow at Thor’s expression but didn’t say anything as he took the call.   
“Father what is it?”   
Helblindi watched as Thor’s face became confused, then surprised and at last angry. The blonde clenched his jaw and said his goodbye before turning to Helblindi again.   
“I should kill you right here and now”   
“Ah ok but didn’t we agree on the, we are team save Loki, part?”   
Thor scoffed and stood hatred gleaming in his eyes, “my father told me that someone messed with our drugs a lot of our…customers are in the hospital for some reason. Care to tell me about it?”   
Helblindi swallowed, he totally forgot about his father’s plan to poison the drugs he stole from Odin only to sell them to his dealers. Shit. The tall man rose too, “my father did this not I or Loki so please help me.”   
Thor walked past him shaking his head in disbelieve, “fuck off pal.” Helblindi bit his lip and quickly followed him, “then don’t help me, but what about Loki?” Thor froze as he was about to leave. Helblindi saw him inhale before he turned.   
“I don’t know what to do right now, I will call you. Maybe.”   
With those words Thor turned and left the shop. 

Loki was sneaking through the large mansion evading the staff so he could be undisturbed for a few minutes. He had soon noticed that the Grandmaster had ordered that there was always someone near Loki to have an eye on him, it was annoying and disturbing.   
The Grandmaster had made no rules where he was and was not to go but certain doors were always locked and it frustrated Loki even more than it had when he was with Odin’s family. There he could at least watch TV in peace or talk to Frigga, now whenever he sat down in front of one of the large TV’s someone came in to clean or offer him something to drink and to eat. He felt almost claustrophobic and that in a mansion that was almost as big as a castle.   
Loki was hiding behind a large statue of the Grandmaster himself as a maid and some servant ran past him; his disappearance apparently had been noticed. At least the mansion was big enough so he could claim that he got lost on his way when they find him.   
He peaked out behind the statue when no one was near and went to an open door which led to a room with high bookshelves and comfortable looking armchairs. Loki frowned, a second library? He had been surprised that the Grandmaster even had one. He looked around and found a desk made of dark wood which had a few locked drawers, maybe this was more like the Grandmasters private library.   
The room had large windows and floor long thick drapes that would most likely shut out all the light from outside. On the walls were two paintings one of the Grandmaster and one of a strange looking man with white hair who wore a white fur around his shoulders.   
Loki had no idea who he was but he didn’t care to find out because suddenly steps and voices moved closer to the door. As fast as he could he ran behind one of the drapes and made sure he was completely hidden before letting out his breath as quiet as possible.   
“I think we should get rid of both”   
“Ah Topaz is there someone you don’t hate?”   
Loki could hear the Grandmaster and his assistant/bodyguard enter the room and close the door behind them, damn now he was trapped.   
“I don’t hate my mother”   
“Truly? Hard to believe whatever, time to make some plans.”   
The Grandmaster clapped his hands and it sounded like he was taking a seat, probably behind his desk.   
“If Laufey’s little plan succeeds and he is able to ruin Odin it could give us an opportunity”   
“Why are you suddenly so ambitious? You were fine for so long with only Sakaar, why do you want more suddenly.”   
The Grandmaster chuckled and it sounded like he spun around with his chair, “I am getting bored you know, new town, new live, new luck that’s what they say isn’t it?”   
“Ah I don’t think that’s the exact term”   
“Anyway I want Odin out of my way, maybe I can keep one of the sons, but not the girl she is so creepy.”   
Loki frowned, so the Grandmaster only worked with his father to take down Odin? That was kind of a good thing but he was not sure if this lunatic was even worse than his father and Odin combined. He bit his lip and focused on the conversation again.   
“What do you think about the on you took out, Blu- eh Bladder?”   
“Balder and I do not recommend him, he is absolutely loyal to Odin.”   
“And that other one?”   
“He should be easy to manipulate he is angry that his father likes his brother more”   
“Ah that’s what I liked to hear, well then it’s settled we keep him, he is the good-looking one right?”   
Loki almost heard how Topaz raised her eyebrow.   
“Forget it what about Laufey’s brood?”   
“You mean except for the one you already have?”   
“He is lovely isn’t he, like a pretty bird or a cat, minus the annoying hair shedding.”   
Topaz sighed as if all of this was giving her a headache, which it probably did.  
“I don’t know the middle brat but middle children are always the worst, or so I heard, Helblindi is…a good man”  
Both Loki and the Grandmaster heard the little hesitation in her voice, it surprised either of them.   
“A good man?”   
“He has a brain and is not overly in love with his father, so he could be useful”   
“Oh Topaz may I yet discover human feelings inside of you?”   
The woman scoffed but before she could say something, the door was opened and someone stepped inside.  
“Grandmaster!”   
“What, what did I tell you people what would happen if I get disturbed?”   
“But sir it is about your guest, Loki we cannot find him!”   
The servant sounded truly desperate and…scared. The Grandmaster hummed, “ah well that is unfortunate, who did lose him?” The man started to stutter but Topaz cut him off, “moron go search for him in the gardens and the library that man is drawn to books like a fly to shit.”   
The Grandmaster made a noise of disgust and Topaz sighed again, “ok he is drawn to books like a moth to light.”   
“Yes, yes I-I like that better, so do as she said he could not possibly leave the grounds, it is too well guarded. Topaz, go and search with them.”   
Loki heard to sets of feet move and the door was closed again leaving the Grandmaster and him alone. He really hoped that the man would go soon since he was getting hungry and didn’t want to be found out because of his growling stomach. That would be embarrassing.   
The Grandmaster stayed for another ten minutes before Loki heard him leave and he gave a sigh of relieve when the door was closed again. To be save he stayed another ten minutes behind the curtain until he stepped out and went to the door. There was nothing on the desk so he didn’t bother looking further; he needed to get out of here.   
Loki opened the door a little and listened if anyone was close but since it was quiet outside he slipped out the door and closed it behind him. Now he didn’t try too hard to stay out of the servants sight so he was soon spotted as he was heading to the kitchen.   
The maid that saw him looked as if she was about to faint before she ran back where she came from, probably to inform the Grandmaster and Topaz. Loki pretended not to notice as he entered the kitchen to get some lunch, he had skipped breakfast and was determent to get something to eat before he had to deal with his crazy host.   
He chatted with the chef, an old lady that was just as good at cooking as Frigga was, when the Grandmaster entered. Of course Topaz was not far behind him, her expression as grim as always.  
“Loki how are you today?”   
Loki looked up and pretended to be confused to see the man as he put his cutlery down in order to appear polite. The Grandmaster looked at his chef and she instantly fled the kitchen as he sat down opposite of Loki. Topaz stayed standing behind him, glaring at Loki. God if that woman was really interested in Helblindi then he would try even harder to avoid family gatherings.   
“I am fine thank you Grandmaster, how are you?”   
“Fine, fine lovely but I have heard about something unsettling.”   
Loki frowned but resumed to clear his plate, the food was really good and he didn’t want it to go to waste. The Grandmaster watched him but his expression did not betray him.   
“And what would that be?”   
Now the older man smiled, it didn’t look pleasant.  
“You disappeared today and I wondered how and why”   
Loki chuckled and finished his plate before answering; he would have to choose his words wisely.   
“I didn’t disappear I was in the house the entire day”  
“Ah well yes but I well I ordered that someone would always have their eyes on you and it was like you made yourself invisible.”   
“You are spying on me?” Loki tried to sound as shocked as possible and Topaz rolled her eyes at his performance but the Grandmaster simply smiled.   
“No I would never spy on you it is for your own safety”   
“My own safety? What could possibly happen to me in here?”   
The Grandmaster laughed and suddenly he looked quite lethal.   
“Listen to me Loki, I don’t want to hurt you or lock you up but if you misbehave again I won’t have a choice so be a good boy”   
Loki managed to not glare at the man, he nodded and looked away. His host was as much of an actor as he was and he might even be better at that game than Loki, he did underestimate the man.   
“Excellent now how about I show you my art collection? My brother forced that on me because his own house was too stuffed to keep it there.”


	10. Hidden

_Everything we see hides another thing, we always want to see what is hidden by what we see._

The damage that Laufey had done was enormous, three of their dealers were in the hospital while one was held by the police and four others had disappeared. It was only a small percentage of their men but if this disaster was going to get worse, there was no telling how many more were to be taken out of the game. At least now they knew some of their black sheep, those dealers had bought drugs from someone outside of their organization for a low price with the intention on keeping the money from Odin, naturally that backfired.   
Three of them tried their own stuff and were, together with their costumers, sent to the hospital and one junky even died and not because of an overdose. It was terrible and even though the junkies would keep buying, else they wouldn’t be junkies; it drew unwanted attention to them and worst of all it made Odin look unreliable.   
The police had already been to Thor’s casino but gladly they didn’t have a warrant so they only found a few illegal weapons that his men did not hide quickly enough. A small fee later that topic was forgotten and the officers left them in peace but the issue was still there, Laufey made them look weak.  
Odin had called Thor and Balder to Asgardian Allies and the three men were now sitting in a large conference room on a long polished table with three of their most trusted Lieutenants. Heimdall was looking as grim as ever, no one could ever tell if he was in a good mood or any mood at all since his expression didn’t seem to change. He was in charge of the drug business and one of the best there were, since he had been with Odin from the very beginning he was probably the most trusted person in the room. His eyes, how he called his spies, were personally trained by him and thanks to him they had been able to find Loki in the first place. This was one of the reasons why he had been so furious to learn that some of his subordinates were trying to screw with him. He already made an example on one of the unlucky souls who were stupid enough to betray him.   
The second was Vili Borson he was Odin’s younger brother and though they had no close relationship as brothers, they respected each other. Vili was in charge of the weapon business and he was even colder than his older brother since he had neither wife nor children, also he was a redhead and everyone knows that they have no soul. But aside all of that he was a damn good man with a clear and focused mind and no matter how dirty the stuff was he had to deal with, he got it done. Without complaining.   
The third was Darcy Lewis, she just recently rose up in ranks to become one of the Lieutenants and though she was kind of new to the business, she proofed her worth in handling the bordellos and illegal strip clubs after Loki had messed with them. The woman was not to underestimate and when asked how she could be so cruel and cunning she usually answered that she learned all of that while working at the customer service for Walmart.   
Thor liked Darcy but both Odin and Balder were still not entirely convinced of the young woman. She smiled at him and winked as their eyes met before turning to Odin.   
“So big guy trouble in paradise hm”   
Odin glared at her and Thor almost choked on his coffee, that woman got some nerve. Heimdall threw her a dry glare before focusing on Odin, “Sir I have tried to find all of the drugs that have been bought in from outside but I fear Laufey has only sold about a third of what he has stolen.”   
Vili shook his head, “we had peace for too long that was our mistake, we should have dealt with him earlier.” Darcy took a sip from her coffee and leaned back in her chair, “I think that guy is right put a bullet between his eyes and be done with it.”   
Odin put his fingertips together and shook his head, “no I don’t want him dead I want him destroyed, I want all of his. I want him to watch as I kill his children, I want him to see me taking over his pathetic company, I want that he dies with the realization that there will be nothing left of him.”   
Thor raised an eyebrow and Balder shifted obviously uncomfortable, both couldn’t remember the last time their father had been so upset. It was really unsettling but neither of them did say anything.   
A little bitter Thor thought that there were only two Laufeysons left to take care of since Loki was gone but he didn’t feel good as he thought about it. Deep down he knew that Helblindi was right, this was all Laufey’s doing, Loki was a victim as probably were his brothers.   
The blond ran a hand through his hair unsure of what to do or say. His eyes wandered until he noticed that Heimdall’s gaze was fixed on him, damn. No one was able to hide anything from that man, at least not for long.   
They talked for another hour until Odin dismissed them all. Thor made his way to the elevator but before he could step inside Heimdall grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.   
“You seemed troubled Odinson”   
Thor fought down the urge to just punch him in the face, “of course I am troubled Heimdall this matter is threatening my family.” The man slit his gaze as he took him in, could he possibly know of his meeting with Helblindi?   
“I understand but please focus on the task your father gave you.”   
Thor scoffed and hit the elevator button, “yes as long as you keep your dealers in check, because in the end this is entirely your fault.” Heimdall’s expression darkened as Thor stepped inside the elevator, “I did nothing wrong Odinson.”   
“Yeah? Then why did your men buy those drugs in the first place instead of telling you about it?”  
The door closed shut and Thor exhaled, damn he disliked the man he was so creepy when he stared at him. Down in the lobby Sif was once again flirting with Hill but only received a dry glare from the woman, Thor wondered if the day would ever come that Maria would simply shoot Sif to make her shut up.   
Thor waved at Sif and walked outside to the car he was in no mood to linger so the woman followed him quickly outside.   
“The meeting didn’t go well?”   
Thor scoffed and went to sit in the car next to Sif.   
“No, father is going crazy and I fear this will not end well”   
Sif nodded and started the car to drive to the casino since Thor didn’t tell her where to go. They sat in the car for a long while after Sif had parked it but none of them spoke a word. 

Helblindi sat in his office and stared at his phone, should he call her or would he regret it. His time with Topaz had been rather strange but he did not dislike her, there was something about that woman that intrigued him. The fact alone that she worked so close with the Grandmaster for years was enough to have him hooked.   
From what he heard it was not easy to work with or for the Grandmaster but she managed to become one of his closest and most trusted. So would she help him find his brother?   
He messed up his hair as he tried to think. It were strange times at the moment, ever since Laufey had started with his plan he needed to be even more careful than before and to make it worse now his father too had a close eye on him.   
Helblindi had always been loyal to him but with what he did with Loki made him rethink his position. Maybe after all this time Loki would get what he wanted, the end of their family business he always wanted them to become honest. Helblindi sighed he never been a honest man that was not the way of the family but what does blood mean today anyway.   
Helblindi picked up the phone the moment Angrboda walked in a stern expression on her face. Suddenly he asked himself which woman was scarier, Topaz or she and how would a fight between them end.   
“What?”   
“Your father wants you and your brother to lay low for some time, go home and do whatever you do when you are not here.”   
Helblindi frowned; he wanted them to lay low? Since when did Laufey care if they were in danger or in need of free time, that man was becoming weird.   
“Really? Well then I won’t argue, where is my brother?”   
“I think he is flirting with the lunch lady”   
Helblindi sighed, yes that sounded like Byleist. He took his jacket and went to fetch his brother.   
A few weeks ago a nice young lady, her name was Lorelei he believed, started to work at the cafeteria and ever since his little brother laid eyes on her, he saw it as his solemn duty to seduce her.   
Helblindi made his way into the cafeteria and immediately spotted the big guy as he eagerly chatted with the brown haired woman who was smiling at him shyly. Helblindi had to admit that she got quite the looks with her thin frame and beautiful shaped face. They would make a cute pair but he had more important matters to care about.   
“By we need to go, now!”   
His brother spun around, alarmed by the tone in his voice and with a quick goodbye the two brothers left the building.

Loki did his best puppy eyes and it surprisingly worked.   
“Ah I just can’t deny you anything my dear” the Grandmaster said shaking his head while Topaz rolled her eyes. Loki managed a small smile before the Grandmaster spoke up again, “but my little darling you will have to do something for me in return.”   
Loki’s heart fell and he prepared himself mentally for whatever humiliating task would be asked of him. His thoughts must have shown on his face because the Grandmaster chuckled and waved his hand.   
“Relax I won’t ask anything big of you just something you would do most likely anyway.”   
Loki raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly, “and what would that be?” The Grandmaster grinned and waved his hand dismissively, “I will tell you when the time comes.” Loki tilted his head, “no either now or never I don’t like surprises.” It was clear that the Grandmaster was not used to someone who actually talked back and for a moment Loki could see a dangerous gleam in his eyes.   
“Alright I want you to get into Odin’s system and shut down his servers or whatever, just cause a little mischief. See, nothing too big right”   
A little nervous Loki licked his lips, true it was nothing too big but somehow he still didn’t like it, it was too easy and live was everything but easy. Then again he was quite desperate so he nodded, “I will do it so now please let me call my brother.” The Grandmaster clapped his hands and turned to Topaz, “yes, now we are talking, Topaz.”  
The woman pulled her phone out, dialled a number and shoved it into Loki’s hand. It surprised him that he didn’t need to tell her his number; honestly he would have expected her to delete it right after they had captured Balder, strange. He took the phone, turned away from the Grandmaster and Topaz and put it to his ear hoping that Helblindi would pick up.   
“Oh hi Topaz I wanted to call you too, how are you?”  
Loki frowned and looked to the woman, what the hell?   
“Ah Hel this is Loki and I think you will have some explaining to do, at some point”   
He could almost hear his brother blush at the end of the line and he began to grin.   
“Loki ah well this is awkward…how are you? Has that old pervert touched you?”   
Loki shot the Grandmaster a look, he was unsure of how much he could hear but better safe than sorry.   
“I am good Hel the Grandmaster takes good care of me don’t worry. How is Byleist?”   
Helblindi hesitated with his answer; Loki knew that he didn’t believe him; in some way it was sweet that his brother was worried over his virtue. As if there was anything left to save.  
“Good to hear, By is fine he has a new love interest, it is really sweet to look at him flirting. Loki I need to know do you trust him?”   
Loki frowned, “who? Byleist?”   
“Him, I read the note and I am unsure what to think of him”  
His heart jumped, Thor he was talking about Thor.   
Loki shot the Grandmaster a quick look before he answered.  
“How sweet that he is in love, I trust him that he will make the right decision when the time comes.”   
Helblindi exhaled he sounded not quite relieved but he couldn’t tell what it sounded like, Loki wanted to know what happened. The Grandmaster tilted his head and tapped his finger on his wrist, time was up.   
“Hel I need to go, take care of yourself and tell By I miss him”   
“You too little brother, take care.”   
They hung up and Loki gave the phone back to Topaz ignoring the Grandmasters stare, the man knew that he told his brother more than he let on.   
The woman took her phone and Loki smiled at her, “I think my brother likes you.” She snorted and put the phone away but Loki was sure to see a certain gleam in her eyes. As much as he wished Helblindi to be happy, the thought of having her as his sister-in-law was terrifying.   
“Very well” the Grandmaster exclaimed obviously he didn’t like to not be the centre of attention, “who is in for pizza?” Topaz and Loki exchanged a look before faking smiles and nodding. 

Helblindi smiled. His brother was with Topaz and that meant he could find him. He quickly dialled another number and waited for an old friend to pick up the phone. God his father would kill him if he knew about all of this or only part of it.   
His friend picked up the phone and Helblindi sighed in relieve when he heard his voice.   
“Coulson”   
“Phil old friend this is Helblindi. Do you remember the incident in Germany?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I really like the idea of Darcy as the owner of a strip club where she just sits at the bar and judges the performance of her girls and when she is unimpressed she will show them how it is done.


	11. Held

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I will be away till Thursday because of a job interview another chapter  
> Enjoy and wish me luck

_When I finally held the trophy, it was just how I imagined it would be._

Thor was pushing his breakfast around on his plate when his phone rang. Gladly only Hela was sitting at the table with him right now who was reading a book and since she was still mad at him for getting drunk she ignored everything he did. He fished the phone out of his pocket and read the text he got from Helblindi. 

_I found him._

Thor almost chocked on his coffee which made Hela actually look up from the book she was reading. She slit her gaze and before Thor could react he snatched his phone out of his hand.   
“Hey! Give that back!”   
Hela stared at it as she tried to put the pieces together. Her mouth was a thin line as she began to speak, “explain this and pray to your god that it will be satisfying.” Thor swallowed and told her about his meeting with Helblindi and about what happened to Loki, he was unsure if he could trust her not to run to Odin but what he knew was that she would not let him go until she had all the answers.   
Good for him that Hela was mostly loyal to herself. Had Thor known that Odin and her had an argument not too long ago he would have come to her sooner but better late than never.   
“And you want to save him?”   
Thor shrugged, “actually I am not sure but I guess Helblindi needs help or else he wouldn’t have told me.” Hela nodded and pushed the phone back to her brother, this was all very interesting.   
“Well I guess this is your lucky day brother, I will help you.”   
Thor stared at her dumbfounded, she would help him?   
“Ah thank you?”   
Hela raised an eyebrow and finished her breakfast while Thor stared at her unable to quite cope with all of this. Finally she rose from her seat and put her plate into the dishwasher, “call me up on the details later I have a job today.”   
“Alright have fun”   
Have fun. That was probably the strangest and most inappropriate thing to tell an assassin but whatever, he was too confused to care right now. Thor dumped the rest of his food and put the plate away before making his way into his bedroom, he needed more privacy before he made the call.   
He closed and locked the door behind him and sat down on his bed, he needed to think this through. Having Hela on his side was a huge advantage, she was probably the only person to get into an area of high security unseen and with minimum effort and if the Laufeyson decided to turn on him he would certainly die through her hand.   
Thor licked his lips, but what about the Grandmaster if he found out about it…no it was time for action and not for overthinking. He called Helblindi and unconsciously a smile spread over his face.   
“Yes?”   
“I’m in”   
“I hoped you’d say that”   
“And I am bringing my sister” 

Helblindi looked up as the two entered the room and Byleist sat up a little straighter in his chair one hand on his beloved dessert eagle. Hela grinned but Thor looked really grim and professional as he took Helblindi’s hand and shook it.   
“Laufeyson”   
“Odinson”   
Thor turned to Byleist. The middle brother didn’t quite look like his brothers, he was also tall with dark hair but his eyes had the same blue shade as Laufey’s rather than the beautiful green Loki and Helblindi had and his frame was not thin but rather broad. Loki on steroids shot through his head before he nodded a greeting to the big guy.   
Helblindi studied Hela and offered his hand which she took and shook, her grip was surprisingly firm. Byleist and Hela eyed each other but only when she came to stand in front of him the man stood, he was even taller than Thor which made the girl look like a tiny Goth Barbie.   
Hela grinned and pointed at the weapon, “I like your toy, does she have a name?” The man scoffed and shook his head, “only fools and children name their weapon.” Hela laughed and pulled her own Sig P210 silver legend out and caressed it like a pet, “oh I think it can be funny to name them, mine is called fluffy silver death bunny. It makes dying by my hand so much more humiliating.”   
All three men stared at the girl unsure if she was joking or would shoot them if they laughed. Helblindi and Byleist looked at Thor expecting him to do something.   
“Ah well let’s start with the planning.”   
Both brothers exhaled and a lot of tension left them as everyone gathered around the small table. Helblindi had rented a hotel room for the day so they were on neutral ground to prepare themselves. It was not fancy but it would subside and no one complained about it.   
After they studied the blueprints of the Grandmasters mansion they readied their weapons and the rest of their gear. The plan was simple; Hela would go in and find Loki while the rest of them would stay on high alert for backup. The girl had refused to take anyone of them with her since they would only slow her down or worse, draw attention to her.   
So in the end she would basically do all the work while the guys stayed in the car and out of sight. It was not the first time that Hela was supposed to sneak into the mansion of some rich guy but normally she went there to threaten or kill them and not to save someone.   
They drove to the mansion which took them almost the entire day but when they arrived they were ready to strike, well Hela was. Helblindi parked the car on the road that led to the mansion but stayed hidden between a few trees, since it was already dark they wouldn’t easily spotted.   
“Damn, why do rich people always have so large gardens this is so annoying” Hela complained as she got out of the car. From where they were standing she could see the high fence that surrounded the entire estate. Between the house and the fence lay almost two hundred meters of grass which didn’t provide any kind of shelter.   
Well good thing that Hela liked challenges. Helblindi stayed in the car while Thor and Byleist walked with her to the fence. Both men were dressed in black like Hela but she also put on a bandana that held her hair and hid the upper half of her face. She wore a belt with many small bags that contained a lot of different gear that were essential for her mission; it was like the one Batman wore just not in yellow.   
“Alright sister I trust mom didn’t lie when she said that you are the best”   
Hela grinned and checked her gear one more time, “oh brother keep talking like this and I do might kill you one day.” Thor swallowed and took a step back. Byleist smiled and looked at the girl, “need a lift?” Hela tilted her head, “sure why not.”   
Hela put both feet in Byleist hands and the man threw her over the fence. She made a flip in the air and landed gracefully on the other side, such a big guy had his use.   
With a quick look she took her surroundings in and ran towards the house, gladly no guards spotted her and she was able to catch her breath once she reached the house. Now the hard part began, she needed to find out where Loki was. Her first instinct was that he would probably sleep in one of the upper floors since he was a prisoner and it was easier to keep someone from running if he could fall to his death.   
She looked up and spotted an open window on the first floor if it was already open there was less of a chance that she would accidently set of an alarm. With a few skilled moves she took out her tools from her utility belt and put them to use. She used gloves with claws and spikes for her shoes, similar to what the ninjas in Japan used.   
It didn’t take her long to reach the window and as she looked inside she saw a small bathroom that was gladly unoccupied. She checked if the window was wired before pushing it open and climbing inside. Quickly she put her tools back before sneaking to the door, listening for any noises coming from outside. It was already past midnight so it was unlikely that many people were still up even though the Grandmaster was known for his parties. Hela doubted that he would have a party on a Wednesday evening, but it was possible.   
Hela had memorized the layout of the mansion and together with the camera she had with her, it was small enough to fit through a keyhole, she checked the rooms in almost no time. While she was working she did encounter a few servants and also a guard but none of them seemed to expect any disturbance and most of them looked pretty tired so it was easy to hide or sneak past them.   
As she expected Loki’s room was not on the ground floor but on the third floor, to her surprise he was still awake.   
As Hela pushed the camera through the keyhole she saw him sitting on the bed with reading a book, typically. She put the camera away and opened the door to slip inside.

Loki looked up from his book to snarl at whoever came in uninvited but as he saw the figure dressed in black he jumped to his feet.   
“Who are you!”   
“Keep quiet Loki”   
“Hela?”   
She pushed her mask up and grinned at her friend, “live and in colour.”   
Loki couldn’t hold it; he moved forward and hugged the girl. She seemed as startled as he had been a minute ago but in the end she patted his back.   
“How did you find me?”   
“Your brother Hel…boy found you and called Thor and you know how it is with older brothers.”   
Loki chuckled, “yes right, you always have to do it yourself.”   
“Exactly now grab your things and come we need to get out of here.”   
Loki nodded and grabbed some clothes before disappearing into his bathroom to change; he didn’t want to be saved in his pyjamas especially when the pyjamas were blue with yellow flowers. Why did the Grandmaster had to pick out every piece of clothing he possessed here?  
Hela opened the window and looked outside, she did spot a few guards but if they weren’t having night vision they wouldn’t spot her since the moon was hidden by clouds.   
It was too high for Loki to climb since he was untrained so they would have to get a few stories down. The bathroom door opened and Loki came out, wearing a pair of black pants and a blue shirt, good so he wouldn’t be spotted too easily.  
She led him down the hallway but Loki stopped her before she could turn the corner, “wait there is another way where less servants are.” Hela frowned and pulled her mask down, “you mean they are still up?” He nodded before leading her the other way, “yes they check on me every hour even when I’m sleeping.”   
The girl cursed under her breath and followed.   
They made their way quietly and surprisingly fast until Hela stopped him, “we can climb down from here.” Loki raised an eyebrow but she already pulled him into another abandoned bathroom and opened the window.   
“Hela I don’t think this is such a good idea”   
“I don’t care what you think I am the assassin you do as I say”   
Loki tried to talk back but suddenly every light in the house was turned on and a too familiar voice resounded through the halls.   
“Loki, I told you if you disappear again I won’t be pleased with you, now come out and face your punishment.”   
Loki paled and looked to Hela who looked totally confused, “what the actual fu-.”   
“We need to hurry!”   
She pulled a rope out of her belt and tied it to the toilet before throwing the end out of the window.   
“Here put them on and do as I do”   
She threw a pair of simple black gloves at him before she climbed out of the window and slid down the rope. As quickly as possible Loki put on the gloves and climbed out of the window all his intended protest forgotten, still he didn’t like heights but it was better than going back to the Grandmaster.   
Hela was holding the end of the rope and looked up to him, “come on it’s not that high!” Loki bit his lip to keep himself from screaming as he slid down the rope.   
“Over there!”   
“Ah shit there I go killing again”   
“Wait what? Hela!”   
A lot of things happened simultaneously, three guards came running towards them, their guns pointing at Hela who pulled, in on fluid motion, two knives out of her belt throwing them one into the eye of the left guard and the other into the throat of the right, Loki confused and scared hit the ground and lost his balance to land inelegantly on his behind.  
The remaining guard in the middle stopped as he registered that his comrades were dead but it was already too late for him as the girl jumped at him slicing his throat open with one clean cut.   
“Damn that hurt” Loki complained as he got to his feet and wiped his butt. Hela rolled her eyes pulling her knives out of the dead guards and putting them back, “come you baby we need to hurry.”   
They ran to the fence and shouting in the distance indicated that the bodies had been found which made both of them run a little faster. Gladly they didn’t intent to shoot Loki so they held their fire. Both stopped in front of the fence and Loki grabbed his knees to take deep breaths, he hadn’t run since high school.   
“How do we get over the fence?”   
“We don’t we go through it”   
Loki frowned but Hela already pulled out a side cutter and began to work. 

Thor and Byleist were waiting for Hela and Loki in silence for almost an hour until Thor couldn’t hold it anymore. He turned to the taller man and eyed him suspiciously.   
“You know I never heard anything about you, what do you do exactly?”   
Byleist turned to him, his eyebrows knitted, “I do what needs to be done, I intimidate people, beat up those who refuse to be intimidated and whatever else my father wants.”   
Thor nodded, so Byleist was basically doing the same that he does, interesting.   
“Are you good with your father?”   
“Are you?”   
Thor scoffed and shook his head, “I understand I won’t ask.” He turned away but to his surprise the man started to talk again, “father is not the same since mother died, he was always distant and a little cold towards Loki and me but now everything just gotten worse. I don’t know what to think anymore.”   
Thor looked at the man and seeing the sadness in his eyes made his heart clench a little, he was blessed with a living mother, a brother and a sister and even though their relationship was everything but perfect he loved his father. Since he met Loki his thinking already changed and he didn’t know if it was for the better, he was beginning to see the shades in his black and white world. Yes Loki truly was trouble but maybe he was the good kind of trouble.   
They didn’t talk much after that and when they heard shouting they went on high alert waiting for their younger siblings to appear. Thor spotted them a few meters away and they moved along the fence to greet them, seeing that Hela was already cutting a hole into the fence while Loki was catching his breath.


	12. Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you 100 Kudos that is amazing and means a lot to me  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter

_It’s always good to be strong but sometimes it is better to be saved._

“How did you find me?” Loki asked his brother as he fastened his seatbelt. Hel didn’t bother with it and just hit the gas the moment everyone was in.  
“I called Phil”  
“Phil? You mean Coulson?”  
“Yep”  
“But doesn’t he work for the government?”  
“He does”  
“Explain”  
“Loki we are chased by a mad man and his honestly quite skilled men, do you really think this is the right time?”  
“Spill it, I know you can multitask”  
“Ah alright, five years ago I went to Germany because a delivery got lost at the customs” Helblindi began as he took a sharp corner that sent everyone in the car flying. Loki could hear Byleist growling at Thor who was now pressed against the big guy.  
“That’s when we met, he wanted to look into the package and we made a deal” he was cut off as Hela opened the window leaning out and shooting at one of the four cars that were following them. Thor held Hela’s belt to secure her while he also fastened his seatbelt with his free hand. She had a good aim and managed to blow one tire. The driver hit the break but that only send them spinning and one of the other cars was hit by them.  
“He would let me go and ignore my business this time in exchange for information on one of our less important costumers”  
Loki frowned, his grip on the door handle tightened as they took another sharp turn, getting on the freeway.  
“And father was okay with that?”  
“Well father doesn’t know about everything I do little brother and I want to keep it this way”  
Hela was in the car again and Helblindi sped up and snaked through the traffic, two cars still behind them.  
“I offered Coulson another deal like this and he agreed. In fact he was so happy that the blueprints of the building were almost free.”  
Loki laughed, “if we survive this you will have to send him a thank you card.”  
Helblindi laughed too and got off the freeway again managing to throw one car off because they missed the exit. Hela looked out of the back, “how in hell is there no police after us?” She was thrown into Thor’s lap as Helblindi evaded another car and Thor pushed her into her seat and buckled her up.  
“My theory is that the Grandmaster pays them to look away”  
Byleist nodded and checked his phone for the news, “I think you are right Loki, I mean basically all of Sakaar belongs to him and we are still within the city limits.”  
“Nice, but can someone please try to take out that car behind us?”  
Byleist opened the window and leaned out holding his weapon as calm as possible. It was amazing that he managed to squeeze himself through that, in relation to him, tiny window.  
“When you manage that I might get a little respect for you Byleist” Hela announced as she watched the big guy aim. Byleist ignored her and pulled the trigger two times before sitting back again.  
Hela and Thor watched as a tire blew and the windshield of the car cracked preventing the driver from seeing where they were heading. The driver hit the brakes and another car crashed into it from behind, there was no chance they would be able to come after them. Loki watched the scene in the mirror and grinned at Hela, “never underestimate a Laufeyson dear, we rarely let on what we are truly capable of.”  
The girl scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, “I still did all of the work.” Thor smiled as he heard her angry mumbling but didn’t say anything, for now he was happy that everyone was save and unhurt.  
“Where are we heading now?”  
Helblindi looked at Thor in the mirror, “I don’t know? Loki?”  
“Home please, I mean my apartment not Laufey’s house”  
“If you think you are safe there”  
“I should be unless one of you talks”  
Thor and Hela exchanged a look and shook their heads, “what point would it make to save you only to have our father kill you?” Loki smiled but then he remembered something and pulled out a flash drive from his pocket and threw it at Hela.  
“Here you will need that, trust me”  
Thor frowned and looked at the drive, “for what?”  
Loki licked his lips nervously, “I think you will find out in a few hours I just hope I am home before that.” The siblings exchanged a look but didn’t say anything instead both of them tried to relax and Hela even took a nap.  
Helblindi drove all the way back into the city without taking a break and to their own surprise no police bothered them and the Grandmasters goons didn’t find them again either. When they stopped in front of the house where Loki lived all of them were relieved, Loki almost felt like crying, at home at last.  
He was about to jump out of the car as Thor cleared his throat, oh yes he didn’t have time for this earlier, “thank you, you two, for everything. Feel free to call if there is something I can do to help you with.” Thor smiled at him and Hela shrugged but she couldn’t keep the hint of a smile off her face.  
Loki got out and went up to his apartment, he never felt so good simply being at home. The moment he locked the door behind him, he let out a laugh, it was real, he was home he was saved, how was this possible? 

Loki slept in the next morning. He just enjoyed staying in his own bed so much that it was already afternoon when he got up and took a shower. Since his stomach was growling he ordered some Chinese and waited, dressed in his favourite fluffy green bathrobe, lying on his couch.  
When the food arrived he devoured everything within minutes simply enjoying the familiar food. In his eyes this was heaven. After he was full he went and turned on his laptop it was time to get back into familiar waters.  
To his surprise he had a lot emails from Svad and even one from Amora. After all that happened he would have expected that Svad would never want to talk to him again, ever. He quickly answered Amoras mail telling her that he was home again and then he took his time to read the other emails.  
Svad wrote that he moved away to be closer to his son and obviously to be able to protect him better. Loki was really sad to have lost his only friend but he also felt guilty to be the cause of his misery.  
After that he noticed an email from work which said that he was fired for being so long absent without a notice but it didn’t bother him much. He would get his job back or find another in no time; right now he didn’t feel like working anyway.  
To relax even more Loki opened one of his old programs he had worked on before he got captured and started coding. It was almost 1 am when he was finished and went to bed feeling, for the first time in a long time, happy again.  
The next day he got up before noon and since his fridge was completely empty he needed to do some grocery shopping. He left the apartment and returned two hours later with enough food for the rest of the week. 

Loki was preparing dinner as his doorbell rang. A little nervous and confused he walked up to the door, maybe it was just Amora, if she read his email she maybe wanted to have sex. Loki looked through the spyhole and his confusion grew, it was Thor. He opened the door slowly, carefully, “hello Thor.” The big smile on the blondes face eased some of his tension, “hi Loki, how are you?” The black haired man couldn’t keep the smile off his face and stepped aside, “good and you?”  
“I’m fine thank you” he answered as he walked into the living room looking around. Loki locked the door behind him and walked back into the kitchen, “honestly I did expect a call but not a visit.”  
Thor followed him slowly into the kitchen his gaze fixed on Loki’s behind as he walked. Unconsciously he licked his lips forcing his eyes up as he leaned against the doorframe, “I wanted to talk to you. In person” Loki was preparing a salad and turned to push the bowl into Thor’s hands, “talk with me? About what? Could you please mix the salad?”  
Thor looked at the bowl a little confused but did as he was asked while Loki was stirring the pasta and sauce for the dish.  
“Yes I, ah I don’t know how to say it”  
“You have a crush on me”  
Thor almost dropped the bowl but managed to put it on the table before looking at the other man again.  
“What, how did you?”  
Loki looked over his shoulder at the blond man with a grin, “Thor I know what it looks like to have a crush on someone.” He poured the pasta into a sieve before handing plates and cutlery to Thor who put them on the table, too.  
“And to be honest, I got a text from Hela”  
“That little traitor”  
Loki laughed and put the pasta into the sauce mixing both before putting the pan on the table. He motioned Thor to sit before he went to the fridge and got each of them a beer, he had a feeling Thor would need it. He sat down and opening the bottles and pushing one into Thor’s hand the blond man mumbled a thank you and took a long sip.  
They ate in silence until Thor couldn’t stand it anymore, he had to say something.  
“You are a great chef”  
“Thank you it is one of my favourite dishes, had I known you would drop by I would have made steaks. You look more like the meat kind of guy.”  
Thor grinned and took another sip, “true I love steak but it is not like it is the only food for me.” Loki presented him with a dirty grin, “maybe in the future you will hunger more for my meat.”  
Thor blushed and started to cough while Loki emptied his bottle of beer. It was still so easy to make this guy blush, adorable.  
“Now weren’t you about to tell me about your crush?”  
Thor groaned and hid his face in his hands while Loki got up to get two new beers. It was almost sweet how hard it was for Thor to admit his feelings, like he was about to confess to his first crush in high school. Loki took a sip from his bottle and thought about it, Thor had always been straight so he was kind of his first crush; it made him smile even wider.  
Thor looked at Loki before he emptied his beer grabbing the new one immediately after.  
“Loki you have to understand that this is completely new for me. I have always loved women and they love me but every time I see you I feel…I feel like those cheesy love songs always tell. I feel hot, confused, scared and self-conscious I want to stare at you and touch you, I-I, I want you.”  
Loki listened without looking away once, his fingers played with the beer bottle and a slight blush crept over his face. He was…flattered and he was used a lot because of Svad and Amora. Thor kept staring at him obviously waiting for some kind of response while Loki admired his face.  
The neatly trimmed beard, those beautiful blue eyes and those thick lashes, damn that man was hot but he already knew that. So why did he suddenly react to him, it couldn’t be because of the praise he received, that was just silly or wasn’t it?  
“Thor I…I don’t know what to say”  
The blond man looked down at his empty plate a devastated look in his face and Loki saw his error.  
“No, no, no not like this in a positive way Thor I am speechless because I…I do like you too”  
Thor’s head shot up, hope glistered in his eyes and once again Loki was at a loss of words. Since he didn’t know what to say he blushed like a silly child and started to clear the table to flee from the awkwardness.  
Thor knew he had won, while Loki had been at his house he had constantly flirted with him in hopes to make him uncomfortable and he had always been the one to flee; now it was him. Loki was running and this time it was because of what Thor said, yes achievement unlocked.  
Thor stood and followed the man into the kitchen a big smile on his face. Loki was standing at the sink and jumped as he turned and found Thor standing behind him, “Thor! What, don’t do that again.” The blond man chuckled and took Loki’s hands into his as his gaze fixed on Loki’s beautiful green eyes.  
“Is-is this the moment where we kiss?”  
Thor swallowed hard, “I-I think so.”  
“Ah ok”  
The moment their lips locked was something either of them knew and still neither of them ever really experienced. It was like lightning was dancing between them and when they broke the kiss too look at each other, both knew there was no going back.  
Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck one hand at the back of his head to push the other down into a much deeper kiss. Thor put his hands on Loki’s hips to pull him closer to close the gap between them. Both opened their lips and Loki’s tongue shot into Thor’s mouth where he was greeted by its an equally greedy wet inhabitant.  
They parted only because of the need for air and Loki again blushed under Thor’s heated gaze, damn he was supposed be the experienced one here.  
“Bedroom?”  
Now Thor slightly blushed at the suggestion but he nodded. Loki took his hand and led him into his bedroom getting onto the bed and pulling him with him. Thor was on top of Loki as he started to kiss him again one of his hands caressing his cheek and slowly wandering down the side of his neck.  
Loki ran a hand through Thor’s hair the other stroke his chest feeling the muscles underneath. He felt his arousal grow as Thor began to kiss the side of his neck pulling his shirt down to gently bite his collarbone.  
Loki couldn’t hold the moan that escaped him. He began to pull on Thor’s shirt only barely noticing that it was one of the shirts he once lent to him. He wanted Thor naked, now. The blond man chuckled and straightened up to pull the shirt over his head to throw it aside.  
Loki’s eyes widened as he took him in. Never had he had a lover that was so good looking and he was all his. He put his hands on his shoulders and pulled Thor down so he could kiss his chest. His tongue followed his muscles and he noticed the shiver that went through that beautiful body.  
“Ah Loki”  
Suddenly he was pushed back and Thor pulled his shirt of too before yanking down his trousers to take a look at those long legs. Loki gasped as he was suddenly almost bare; a slight flush crept to his cheeks.  
Thor licked his lips, “so beautiful” he whispered before leaning down to kiss every inch of the pale skin he could reach. Loki shivered but didn’t protest instead he ran a hand through the thick blond hair encouraging Thor to continue.  
“May-may I see all of you?”  
Loki looked in those beautiful blue eyes as they looked up to him; one of Thor’s fingers was already slightly pulling at the waistband of his boxers. It did impress Loki that Thor had enough self-control to keep himself from just ripping the fabric to shreds.  
Loki smiled a mischievous smile, “no, you may not.” Thor looked so confused that Loki broke into laughter, “not before you show me what you hide in those pants.” Thor’s face lit up and he got off the bed to push his pants down, after a moment of thinking he also pushed down his boxers and Loki couldn’t hold the gasp that left his lips.  
“Impressed or shocked?”  
“I am not sure, a little bit of both maybe”  
Thor laughed and put a hand on his length, it was definitely not the biggest cock Loki had ever seen, the internet does ruin someone quite a bit, but it was definitely the largest he ever had and to be honest the best looking, too.  
“Great now I feel insecure”  
Thor laughed again and crawled back on the bed kissing Loki while pulling his boxers down, his eyes didn’t leave his face until they were off.  
“Don’t say that Loki I am sure your cock is perfect just like the rest of you.”  
Loki blushed again and even turned his head away to hide his embarrassment. When was the last time he even felt embarrassed?  
_Damn you Thor you will pay for that_ , he thought and bit his lip. Thor looked down at his already hard member and licked his lips, as expected even Loki’s sex was beautiful. Carefully and surprisingly gentle he took it into his hand and Loki gasped once again. He arched his back up a little as Thor began to stroke him running his thumb over the tip of his length. Loki grit his teeth trying to hold a moan back but it was in vain.  
Thor chuckled and watched his expression which made Loki blush and shut his eyes.  
“You are so beautiful” Thor said with a deep rumble in his voice. He leaned down and the tip of his tongue brushed the sensitive head of his cock making him gasp for air.  
“Damn Thor I am not known for my patience, take me or let me take you!”  
Thor sat up and looked a little concerned, “I ah well I only did this once with my sorta girlfriend so…” Loki pushed himself up on his elbows and grinned at him, “how sweet you don’t know what to do. Don’t worry, I will guide you and since I would be unable to control myself, I will let you take me.”  
Thor shot him a dry glare, “well thank you.” Loki laughed and turned to reach his nightstand getting a bottle of lube and a condom. On second thought he looked back at Thor’s member and threw the condom back in.  
“Ah do you have one with you? I don’t know if mine will fit you”  
Thor grinned and went to his pants to pull out a condom to put it on the bed, Loki felt a little at ease and nodded. He pushed the lube in Thor’s hand and got on his knees, his head resting on his pillow while his ass was high up in the air.  
“Always remember Thor there is never too much lube so now get started.”  
Thor laughed and kissed one of the cheeks and squeezed the other, “I do know about the basics.” Loki looked over his shoulder with a grin, “sure princess now don’t make me wait any longer.” This time Thor bit the cheek making Loki yelp but a firm hand held him in place.  
Thor coated his fingers with lube and started to rub his hole pushing gently against it. Loki blushed and turned to look at the headboard again, he had a feeling that this was going to be real good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaa I know it is mean to stop here but I do what I want


	13. Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s out with the plot and in with the porn

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage._

When Thor pushed his first finger in Loki couldn’t hold back his moan. It was one of the sweetest sounds Thor had ever heard, he wanted more. He pulled his finger out and pushed in again, this time deeper and he lingered a moment before pulling out again drawing a noise of protest from Loki.   
“You ass stop teasing”   
That earned him a smack on his already bitten cheek, damn it he even sounded good when he hissed. Thor pushed his finger in again but this time all the way which made Loki grip the sheets and shut his eyes.   
“Can I put another in?”   
“Just do it Thor!”   
With a huge grin he worked two fingers into the tight hole moving them in and out with quickly growing ease.   
This time he didn’t ask but simply pushed a third finger in extracting the sweetest moan from Loki, yet. It was getting harder and harder for both of them not to start jerking off especially when Loki started to move his ass to fuck himself with his fingers.   
Thor let him while he fumbled around to get the condom ripping it open with his teeth like a stupid teenager. He pulled his fingers out and earned a disappointed moan from Loki, “a little more patience dear.” Loki looked over his shoulder to watch Thor putting the condom on and applying more lube to himself and Loki.   
“Are you ready?”   
“Yes but please go slowly I want to enjoy this”   
Thor nodded and pushed against his loose muscle until he was in. Both moaned and while Loki buried his face in the pillow Thor held his hip in a tight grip trying his best to control his needs.   
“Oh shit Loki”   
Loki laughed into the pillow and waved his hand telling him to continue and Thor gladly complied. He slowly pushed till he was completely sheathed already feeling the tension building up inside of him. Now he finally started to thrust into Loki but both men knew they wouldn’t last long as Thor hit Loki’s prostate making him a shivering, whimpering mess.  
“Damn Loki I don’t think I can hold it any longer”   
Thor grabbed Loki’s member and with a few more thrusts he came deep inside him while Loki cursed under his breath spilling in Thor’s hand.   
They took a minute to collect themselves and to catch their breaths until Thor pulled out and Loki let himself fall to his side. Thor took off the condom to tie it up and throw it in the bin next to the bed. He turned around to look at the mess he left; Loki was still breathing heavily his eyes closed and one hand still griping the sheets.   
Thor chuckled as he watched him, “did I fuck you unconscious?”   
“Shut up and let me rest you ass”   
Thor laughed and went to the bathroom to wash his hand and cock; he always disliked the smell of rubber on his dick, before getting back and spooning Loki.   
“Loki?”   
“Yes Thor?”   
“I am sorry for kidnapping you”   
“You are forgiven”   
“Loki?”   
“Yes Thor?”   
“Do I own your ass now?”   
“Thor I swear to god if you don’t shut up I will never sleep with you again”   
Thor grinned and his fingertips caressed the bite mark on Loki’s ass drawing a little hiss from the other. His fingers wandered further and wrapped themselves around his still half hard cock. Loki’s eyes shot open and to Thor’s surprise he was hard again after only a few strokes, so he leaned over him biting his earlobe before whispering, “I highly doubt that.” 

Loki moaned loudly as Thor bit down on the side of his neck leaving a not too faint mark on his beautiful skin. Thor grinned and wrapped his hand around both of their erections rubbing them together as he watched Loki shut his eyes in pleasure.   
“Thor!”   
“Yes love?”   
“I ah I think I’m going to pass out”   
Thor laughed letting go to reposition himself so he was able to take Loki’s cock deep into his mouth. It was still a little strange for him to suck someone off but seeing Loki squirm, curse and plead was too good to not do it. Loki whimpered fisted one hand in Thor’s hair digging his heels into the mattress, “damn you are way too good at this Thor.”   
The blond chuckled what made the other moan as he felt the vibrations along his shaft. Thor’s tongue played around the tip of his cock before blew on it making Loki hiss and bite his lip, “you will pay for that Odinson.”   
Thor licked his lips, “oh I would love to see you try Laufeyson.” Loki opened his eyes and his gaze fixed on him, a mischievous smile spread across his features, “are you not curious Thor?” Thor straightened as Loki sat up pulling him into a deep kiss, he could taste himself on Thor’s tongue.   
“Curious about what?”   
“About how it would feel to let go”   
Thor raised an eyebrow and Loki used his confusion to push him down on the mattress straddling his legs. He could see excitement glistering in his eyes, just how he wanted it to be.   
“I could make you lose you, make you fall and catch you before you hit the ground. Are you not curious about how it will feel to be free?”   
Thor chuckled and put his hand on Loki’s tights, he was intrigued but honestly he was unsure if he was ready for it. Loki saw the hesitation in his eyes and gently kissed his lips, “Thor I would never hurt you and I give you a choice.”   
“Thank you Loki” Thor said pulling him into a deeper kiss this time, “but I am not uninterested.”   
Loki nodded, “how about we start with something small.” He kissed his chest while his hand wandered down to his length wrapping one finger after another around it.   
“What do you have in mind?”  
Loki grinned, “put your hands over your head and keep them there unless I do something to you that makes you feel uncomfortable. Ah and close your eyes.” Thor frowned but did as he was told the feeling of excitement rushing through him once his eyes were closed.   
Satisfied Loki went lower licking his length from the base to the tip, extracting a moan from the blond man. His tongue swirled around the tip before he took him into his mouth as far as he dared without chocking. Thor moaned and Loki could see how hard it was for him not to grab is hair and simply fuck is face.   
Loki slowly took him out of his mouth and rubbed his thumb over the tip while looking around for the lube. Once he found it he started sucking him again while coating his fingers with it. Since he didn’t intent to scare Thor he ran his fingers along his shaft and down his balls where he waited for a moment as he felt Thor tense.   
Loki sucked harder working with his free hand on the base of his cock till Thor relaxed and he dared to move his fingers lower. He put a finger on Thor’s entrance and watched as he licked his lips and twitched his fingers. Good thing that Loki had some experience about that matter.   
Slowly he began circling his entrance in the same rhythm he used for his tongue and to his surprise Thor moaned and spread his legs wider. Loki chuckled and blew at the tip of Thor’s cock, making him jerk in surprise.   
“I think you start to like it, don’t you?”   
“Ah Loki may I open my eyes? I want to see you”   
Loki licked his lips and pressed his fingertip against Thor’s hole while his grip on his cock tightened.   
“No”   
“Loki please!” he whined and Loki couldn’t keep the grin off his face.   
“No! You will open your eyes when I tell you to”   
With that he pushed the tip of his finger in making Thor jerk his hip up again with a loud moan. Loki swallowed his cock again, deeper this time sucking and playing with his tongue while his finger constantly moved in and out until it was completely inside.   
Thor was a moaning and pleading mess now his hands tight fists and his teeth bit together as he tried to win back his composure. Finally Loki found it, “open your eyes and look at me Thor!” Thor’s eyes snapped open as Loki brushed his prostate and with a loud yell he came into Loki’s mouth who managed to take him almost completely in. Loki took his time to pull back because he didn’t wanted to ruin the aftermath of Thor’s climax but when he did, he quickly swallowed and his hand wrapped around his own arousal. He came within seconds the view of the utterly destroyed Thor too good to last long.   
Thor who once again had closed his eyes looked at Loki as he felt him coming all over him, a smirk appeared on his lips, “did you just mark your territory?”   
Loki exhaled and sat lay down next to him, “you know Thor you are really bad at the after sex talk part.” Thor laughed and pulled him against his chest.   
“Urg don’t do that now I am sticky too!”   
“That’s for coming on me without permission”   
“No, let go Thor”   
“Never!”   
“Never?”   
“Never Loki” 

“Where the fuck is Thor!”   
Balder flinched, he was not used to be yelled at normally Thor was at the receiving end of his father’s wrath. He licked his lips as he stood in front of Odin’s desk as the old man paced behind it, “I don’t know he came home late three days ago and yesterday he seemed all giddy and excited before he left in the afternoon. Maybe he has a date?”   
Odin’s eye seemed to spit fire as he heard this, “a DATE! This son is the most useless thing I ever created.” Balder’s eyes widened, true he and Thor weren’t close, not since their early childhood at least, but he was still his brother and hearing Odin talk about him like this, he didn’t like it. But since he was the good son, he kept his mouth shut and his eyes downcast until Odin addressed him again.   
“Did Hammer find out something about the system failure or how it fixed itself?”   
Balder looked up again and shook his head, “no, he said we only suffered minor data loss and he has no idea how it was fixed. Since he worked all night to fix the problem he passed out on his desk and when he woke up yesterday morning everything was normal again.”   
Odin’s eye narrowed and he finally sat down to take a deep breath, the past days had put a strain both on his mental and physical health but since he was a stubborn ass Odin refused to take a break. For years now Balder yearned for the day that his father would step down and let him take over the company but year after year he was disappointed again. It was time for him to let go and take Frigga on the trip around the world they always wanted to take.   
It was already afternoon and since it was almost autumn the light was fading rapidly making the shadows under Odin’s eyes even larger. The worst thing about growing up is watching your parents grow old. Balder didn’t know who said it but now he began to see the truth in those words, he loved his father and he did not wish to see him like this. Still he was immensely annoyed by the old man right now. Balder sighed and looked down on his tablet pc he went through the numbers and their losses grew daily. It was not critical but if it got worse they might face real trouble soon.   
“Does Heimdall have any news?”   
Odin shook his head and looked at his son, “no nothing new at least but he keeps digging.” Balder nodded looking a little lost as his father was ignoring him again.   
“Father maybe you should go home, I can deal with the stuff here and you need rest.”   
Odin glared at him fury in his eyes, “how dare you? I built this company I made it what it is today!” Balder rolled his eyes, “didn’t Thanos technically built it and you just took your piece of cake?” Odin jumped to his feet and Balder was sure if he had been close enough he would have slapped him. Thankfully the desk was between them so Odin just glared at his son, “get out!”   
Balder was eager to comply so he just spun around on his heels and left the office fuming over the stupid behaviour of his father, his brother and since he suspected Hela to have a hand in this too also over her. He went back into his office ignoring his assistant Sharon closing the door into her face. He needed to call Thor. 

“You really suck at this Thor” Loki said eyeing the mess he chopped the onions into. Thor growled and rubbed his red eyes, “I did my best and I told you I was better at sucking you.” Now Loki groaned and shook his head, this guy. Anyway he took the onions and put them into the pan, they were both hungry and he insisted in making dinner instead of going out or ordering something.   
Thor readied the table and Loki had a hard time not staring at him, both of them were bestrewn in hickeys and bite marks and Loki was especially proud of one mark right about Thor’s hipbone. He could still see it since he only wore his boxers like Loki and looking at it made Loki’s mouth water. With big effort he focused on his cooking again just in time to prevent the onions from burning.   
Thor put the plates and glasses at the table looking back at Loki. His neck got a few nice hickeys but sadly his favourite was covered by Loki’s underwear. The cheek Thor had bitten had grown a beautiful mark and he was determent that once it started to fade, he would renew it. He kept staring at the black haired man until he heard his phone ringing. With a frown he picked up, it was Balder.   
“Yes?”   
“Thor, where the hell are you? Father is going crazy, he yelled at me!”   
Thor rolled his eyes and walked into the bedroom, this was something he didn’t want Loki to bother with.   
“Welcome to my world brother, I am occupied.”   
“With what?”   
“Since when are you interested into my private life?”  
“Since I try to save this company from Laufey and I need your help!”   
Thor scoffed and sat down on the bed, “really? Since when? You always told me that I was some replaceable monkey.” He could almost hear Balder grinding his teeth. His brother knew that he was right, he had always looked down on him and treated him not like an equal, at least when it came to work.   
“I-I’m sorry Thor but I do need your help”   
“We will talk tomorrow when I am back”   
“But-“   
Thor hung up and threw his phone on the nightstand before he went back and finished preparing the table. Loki was still busy with cooking and it didn’t seem like he even noticed that he were gone for a minute. Slowly he walked into the kitchen hugging Loki from behind and putting his chin on his shoulder letting out a sigh.   
“Something wrong?”   
Thor kissed his cheek and moved back so Loki could work properly, “my brother called, he wanted to know where I am, apparently he needs my help.” Loki nodded while he looked after the green beans, “understand he is probably worried because I shut down their system.” Thor’s eyes widened, “you did what?”   
Loki gave the pan to Thor and shrugged, “I shut down everything, the Grandmaster forced me to do it. That’s why I gave that drive to Hela, there is a file on it which restarts everything and erases all my traces.” Thor put the pan on the table still staring at Loki, “so no damage done?” The black haired man shrugged, “not much if Hela acted quickly enough.”   
Thor exhaled and sat down on the table, that was close. What was he supposed to if his new boyfriend would harm the company? Thor frowned, boyfriend? They didn’t talk about that topic yet. Till now they only had mind-blowing sex. Loki put the sauce on the table and then a huge steak on Thor’s plate, he himself settled for a more moderate sized piece of meat.   
Thor swallowed as he looked at the steak, “this looks so good.” Loki smiled and took a sip of his wine glass, “you should be grateful, none of my brothers can cook.”   
“I am grateful, believe me” Thor said and took a bite closing his eyes in bliss. Loki chuckled as he noticed that he was wearing is orgasm face.   
“Damn Loki please marry me”   
Loki laughed and tasted the beans, “oh Thor I won’t marry a man who only loves me for my cooking” he teased but his smile grew bigger as he watched Thor devour his food. They ate in silence until Thor was almost sated. The blond man took a sip of wine before his expression turned a little more serious.   
“Loki are we…are you? God this is weird am I your boyfriend now?”   
Loki frowned as he took a sip too. Honestly he didn’t think about it yet, the whole situation seemed so unreal just days before. The silence grew and Thor became more and more tense but Loki didn’t have a clear answer.   
“Thor I don’t know, your father wants to kill me my father would probably kill us both and I don’t know if we have a future.”   
Thor bit his lip and he nodded, he could understand, truly. Still he was disappointed to hear it, “you are right.” Loki looked at him before he ran a hand through his hair, “on the other hand I never had a lover that was so, well so much and I think I fell for you so screw them.”   
The biggest smile Loki had ever seen appeared on Thor’s face and as he stood and picked up the black haired man both laughed.   
“So you are mine?”   
“I am”   
“Then I am yours”   
They kissed and when they got back into the bedroom Thor made sure that both of Loki’s butt cheeks bore a nice purple mark.


	14. Trusted

_To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved._

Loki gave Thor a key to his apartment next morning but went to bed again after his new boyfriend left. He was worn out and in dire need of a proper rest, Thor on the other hand was wide awake and not the least bit tired.   
“Stupid Thor” Loki mumbled as he threw himself on the bed again, “next time I’m going to fuck him sore.” He didn’t complain for long because as soon as he pulled the blanket over his head, he fell asleep. 

Thor called a taxi to get home since he left his car at his parents place. His red mustang was just too recognizable to park in front of Loki’s place, Sif would immediately know what was up and even though she was his friend Odin was still the one who paid her salary. He trusted her just not with everything.   
Thor got out of the taxi paying the driver and walking up to the front door, he didn’t see his father’s car so he assumed that he had already left for work. He walked into the kitchen and saw Hela and Balder sitting at the table while Frigga seemed to get ready to leave. He greeted and hugged his mother while she gave him a kiss on his cheek before disappearing out of the door.   
Completely relaxed Thor walked up to counter and poured himself a cup of coffee ignoring Balder’s glare. Gladly Loki only put hickeys on Thor from the shoulders downward and so no one could see any of those marks since they were hidden under his clothing. Hela still noticed that something was up, “you are in a great mood.”   
Thor turned around and smiled at his sister taking the seat next to her, “I am sister dear.” She gave him a knowing look and smirked before she rose and walked out of the kitchen after giving him a pat on the shoulder. Thor watched her leave then turned to Balder, “brother.”   
Balder hissed at him, “Thor what the fuck! Where were you? We needed you; father was furious and refusing to see sense.” Thor shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, “I was busy.” Balder grabbed the edge of the table and Thor thought for a moment that he would flip it.   
“Busy? Thor this is serious it is about our family’s company, father’s legacy.”   
Thor shook his head, he had enough of all this. He could barely believe how eager he had been to get into his father’s good graces, to impress him and to follow into his footsteps. But now with Loki and all that had happened, it didn’t seem important anymore, it seemed childish and stupid.   
“Balder, honestly shouldn’t we be father’s legacy?”   
“Are you delusional Thor?”   
Thor sighed and got up emptying his cup and putting it away before turning back to Balder, “I am going to the casino call me if there is an emergency and think about my words.”   
Balder watched his brother go wishing he could actually flip the table but he knew his mother would kill him. He stood and took a deep breath walking up to the window watching as Thor got into his car and left. His eyes narrowed, Hela was right something had happened to Thor, he was different in a way. He just couldn’t put his finger on it but maybe he had been right all along and Thor had been on a date.   
Balder tried to think, was Jane in town? No not that he heard of, this was strange, Thor was strange. He picked up his phone and dialled a number.   
“Balder?”   
“Hello Sif can you do me a favour?” 

Thor sat in his office going through the numbers, glad that the drug issue didn’t interfere with his business at least. Everything was running smoothly and he had barely any work to do so he started to play with his phone, sending a text to Loki.   
_Hey you up yet?_  
 _Yes just out of the shower_  
Thor licked his lips as he imagined Loki’s naked form dripping with water. They had already showered together so the image was still fresh in his mind.   
_Damn I want to be there with you_  
 _Tell me the truth, you are in fact a rabbit are you not?_  
Thor laughed and shook his head as he started to text back.   
“Thor?”   
He jumped and dropped his phone between his legs as he heard Sif saying his name. The dark haired woman stood in front of his desk her eyebrows knitted together as she watched his reaction. He didn’t even hear her enter.   
“Are you alright Thor?”   
“Yes, yes what do you want?”   
Sif crossed her arms in front of her chest eyeing him suspiciously. Thor didn’t know what to say to make her leave besides the obvious, “if you have nothing to say then leave me.” Sif moved forward putting both hands on the desk leaning forward to face him.   
“You are acting weird”   
“And you are invading my personal space”   
“You are evading my question”   
“And I am your superior so say what you want to say and leave!”  
For the first time in a very long time his tone was firm with his friend and she frowned but he was right, he was above her. She straightened and nodded, “sorry for that but Balder called you need to interrogate one of our dealers.” Thor thought about it and nodded, “ready the car I will be there in a minute.”   
Sif nodded and left his office so Thor was able to take a deep breath before picking up his phone.   
_Sorry I need to go. Work and stuff. Love you and if I was an animal I would be a stallion._  
He didn’t wait for a reply he simply put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his favourite gun from the drawer before leaving his office.

Loki was happy and quite at peace at himself as he sipped his coffee resting on his couch. Thor had worn him out and his body ached in all the right places but he still needed to rest a little if Thor was going to come again this evening. He looked up at his phone as it vibrated. Loki frowned and sat up, Thor had written that he was working so it was probably not he texting him.   
He took the phone and unlocked it, the text was from Hela.   
_Nice that it worked out between you two but be careful Balder is suspecting that something is off with Thor._  
Loki made a face he really, really started to dislike the oldest Odinson. He quickly wrote a thank you text to Hela and started to think, he would need to do something about that eventually. The Grandmaster was as much as a threat as Laufey and Odin but could he possibly take out his father or his boyfriend’s father.   
He would have to talk with Thor about this matter and it would not be an easy talk. Loki started his laptop and checked the news. There were news all about the drug dealers and dead junkies and the more Loki read about it the thinner the line his mouth was became.   
The Grandmaster had told him about the plan his father had, he even bragged about his role in the scheme as if that was something to be proud of. He ran both hands through his hair and sighed how was he supposed to stop all this? Easy let the Grandmaster take out Odin and then Laufey after that he would kill him together with Helblindi.  
Loki leaned back and rubbed his eyes, yes that would be easy and he would lose Thor. He groaned and tried to think but for the first time he was unable to come up with a good plan, the thing with Thor made everything much more complicated but he was in love and he trusted Thor. With a shake of his head he closed his laptop and checked his fridge deciding what he would make for dinner, it was more pleasant to occupy his mind with those thoughts. 

Sif watched Thor closely, she couldn’t get rid that feeling that Thor was hiding something. She still remembered the time when they shared everything but now they rarely talked. For some reason it really bothered her but on the other hand it was not her place to pressure him, they were not children anymore.   
Thor looked down on the man at his feet with a cruel smile, “I will repeat it only one more time, who did sell those drugs to you.” The man whimpered hiding and protecting his face behind his arms, Sif tilted her head as she watched him work. Since the man didn’t answered Thor kicked his ribs making him yelp in pain, “answer me!”   
Thor raised his fist to add authority to his words making his shirt slip up.  
“I-I don’t know him he was not my usual seller”   
Sif smiled and walked up to Thor but froze as she stared at the exposed skin, precisely on the purple mark on his skin. Thor didn’t notice instead he circled his victim his eyes on the sorry excuse of a man.  
“How did he look like was there anything special about him?”   
“He-he had a tattoo i-it looked like a diamond or something like that”   
Thor put his fist down and raised an eyebrow at Sif, the woman stiffed and quickly shrugged. So Thor looked back at the man, “can you draw it?” The man nodded and quickly drew a sketch of what he had seen and handed it to Thor. He studied it for a moment before he nodded and turned away to leave, he heard the man exhale before Sif pulled her gun and shot his head.   
They went back into the car Thor still studying the drawing not noticing Sif’s stares. Finally she cleared his throat and Thor looked up to meet her gaze, “yes?”   
“I wondered, is Jane in town?”   
Thor frowned and shook his head, “no why do you ask?” Sif started the car to have a reason not to look at him.   
“Just wondering you seemed in a…strange mood thought there might have happened something”   
Thor groaned inwardly, first his brother now Sif why was everyone bothering him.  
“She is not in town and I am thinking about ending our liaison”   
Sif seemed to think about it for a moment and nodded as if that would explain everything. She drove them back to Asgardian Allies where Thor showed the sketch to Hammer and Heimdall but both of them didn’t seem to recognize it. Hammer would search in the system and Heimdall would ask his contacts but that could take days so Thor decided to call it a day before anyone else could question his mood.   
“Should I drive you somewhere?” Sif offered and Thor nodded sending a quick text to Loki letting him know that he was heading to his place soon.   
“Home if you would be so nice I need to change and take a shower”   
She slit her gaze, “are you going out?” Now Thor was really annoyed, “what is with the questioning? I just have beaten a guy to a pulp sorry that I have the need to wash his remains off my body and clothing.”   
Sif crossed her arms in front of her chest, “yes I am sorry I will drive you.” Thor eyed her and shook his head, “don’t bother I am taking a taxi.” He walked past her and out the building, wondering why everyone seemed to act so strange around him today.   
Back home he washed up and put on a pair of black jeans and a red button down shirt also he grabbed the full box of condoms from his nightstand-drawer putting them into his pockets. For a moment he thought about buying Loki some flowers but then he remembered that he was just as much of a guy as he was so he was not sure if his effort would be appreciated.   
He brushed his hair and tied it into a ponytail before leaving his room and going into the kitchen. Gladly no other family member was present so he wouldn’t have to lie to them where he was going. He grabbed a bottle of wine from the cabinet and went outside where the taxi waited for him.   
Sif watched as Thor got out of the taxi in the better part of the city but she had no idea why he would go there. She parked her car and followed him through the streets until he went into an apartment complex she didn’t know. With a quick look she took her surroundings in and followed him inside.   
A hand wrapped itself around her throat and she was pulled into a dark corner, “why are you following me?” Thor hissed his other hand holding a knife at her belly. Sif’s eyes widened and she tried not to struggle, “T-Thor it is me.” Thor’s grip on her throat tightened, “I know.” Sif’s blood ran cold and she swallowed, “I Balder told me to keep an eye on you.”   
Thor frowned and let go shoving her away and putting the knife into his pocket, “I will tell you this once Sif because you are my friends. My business is none of your concern so leave me alone.” The black haired woman turned around on hand on her throat as she nodded, “yes I am sorry.” Thor took a step into her direction his voice low and dangerous, “I trusted you Sif if I find you spying on me one more time, I will kill you.”   
He probably wouldn’t but he would hurt her and she would regret it dearly. Thor was well aware that his relationship with Loki was dangerous and probably a stupid idea but he had no intention to end it. He would do everything possible to protect Loki from his family as he knew Loki would do the same for him.   
Without another look he turned and left her walking quickly out of the building and to Loki’s home. He doubted that Sif would be stupid enough to try and follow him now. Standing in front of Loki’s apartment he took a moment to compose himself before he opened the door entering the apartment.   
To his surprise the table was already set and a delicious smell came from the kitchen. Thor felt his mouth water so he quickly closed the door and put the wine on the table, “Loki I am back!” His boyfriend, honestly that still sounded weird, stepped out of the kitchen.   
His long hair was tied up in a bun and he held a bowl of salad in his hand, “hello Thor I expected you earlier did something happen?” He put the bowl down and kissed him after admiring him for a moment.   
Thor made a face and followed him into the kitchen, “Balder. He told Sif to follow me; I had to…talk to her.” Loki went back to the stove, “did she survive the talk?”   
“She is my friend I cannot kill her”   
Loki looked at him over his shoulder and simply nodded. Thor was a little surprised that he didn’t say more about that topic but since he didn’t wanted to talk about it too, he changed it completely, “I brought us some wine, my father paid a small fortune for it so it has to be good.” Loki chuckled and gave him the bottle opener, “well then let’s try it out.”   
Thor grinned and opened the bottle.   
The wine turned out to be…drinkable but they both didn’t understand why it was so expensive. After their meal they settled on the couch, Loki leaning against Thor who had an arm wrapped around his lover. They watched some stupid TV show when Thor kissed Loki’s forehead.   
“Are you sore?”   
“I am fine Thor it may surprise you but this was not my first time…overdoing it in the bedroom”   
Thor laughed and looked at him, “you are quite the naughty one aren’t you?” Loki grinned and sat up straddling his lap, “did I ever appear to you as a modest and decent character?” Thor grinned and put his hands on his hips, “no and I think that is great.”   
Loki chuckled and kissed his nose before he started to unbutton his shirt kissing his neck. Thor laid his head back and moaned in approval. Loki kissed his chest, “I like that you dressed up for me.” Thor chuckled and kissed him, “who said I did it for you?” Loki took the hair tie out of Thor’s hair and ran his hands through it, “well I see no one else here.”   
“True that” Thor growled and pulled Loki’s shirt over his head biting his neck making him moan. Suddenly he jumped to his feet holding Loki so he wasn’t thrown off him; instead he put him down on the couch getting rid of his clothes. Loki giggled as he watched him undress, “why are you laughing?” He shook his head lying down with a huge grin, “I just pictured you as my personal stripper, but please proceed darling.”   
Thor shook his head in disbelieve before he yanked Loki’s pants and boxers off, leaving him bare to his eyes.   
“Are you ever going to behave?”   
“Do you want me to?”   
“I don’t think so”   
Thor leaned over him kissing him long and deep before gripping his length slowly moving his hand up and down. A gasp escaped Loki’s lips as he arched his back and gripped Thor’s shoulders to steady himself.   
“You didn’t touch yourself while I was away did you?”   
“W-why would I do that?”   
Thor bit down on his collarbone before looking up again, “maybe you kept thinking about me and just couldn’t help it.” Loki shook his head already rock hard and leaking.   
“Why would I settle for my own hand when I know that you will come and pleasure me?”   
Thor licked his lips; he liked what he heard so he started to kiss down his chest until he reached his member. He licked his cock from the base to the tip and let his tongue circle it only to watch Loki whimper and struggle to keep still. Without a warning Thor swallowed his cock sucking hard while putting his thumb on Loki’s entrance.   
“Thor dammit I can’t hold it if you ah-“   
He moved his head and slowly rubbed his hole as Loki arched up again trying hard not to thrust into his mouth. Thor grabbed the base of his cock and sucked on the tip before letting go, “you look beautiful like this.” Loki put an arm over his face but couldn’t keep the grin off his face, “I hate you.”   
“No you don’t” Thor stated as he repositioned himself to grab both of their members in one hand to thrust slowly. Loki’s moan sounded part pained and part pleasured but he kept the arm over his eyes. Thor grinned and tightened his grip sending them both almost over the edge but he refused to come yet, he wanted to torment Loki a little longer.   
“God I wish I could take you to my office, I would keep you chained up under my desk and no one would know you are there because your mouth would always be occupied.”   
A smirk appeared on Loki’s face but Thor also noted that one of his hands grabbed the cushion tightly.   
“Would you?”   
“Oh yes” Thor moaned and forced himself to slow his movements denying them both their much wanted release.  
“And you could not run away since I would keep you naked and maybe with a nice collar around your neck so everyone knows who you belong to.”   
The thought was almost too much for him so he let go of his control and thrusted fast into his hand rubbing their cocks together till he came with a loud moan all over Loki. The black haired man lifted his arm just in time to see him come and that send him over the edge coming all over his own stomach.   
Thor let go and sat back to catch his breath a blissful smile on his lips. Loki pushed himself up on his elbows smirking at him, “well Thor you are kinkier then I thought.” Thor laughed and stretched his legs, “it was just a little dirty talk.” Loki grabbed a box of tissues from under his coffee table and began whipping his stomach, “well next time I shall tell you what I want to do to you and believe me it won’t be empty words.”   
Thor blinked and felt heat pooling in his stomach that eventually went into his groin.   
“Damn you Laufeyson”


	15. Treated

_Adults under threat act like children._

After they had soiled Loki’s couch they went to the bedroom. Loki had a surprisingly high sex drive, where Thor needed some time to get going again Loki was already hard and needy again. What surprised the blonde more was that it was apparently an embarrassing topic to Loki.   
“I am not a nymphomaniac; I don’t know how I do it”   
Thor frowned and busied himself with nibbling on the tip of Loki’s member; it helped him getting hard again.   
“Why are you embarrassed?”   
Loki made a face and looked away, “because my past lovers all got, how do I say it, insecure when they found out.” Thor laughed and sat up looking down on him, “how petty, don’t worry so much Loki I find it intriguing.” Loki didn’t look convinced but he was unable to say something as Thor swallowed his cock making him moan.   
Thor coated his fingers with lube pushing one finger into his tight hole, “shit Thor!” He let go of his cock holding it loosely in his hand while moving his finger in and out, he added a second and soon a third. Loki didn’t protest, he was lying completely relaxed on the bed with his eyes closed, “you are getting really good at this.”   
“I try my best sweetie”   
Loki chuckled and opened his eyes, “I still can’t believe we are a couple.” Thor smiled and picked up a condom to put it on, “and I can’t believe you let me do all those things to you.” Loki grinned and surprised Thor by pushing him down on his back before grabbing the lube coating the condom and his ass with it.   
“Oh just wait what I will do to you dearest”   
He grabbed Thor’s cock and slowly sat down on it groaning as he felt it invading him. Thor’s gaze was fixed on him and he had to swallow hard, god that man was gorgeous. Loki started to move up and down in a painfully slow pace on hand on Thor’s chest to keep his balance.   
Thor watched as Loki let his head roll back his eyes closed as he moved. He bit his lip and put both his hands under his head to refrain from grabbing his lover to viciously pound into him. It was the most delicious torture.   
“Ah Loki I will go insane if you keep this up”   
Loki looked at him and grinned, “oh poor Thor you have no idea what I will do to you.” He started to move more quickly now and grabbing his own arousal while moving. Thor growled and finally grabbed Loki’s his to thrust up into him. Loki yelped and almost fell off Thor hadn’t he held him in place.   
“Thor no not so fast, I will-“   
Loki moaned and his grip tightened as he came on Thor, the blonde simply grinned and changed positions so Loki was on his back now and Thor over him. With only a few hard thrusts Thor released himself deep within but pulled out quickly to remove the condom.   
Loki gasped for air while his lover cleaned himself, “damn Thor you ruined everything.” Thor laughed and looked down on the black haired man as he stood next to the bed whipping his stomach and cock dry with a soft towel.   
“Ah come on you came didn’t you?”   
“Next time I’m going to tie you up and have my way with you.”   
Thor licked his lips, somehow that thought made him curious but he was not sure yet, he pictured him as the one who would tie Loki up, to dominate him. Still he was curious, a little.   
The blonde lay down next to Loki and he wrapped and arm around him. Loki sighed and rested his head on his shoulder he had to admit that he liked to be together with Thor, he was like a not so hairy teddy bear. It didn’t take long for them both to fall asleep and it was the most peaceful, both of them slept in a long time. 

Laufey was sitting in his office going through the numbers, his drug sale went really well and he thought of inviting Angrboda to a vacation, as the door flew open and the Grandmaster entered. The tall man stared at him, “Grandmaster?”   
The drug lord took a seat in front of the desk uninvited and smiled broadly at the younger man, he was wearing another colourful outfit that hurt by just looking at it. Where did he get a golden button down shirt and a blue waistcoat like that?  
“Laufey my friend, good to see you, we need to talk”   
Laufey opened his mouth to answer when Topaz entered holding Angrboda at gunpoint. The short woman had a bruise under her left eye while Angie had a nasty cut on her forehead that still bled. The women glared at each other and both moved carefully not trusting the other obviously. Two women that Laufey didn’t know entered after them each holding a gun which threated his sons.   
Helblindi looked mildly concerned while Byleist seemed confused by the armed women; they looked tiny compared to him. He was probably wondering why he shouldn’t just snap their neck; Laufey hoped he wouldn’t do something so stupid.  
Laufey focused on the Grandmaster a genuinely confused look on his face, “I don’t know why you are here?” The Grandmaster put one leg over the other and his fingertips together as he studied him, did that man seriously wear blue eyeliner?   
“I am here because Loki is gone”   
Laufey sighed, that stupid boy, “I am sorry to hear that he ran away.” The smile the Grandmaster gave him was not a pleasant one, “oh he didn’t someone came and took him and since he knew that person I think it was either a friend or…” He turned his head to look at the brothers, “family.”   
Helblindi shifted a little and Topaz looked at him but as soon as Angrboda moved too she focused on her again. Laufey looked at his sons but he didn’t believe that they would betray him; at least he hoped they didn’t. He slowly moved his hand to his drawer in hopes to grab the gun he kept there, “Grandmaster since I gave you the boy I didn’t even thought about him and I have no idea where he could be.”   
The Grandmaster smiled and quickly pulled out a small gun which he pointed at Laufey, it was adorned with paste gems, gods even his weapons were eccentric. Laufey grit his teeth and raised his hands in an unthreatening way.   
“You know what Laufey?” The Grandmaster began, sounding awkwardly cheerful, “I woke up this morning thinking about torture and maybe a semi-public execution and it seems like I am going to be lucky.”   
With a click of his fingers Topaz, with a way too big of a smile, kicked Angrboda in the stomach. The tall woman fell to her knees, holding her middle and cursing at the other woman. Laufey swallowed, “maybe we can come to an agreement.” Topaz hit Angie in the face with her weapon a smug smile on her face. The Grandmaster put the gun away and stood, “we had an agreement Laufey, the boy for my support but now he is gone and I am very sad.”   
_Your fault for not keeping him from escaping_ , Laufey wanted to yell at him but he managed to keep his cool. He licked his lips, “yes I understand and I will do my best to find him.” Topaz and the women put their guns back and slowly moved out of the room, the Grandmaster still looked at Laufey, “I know you will but I want results my friend.”   
The drug lord held up two fingers, “two days I will call you.” Laufey didn’t even have time to respond as he already walked out of the door leaving them alone. Helblindi exhaled and Byleist closed the door behind them looking at his father.   
“How in hell did they get in here? Don’t we have security?”   
Helblindi looked a little embarrassed, “well this was kinda my fault, Topaz called me and I let them in.” Laufey looked at his son in disbelieve then at Byleist, “By from now on you are officially the smart son.”   
Helblindi groaned, “I am sorry okay, I didn’t know what they were up to until they attacked Angie.” The woman was on her feet again and had her arms crossed in front of her, glaring at the oldest son. He swallowed as he noticed her glare, “I will pay for that?”   
She simply nodded.   
Laufey rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I can’t believe it, I mean I warned the Grandmaster that Loki would try to escape but he ensured me that his mansion was too well protected for him to get away.” Helblindi and Byleist exchanged a look but didn’t comment Angie put a hand on Laufey’s shoulder, “maybe it was Odin.”   
Laufey shook his head, “no he would let me know, he would probably send pieces of Loki by now.” The tall woman tilted her head thinking, “maybe we should check his apartment.” Her boss didn’t seem thrilled by the idea, “I don’t think he would hide there if he was free, he is probably gone for good this time.”   
Helblindi tried to keep his cool and somehow managed while Byleist seemed to be lost in thought, good, so he would not blurt something out. Laufey’s voice startled the brothers, “get out you two, didn’t I tell you to lay low a while ago?”   
“Yes but that was almost five days ago so we thought we should catch up on work.”   
Laufey nodded a little absent minded and the brothers left the office, Angie remained. His secretary always knew what to do so he didn’t have to order her around. Angrboda moved behind Laufey and started to massage his shoulders, they were tense since the stress seemed to take his toll on him.   
“You alright?”   
“Do I look like I am alright? That is fucking madness; I don’t want to deal with the Grandmaster that is why I wanted him as an ally that ensured me that he had no interest in this city whatsoever, god damn that stupid child of mine.”   
Angie continued massaging him and Laufey closed his eyes letting his head fall back, immediately she began massaging his scalp which he enjoyed immensely. Skilled fingers ran through his dark brown hair that had a few white strands in it and he hummed in pleasure.   
“We should kill him if he becomes too much of a thread.”   
Laufey exhaled, “you are probably right but I doubt we have the right man for that job.” Angie tilted her head, “what about Barnes? He is quite good.” Laufey waved his hand slightly annoyed, “he retired he got a new boyfriend some mister nice and patriotic, he tries to be honest now.”   
Angie sighed and nodded, “alright and how about Rumlow he is still available is he not?” Laufey thought about it for a moment, “yes this could work we will contact him and see what he has to offer.” The fingers stopped the massage and Laufey felt her turning his chair around, “Angie what are you doing?”   
“Taking the tension away”   
Laufey opened an eye and saw that his secretary was now kneeling between his legs unzipping his trousers. A smile crept over his lips and he closed his eye to fully enjoy her attention.   
“When did I last offer you a bonus?”   
“At my last birthday”  
Laufey exhaled and gripped the armrests of his chair as she started to stroke his crotch; his cock woke and was slowly becoming hard.   
“Remind me to offer you a new one”   
Angrboda chuckled as she freed his cock from his underwear, “I will set an appointment.” Laufey almost choke on his response as he felt her wet mouth taking him completely in. That woman just knew how to play him and he enjoyed every minute of it. Angrboda sucked at his cock and circled his tip with her tongue then she dived down again. She had a lot of practice so it was easy for her to deep throat him with minimum effort, Laufey moaned loudly his knuckles turning white as his grip tightened.   
“Damn you woman” he hissed as her throat contracted around his cock forcing him to control his movements. He knew she wouldn’t complain if he would start to fuck her face but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t mind and Angie could be very creative in terms of revenge.   
She took him out of his mouth and licked him from the base to the tip wrapping her hand firmly around his length and starting to jerk him off while catching her breath. Laufey groaned and tensed, quickly Angie dived down to catch his load with her mouth to swallow it, she hated it when he came on her face.   
She kept moving her hand until he was completely spent and his grip relaxed, a content smile on his face. The woman wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and got to her feet, “thank you Angie you are the best secretary ever.”   
“I know” she simply replied and tucked him in again before leaving his office. Thinking clearly was now harder than ever. 

Loki was coding when his phone started to vibrate, Thor was working so it wasn’t him, probably. He frowned as he saw that it was Helblindi who texted him.   
_The Grandmaster is searching for you. He visited us today, Topaz beat up Angie._  
Loki grinned as he read the last part but then frowned again as he thought about the Grandmaster. Of course that old pervert wouldn’t just let him escape and just accept that, naturally he would search for him. Loki licked his lips and texted back.   
_Did he find out anything? Does he have a lead?_  
 _Doesn’t seem like it he only guesses that you had help of someone you know, friends or family._  
That was not good, he was quite certain that no one knew that it was Hela who bust him out and even if they suspected her he doubted they would believe that one of Odin’s children would come to his rescue. That was just absurd.   
_Not good_  
 _Indeed but what do we do now?_  
He shook his head, yes what should they do now? It was impossible to fight against three enemies at once, what should he do? Loki bit his lip thinking, he needed Thor and Helblindi for his plan, as well as Byleist and Hela, he needed every ally he could have.   
_Come to my place this evening we will talk. There are some things you and Thor need to know._  
 _Alright shall I contact him?_  
Loki grinned his brother didn’t know, well that would be fun.   
_No I will do it myself_  
Helblindi send a thumbs up and Loki wrote to Thor that they would have a meeting this evening, it was time to pick up the swords that were left in the dust. Loki chuckled he was reading too many books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was rather short, sorry for that. School starts to get busy and I do have to learn once in a while.   
> Not that I want to


	16. Fooled

_The intellect is always fooled by the heart._

Helblindi was punctual, Thor was not. Loki was not overly worried, he and his brother sat on the couch and Helblindi told him how Topaz won the fight with Angrboda.   
“She is so mean; I always had the theory that the smallest are the meanest.”   
Loki laughed and took a sip from his glass, “but she only won because she pulled the gun didn’t she?” His brother shook his head, “no I think she would have won anyway, she has a hard punch. That was how she took out Balder; I hope I never have to get to go up against her.” Loki nodded, Balder, yes that name was on his mind too. The oldest Odinson meant trouble and he would have to tell Thor that they would need to deal with him, maybe even kill him.   
Loki was determent to bring both organizations down, he was sick of it that they poisoned the city and its citizens, it was just wrong. He glanced at Hel who took a sip from his beer and Loki wondered if his brother would help him, he was to inherit the family business when Laufey stepped down.   
“You know after all that happened I still want to ask Topaz out, I really don’t know why.”   
Loki was pulled back to reality and smirked at his brother, “because you are a masochist brother.” Hel made a face and shook his head muttering something about stupid little brothers as the door opened and Thor walked in. The brothers looked at him, Helblindi surprised and Loki happy, “hey Thor.”   
Loki got up and Thor embraced him giving him a quick kiss on the lips, “hello love.” Now Helblindi gaped at them.   
“You two are…?”   
Loki grinned and Thor actually blushed.   
“We are a couple but don’t worry we won’t do it in front of you” Loki explained as he and Thor took a seat on the couch, Loki in the middle. Helblindi wrinkled his nose, “well thank you.” Loki laughed at his dry tone but was distracted as Thor put a hand on his tight, their gaze met.   
“Something wrong?” 

_A few hours earlier_  
“I am very disappointed in you Thor”   
Thor rolled his eyes at Odin, what news. Gladly the old man didn’t see his expression; he was pacing behind his desk one hand stroking his beard.   
“First you disappear and then you don’t even have the decency to apologize and now you have the nerve to stand in front of me like nothing happened. Does your family mean so little to you?”   
Thor almost rolled his eyes again wondering why he did put up with this in the first place. Odin treated him like a child or worse for years and he never objected always eager to please. Thor sighed, “what do you want father?”   
Odin stopped and stared at him, his remaining eye narrowed. Since when was his son so bold, “Thor this is serious now answer me, where were you?” The impassive look on his sons face made Odin furious and then he just shrugged, “I was busy.”   
“Busy” Odin echoed disbelieve in his eye. Thor nodded waiting for his father to respond. Sif and Fandral were sitting in the back of the room watching that more than unusual exchange with wide eyes.   
“And busy with what? Fucking some whore or what?”   
Now it was Thor’s eyes that narrowed, how dare that old man insult Loki, “what I do in my free time is none of your business, father.” Odin gaped at his younger son, never did he talk back to him like that, “you will tell me where you were and what you did right now!”  
The old man hit his desk with his fist to empathize his words but Thor didn’t even flinch, he just crossed his arms in front of his chest.   
“No”   
“No?”   
“No father, I will not tell you and I will go now for all I know I have to threaten some club owner who owns us three grands, so I will take my leave now.”   
Odin stared at him his mouth wide open unable to stop the man from leaving; he was only able to snap out of it as the elevator door closed behind Thor and Sif. Fandral stared with a similar expression on the closed door, also unable to do anything.   
Odin shook his head and hit the button on his phone, “Balder!!!” Hill on the other end didn’t even flinch just raised an eyebrow, “I will call him right away sir.” 

Thor acted as if he didn’t notice Sif staring at him. This time he was driving and the woman was sitting in the passenger’s seat.   
“You defied Odin”   
“Yes I did”   
“ _You_ defied _Odin_ ”  
“Yes again Sif”   
“You-“   
“Oh for fucks sake stop saying this I know what I did.”   
Sif shook her head, how could he? Why would he?   
“This doesn’t make sense Thor, a few months before you practically begged him at every opportunity to notice you and you did everything to please him, what changed?”   
“I”   
Sif blinked at that response, “are you crazy?” She frantically shook her head and she turned to face him properly, “Thor you are not yourself, you need to stop you are destroying yourself and everything you have.”   
Thor parked the car in front of the club and killed the engine. He turned to Sif with a raised eyebrow, “wow Sif since when are you such a drama queen?” Without another word he got out of the car and went into the club leaving the woman behind.   
Sif cursed and pulled out her phone, she angrily dialled a number and waited for him to pick up.   
“Balder! It is about Thor, he is insane he-he basically he told Odin to fuck off!”   
The man on the other end was quiet for a moment, then she heard him exhale.   
“This is not good”   
“No it is definitely not”  
“Did you find out something about his behaviour?”   
“He is meeting someone but I have no idea who she is or where she lives he threated me when he noticed me following him.”   
“He threated you?”  
“Yes I am really concerned we need to do something”   
The man was silent once more before he spoke.  
“I will think of something, keep your eyes on him and don’t get caught.”   
He hung up and Sif cursed, she had a feeling that this was going to end bad, one way or another. She put her phone away and got out of the car walking into the club, not that Thor would actually need help.   
The blonde man was holding the bouncers at gunpoint while his boot was on the owner’s face, the poor guy laid on the dirty floor with a bleeding nose. He probably regretted now not hiring a decent cleaning lady.   
Sif pulled her gun and stood next to Thor who shot her a quick glare for being late but his focus went back to the bouncers.   
“I said bring the money or you will have to get a new employer!”   
The biggest of these guys was growling but the owner made a motion with his hand and he trailed off into the nearby office. Sif looked down to the man, “comfortable? Next time better pay or we won’t ask nicely.” The guy was unable to properly talk so he simply glared at her, Sif smirked and looked at Thor.   
The bouncer came back a small bag in his hand which he threw at them. Sif caught it and quickly counted the money, “alright three grands.” Thor took his boot of the owners face and stepped back, “good we will come back for the interest in two days.”   
The owner blinked, “interest?” Thor smiled, “read the contract asshole.” They left and got into the car. Without a word Thor started the car and drove off. They didn’t speak but Thor knew that Sif wanted to say something that she wanted to talk to him but the energy he radiated signalled her that he was not in the mood to talk.   
They brought the money back to Thor’s casino and after Sif had left to deal with it he checked his phone.   
_My brother is coming this evening we need to talk_  
Thor frowned and texted back as he sat down on his chair.  
 _Well have fun_  
 _You oaf I mean the three of us have to talk_  
He made a face, for some reason he wasn’t keen on meeting Helblindi now that he was in a relationship with Loki he would probably give him the, if you hurt my little brother talk. Thor bit his lip and sighed, he would not be able to avoid this and Loki would not take kindly to him if he chose not to go.   
_I will be there_  
The blonde put his phone away and stared at the ceiling until someone cleared her throat in front of him. His head jerked forwards and he stared at Sif, “trouble in paradise?”   
Thor narrowed his eyes, “I am fine what do you want?” His tone was a little too sharp and almost regretted it seeing the hurt in Sif’s eyes.   
“I just wanted to tell you that the money is taken care of”   
“Very well, good work Sif”   
She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest giving him a dry glare.   
“So you are not going to apologize?”   
Thor tilted his head, “I am sorry for my harsh tone but I am still disappointed that you were spying on me, you, out of all people.” Sif didn’t look sorry at all, “I do what is best for the company Thor.” Thor closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, “I understand.”   
Sif scoffed, “do you Thor?” Without another word she turned and left the office leaving Thor to his own thoughts. Suddenly he had those lyrics in his mind, “Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness…”   
He hummed the melody for a while before he realized what he was doing and how stupid and sentimental that was. Thor shook his head and got up to leave if he stayed any longer he might actually start to sing stupid love songs.

 _Now_  
Thor ended his explanation and both Laufeysons stared at him, funny enough he could now see how similar they were. Both had their right eyebrow lifted and their head slightly tilted as they listened to him.   
“So this is why you were late?” Loki began slowly, “because you were moping over Sif being a traitor?” Thor looked at his hands, “you don’t understand, we were friends since preschool I trusted her and now with her gone I wonder if I can trust any of my friends.”  
Loki exchanged a look with Helblindi, he didn’t thought this would turn out to be him needing to comfort Thor but he would try his best. He wrapped his arm around the blonde man and kissed his temple, “Thor I know this is hard but think about it, are you friends with those people because you chose them or because your father tolerates them.”   
Helblindi inhaled sharply at those words and quickly got up mumbling something about having to pee before he left. Thor stared at his hands, Loki’s words still ringing in his ears trying his hardest to refute this accusation but he couldn’t. Fandral and Hogun are the sons of two of Odin’s men so it was naturally that they would spend time around Thor as a child and Sif had been to the same school as he had been because her mother was the lover of Heimdall.   
No this couldn’t be true, they couldn’t just be strategically placed in his live, this was just too cruel. Slowly he raised his head to look at Loki; the black haired man looked at him with concerned, beautiful green eyes. Thor swallowed and pulled him into a kiss, he needed him close now.   
Loki was surprised but didn’t push him away; instead he wrapped his arms around him to give him what he needed.   
“I am sorry Thor I didn’t want to hurt you”   
“No” Thor said with a quiet voice, “it is alright I guess I never wanted to see the truth, thank you for bursting my bubble.” Loki still felt bad but he also knew that this could turn out to be convenient for him; he was going to hell for that.   
“Thor I hate to do this to you but I called you and my brother here so we could discuss how we are going to take down our fathers companies.”   
Thor let go of him and rubbed his face, “alright but I need a beer first.” He stood and walked to the fridge as Hel peered out of the bathroom door, Loki sighed, “be my guest.” 

Helblindi was not thrilled not in the slightest, “Loki I understand that you want to do something against the crime but you will destroy our family.” Loki licked his lips and looked at Thor who shrugged, “yes you will and mine too.” Loki shot him a dry glare, “thank you dearest.” Thor chuckled and emptied his bottle of beer while Loki again started to pace in front of the TV.   
“What would you do Hel?”   
The older brother shrugged, “I don’t know but I don’t think we harm the city as much as Odin does, we deal with antiques and not drugs and hookers.” Thor put the bottle away and nodded, “he has a point there.” Loki hissed at Thor in annoyance, “yes I admit Laufey is not as much of a threat to the city as Odin is but he put the Grandmaster in this game and that is not good.”   
Thor nodded again and this time even Helblindi nodded, “yes I admit that was a dick move but how about this, we let the Grandmaster take out Odin and then we take out Laufey.” Thor frowned at Hel, “hey, he is still my father.”   
“I thought you were angry with him?”   
“I am but he is still family.”   
Loki groaned as they glared at each other. Why did he think that was a good idea again? He turned to Thor, “I don’t say we need to kill Odin but he needs to step down and Balder is not a good choice to follow in his footsteps.” Thor nodded but also shrugged, “yes but he is next in line so he will take over.”   
Helblindi looked at Thor, “you should take over the business so you could lead the company in the direction we want.” Loki nodded, “yes that would be ideal, do you think Hela would support us?” Thor stared at Loki then at Helblindi, “wait no! I won’t help you to betray my father and brother so I can take the company this is crazy.”   
Helblindi laughed and shook his head, “Thor you helped me, the son of your enemy, to save Loki, the most dangerous son of your enemy, from the Grandmaster, a man you don’t want to get into trouble with and now you are in a relationship with him. By the way we will talk about this later.”   
Thor groaned and closed his eyes, “when did things become so weird.” Loki shrugged, “for me it started when I was born.” Hel nodded, “yes I can confirm that.” Thor stared at the brothers and started to laugh, it was just too absurd. 

In the end Hel left after another hour in which they didn’t find a plan that agreed with everyone but the foundation was there, they would just have to build on it.   
Loki lay in bed next to Thor who stared at the ceiling, “are you okay?” The blonde exhaled and shifted to his side to face his lover, “I am a little shaken I guess but I will manage.” Loki took his hand and squeezed it a little, “I love you.”   
The smile on Thor’s lips was thankful and almost too sweet, “I love you too.” They kissed and both settled back on their backs, “so it already came to this.” Loki frowned and looked at Thor, “what?” Thor sighed theatrically and slowly turned to look at Loki, “the first night where we don’t have sex.”   
Loki rolled his eyes, “just because of that you won’t get any tonight.” With that he rolled over showing Thor his back as the other started to giggle, “oh gods why have you forsaken me?”   
“Stop it Thor you were the depressed one remember?”   
“Then cheer me up.”   
“No and don’t you dare to ah-,” Loki yelped as Thor bit the bruise on his butt cheek that already started to fade. Thor laughed and Loki tried to get out of the bed but the other wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back, “there is no escape from me!”   
Loki laughed but kept struggling, “you are so stupid!” Thor flipped Loki around and pressed him down into the mattress grabbing his wrists in one hand and holding them over his head.   
“And you love me for it, now kiss me.”   
“No, let go don’t come near me!”   
They laughed and Loki struggled but in the end their lips met and both enjoyed being close to each other. 

“Thor didn’t come home again?”   
Balder nodded and Odin sighed, “alright I will call Heimdall.”


	17. Gone

_A great man is one who leaves others at a loss after he is gone._

Thor left early leaving Loki tangled in the sheets as he snuck out of the apartment. He didn’t notice however that the note where the dealer drew the tattoo on slipped out of his trousers. So when Loki finally woke he noticed the paper on the floor and frowned at the sketch, “what the hell?”   
Quickly he got up, took his phone and wrote a text to Byleist since Helblindi most likely wasn’t awake yet, not after all those beers he had.  
 _Thyrm is back?_  
 _Good morning to you too, brother._  
 _Cut that shit, is he back?_  
 _Yes he sells the drugs for father._  
Loki cursed at his phone. Thyrm was his uncle, well not his real uncle he just called him uncle since he was a child, honestly he didn’t know if they were related. Loki ran a hand through his hair, if Thyrm was now in the game this could end badly, the man was dangerous, always been and Loki was scared of him.   
Suddenly he wished Thor was still here with him he needed to warn him and ask him why he had a note with the tattoo with him. Loki thought for a moment then made a picture of the note and sent it to Thor.   
_We need to talk._  
Loki put his phone away and ran both hands through his already messed up hair. He was getting more and more nervous as Thor took his time to text back and when he finally checked his phone after a few minutes he saw that he didn’t even read his text.   
Loki took a deep breath and went to the bathroom to take a shower; maybe Thor was simply busy and unable to reach his phone. He would surely text back as soon as possible. Loki kept reassuring himself but in the end he was unable to relax.

Thor couldn’t believe it, he sat in the living room of the mansion and Odin and Balder were standing in front of him looking grim. The two caught him the moment he came back from Loki’s and refused to let him go, they even took his phone.   
Odin had his hands crossed in front of his chest, “I won’t take this any longer Thor your behaviour is truly concerning so tell me what’s wrong with you.” Thor rested his forearms on his knees and sighed, he was so sick of this, of them. Balder eyes him and when he refused to talk he turned to their father.   
“He obviously has a lover we know the part of town she lives in but Sif failed to find out where exactly her home is.”   
Thor’s head shot up and he fixed his gaze at Balder, “this is my business like I told you, so drop it!” Odin looked at Balder completely ignoring his middle child, “where does she live?”   
“In the better part of town close to the Stark tower.”   
Odin looked back to Thor his mouth a thin line, “so that is how it is, you got yourself some high class toy and now you want to get honest for her.” Thor gritted his teeth and rubbed his face, funny how no one suspected him to be with a man, but on the other hand he only had girlfriends to this point so why should they suspect anything.   
“Father I don’t intend to do anything I just don’t want to be interrogated all the time, I want a little bit of privacy for fucks sake.”  
It was not even a lie, his whole life someone had always observed him and reported to Odin, most of the time Thor didn’t mind too much since his father never showed interest in his activities but now it was annoying and dangerous. Odin scoffed and looked at Balder, “give his phone to Hammer he will know how to crack it.”   
Now Thor rose to his feet anger boiling inside him. He clenched his fists as he faced Balder, “you won’t! Give it back or I will break every part of your face!” Balder scoffed and looked at his father, “we should keep him here until he is ready to talk.”   
Odin nodded, “yes, Thor you will stay in your room until you have learned to be honest with me and found your respect again.” Thor stared at both of them in disbelieve, “I can’t believe you two I will leave now.” He walked out of the living room, screw his phone he would simply get a new one and stay at Loki’s or maybe take him and run.   
But it seemed his father was prepared for this because Hogun and Fandral waited outside and to Thor’s surprise they were pointing their guns at him. His mouth fell open, “guys you…no you-you can’t be serious!” Fandral shrugged and Hogun was completely impassive, “sorry Thor but Odin is the boss.”   
Thor turned around and saw that Balder was standing behind him with a smug smile, “go to your room Thor and don’t make it even more complicated you will only regret it.” The blond Odinson snarled at him before stomping to his room throwing the door shut behind him. It didn’t surprise him to hear that someone locked it from the outside.   
“Damn you Balder,” Thor mumbled as he sat down on his bed anger and frustration almost overwhelming him. His only hope was that Hammer wouldn’t find out where he was all those nights now that he was unable to warn Loki. It was the worst situation since long that he found himself in but it calmed him a little knowing that Loki was actually quite good of taking care of himself. He managed to run from Sif and Thor the first time they came for him after all.  
Still a cold feeling made its way down into Thor’s stomach and he let out a frustrated sigh. Thor got up and walked to the door knocking on it, “Fandral, Hogun? Are you out there?”   
“Yes Thor so don’t try to tear down the door, Odin gave us the order to keep you there we are also allowed to beat you.”   
Thor closed his eyes for a moment and Loki’s words came back to him, _are you friends with them because you chose them or because Odin tolerates them?_ He shook his head and walked to his bed again, they were never his friends and that realization made his decision final.   
When he got out of here, he would help Loki take Odin and Balder down, maybe he wouldn’t kill them but he would damn well try if it was necessary. 

Helblindi woke with the realization that life was sometimes completely unpredictable, at least from his point of view right now. He looked to his left were the short woman lay curled up against him and a smile spread on his lips. When he had left Loki’s place last night he got a call from Topaz who invited him to a bar and after that they somehow ended up in a motel.   
A few drinks and nice words later they had found themselves naked and on the bed their limbs entangled in heated passion. It had surprised him that Topaz was ready for this but he didn’t dare to question her he chose to simply enjoy her company.   
What didn’t surprise him was the fact that she was quite dominant in bed and had him tied to the headboard before riding him like she never did anything else. It was one of the most amazing nights in his life and he considered himself the luckiest man on earth right now.  
He turned to spoon her, his fingers caressing her exposed skin; she was so beautiful in his eyes, strong and independent and even funny in her kind of way. Hel kissed her neck and the woman started to move and wiggled her ass against his crotch which made him inhale sharply.   
“Morning beautiful,” he purred and he saw the smile appearing on her face. Topaz opened her eyes and turned to look at the oldest Odinson. She allowed herself this short moment to enjoy their closeness, this brief moment of weakness that she probably will regret for a very long time.   
“Good morning big guy,” she said with a still sleepy voice. She tried to sit up but Helblindi pulled her back against his chest. “No don’t go,” he whispered in her ear. What a fool. Topaz sighed, “let go I need to pee.” The man let go and she quickly went into the bathroom to clean herself and get dressed.   
Helblindi frowned at her as she walked back into the room fully dressed, “why are you dressed, do you need to go already?” To his surprise the woman made a face, “Hel, ah I am sorry.” He sat up and the door burst open as two armed woman and the Grandmaster entered.   
“Well, well, well what have we here?”   
Helblindi swallowed and never in his life had he wished for underwear as badly as now. 

Loki paced around his apartment. Something was wrong something was clearly wrong, Thor hadn’t texted back and Helblindi wasn’t responding either. He picked up his phone and texted Hela.   
_Hello Hela do you know where Thor is?_  
It only took her a few minutes to respond.  
 _He is grounded father locked him up for misbehaving._  
Loki stared at his phone in disbelieve, Odin locked his own son up?   
_And I thought only my father was enough of an asshole to do that._  
 _Yes funny how similar they are._  
Loki put his phone down; he needed a minute to think. This was bad, so, so, so bad. He looked up and took a deep breath what could he do? Was there some way to help Thor? Probably but the big blonde was more than capable to take care of himself so he tried to not worry too much. No matter how Loki tried to calm himself he just couldn’t shake the feeling off that something was going completely wrong.   
His mind wandered back to the tattoo. The weird diamond the sign of toughness and strength it only belonged to a person who went through hell to deserve it. He exhaled but it didn’t calm him one bit, if Thyrm was out there again he needed to be stopped. If Thyrm found out that Loki was still in the city he would find him, he was certain of that. 

Helblindi hissed at the Grandmaster as he put the stick away. It was a weird torture/sex device that gave electric shocks and even though they were not that strong in the beginning, one starts to worry when he is not wearing any pants.   
He swallowed as the Grandmaster leaned over him, the tip of the stick hovering over his chest. That man clearly enjoyed that way too much.   
Not for the first time Hel looked at the door that led outside the room. Topaz was out there, she guarded the door from the outside while the two armed woman that seemed to follow the Grandmaster everywhere but never said a word, stayed inside. Hel liked to believe she left because she didn’t want so see him getting hurt, if that was truly the case, he didn’t know.   
“I like the defiant look in your eyes, remembers me of your brother.”   
Hel gritted his teeth as he mentioned Loki but couldn’t keep himself from gasping as another shock went through his chest. The Grandmaster giggled and pulled back, “damn you freak! I will kill you if you do that again.” The older man made a face, “so rude. Helboy I am not an evil monster I just want what belongs to me and your brother is mine.”   
Hel scoffed, “Loki belongs to no one and you won’t get your filthy hands on him.” The Grandmaster backhanded him and winced as he examined his hand, “damn your face is hard. Anyway ah that is where you are wrong kid, he is mine and you ah will tell me where he is.”   
Helblindi felt a tiny tickle of blood running down his cheek; the Grandmaster was wearing two big and ugly rings which had torn his skin. How he hated that man, he was disgusting, “I will not.” Another jolt of electricity went through him, stronger than everything he felt before, the man was pissed.   
“I really don’t want to hurt you little one, I don’t want your father to be angry with me. At least not too much but my patience is running thin dear. Where is my Loki?”   
Helblindi was ready to hurl his greatest insult yet at the man when his phone rang. He paled and looked at his discarded trousers that were lying at the end of the bed, his phone still in the pocket. The Grandmaster tilted his head and slowly picked it up careful to not touch too much of the fabric.   
“Don’t touch that!”   
The drug lord ignored him and stared at the display a huge grin formed on his lips. He turned to Hel and showed it to him.   
_Loki_

The phone rang and Loki paced around in his apartment, anxiousness building up inside of him. Why was his brother not picking up? The call ended and he sighed dialling again certain to wake him if he was still asleep.   
Finally he heard that the call was picked up, “damn god Hel, what took you so long?”   
“Hello Loki.”   
Loki’s blood froze. No. No. Not him, why him?   
“Grandmaster?”   
“The one and only”   
Shit. _Shit!_   
“I ah…Where is my brother?”   
“He is here with me,” his voice sounded so gleeful as if he could see Loki’s disturbed expression through the phone. “A little bound he is, but considering everything, he is fine. Yet.”   
Loki drew a deep breath and slumped down on the couch. This was not possible, first Thor and now his brother everything went wrong. All Loki wanted was to throw his phone away and run, he didn’t know where to but he wanted to be far, far away.   
The Grandmaster never mistreated him, he had been quite…nice but whenever Loki thought about him he felt dread inside of him. He knew what the Grandmaster wanted from him, he wanted him to submit, completely but the twisted part was that he would not force him to. No, the Grandmaster would wait, watch him struggle and come to him, well at least that was what he had wanted before.   
Loki wasn’t so sure of that anymore and that added to his unease. He closed his eyes and whispered into the phone, “what do you want?”   
The Grandmaster chuckled, “you know what I want Loki and I guess you are smart enough to understand to what lengths I will go to get what I want.”   
“I want to talk to my brother.”   
“Isn’t that how all that trouble started in the first place?” The drug lord exhaled theatrically and Loki heard a strange zapping sound and a yelp.   
“You bastard I’m going to rip your fucking head off!”   
“As you can hear your brother is alive so can we pleeease quit this and go on?”   
Loki rubbed his face, how was he supposed to get out of this one; he didn’t want to get back to that lunatic. He had no choice though.   
“I will meet with you but you will release my brother!”   
“I will dear, where shall we meet?”   
Loki gave him the address where he met Svadilfari and got abducted by Thor. It seemed fitting that it would be the place were history repeats itself.   
“Very well my love I give you an hour but please don’t try to get out of that one,” Loki heard another zapping and a pained yell from Helblindi, “your brother won’t like you trying.” 

Loki stared at his phone for a moment before he got up and packed a few things. He had no intention of wearing the ridiculous clothes the Grandmaster picked out for him so he would take some of his with him plus a lot of underwear. With a sigh he got out of his apartment but not before leaving a note to Thor so he would know what happened in case he got back to his place.   
Loki took the elevator down and as he reached out to open the door that led to the street, it was pushed open by a black haired woman.   
Sif was quick to wrap a hand around Loki’s throat and push him against the wall with an angry hiss.   
“ _You_!”  
Loki blinked trying to get her fingers off him. He remembered her from Odin’s mansion and he believed she was one of the people who kidnapped him the first time. How did she know that he was home again?   
“You are the reason Thor acts so strange, you poisoned his mind!”   
Loki tried to kick her but she hit him in the stomach with her knee, taking all the remaining air out of him, damn that woman was strong. He tried to not to pass out but it was getting harder and harder as she chocked him, “I will bring you to Odin and I will watch when he kills you and then everything will be right again.”   
Loki closed his eyes but was surprised as her hand released his throat. Greedily he sucked in the air but his legs were unable to sustain him so he slid down the wall.   
“Loki, are you alright?”   
His eyes snapped open; this was not Sif’s voice. He looked up and saw Amora standing over the unconscious woman putting down a metal trashcan. It had a big dent in the middle.  
Loki had to hold his laughter, “A-Amora?” The blonde knelt down next to him worry in her green eyes as she examined him, “god I thought she would kill you, who is that crazy bitch?” Loki finally had enough air to laugh and made an effort to get back on his feet, Amora helped him and he was very thankful for that.   
“I think she is an ex-girlfriend of my boyfriend.”  
“Oh you’re in a relationship now?”  
Loki nodded and rubbed his throat slowly regaining his composure again, “yes, he is awesome. Did you kill her?” He pointed at Sif and Amora frowned, “I hope not but maybe I should call the police and an ambulance.” Loki nodded and squad next to the unconscious woman to go through her pockets. He noticed the blood that was slowly pooling beneath her head, good work girl. Amora raised an eyebrow as she watched him, “are you seriously robbing her right now?”   
Loki shot her a dry glare and finally found and took Sif’s car keys, “no I am just taking her car, she won’t need it anyway. Besides it is not the first time.”   
He stood again and picked up his bag, “thanks for the help Amora, if I get back we will have a threesome alright?” The blonde grinned and nodded, “deal but won’t you stay for the police?”   
Loki already walked to the door, “no sorry my brother is in trouble I need to help him. Please don’t mention me!” He left before she could reply and quickly he got into the still familiar car that parked in front of the house. Loki drove off and hoped he would make it on time so Helblindi wouldn’t have to suffer.   
He arrived at the parking lot the Grandmaster already waiting for him, he looked annoyed. Not good. Loki got out leaving the keys in the car as he walked up to the Grandmaster, keeping a tight grip on his bag, “where is my brother?”  
The drug lord tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, “did your mother didn’t teach you how to properly greet someone?” Loki stopped and looked at the armed woman behind him; Topaz was not with them, how odd. Suddenly suspicious he looked around, maybe the angry little woman planned to ambush him but she was nowhere in sight.   
“Your brother is currently in Topaz care so if you would get into the car I will give the order to release him.”   
“Do it now!”   
The Grandmaster raised an eyebrow and Loki knew that he would regret that later but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. To his surprise the older man lifted his hand over his shoulder and one of the women placed a golden and expensive looking smartphone in his palm. With a bored expression he dialled a number and waited, “hello Topaz, dear please let the Laufeyson go.”   
He hung up and a moment later he got a message that he showed to Loki. It was an image from Helblindi who glared into the camera rubbing his now untied wrists. Loki exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment, it was not the ideal scenario but he would take what he gets. 

“Was it all a lie?”   
Topaz had her hand on the handle of the door; the soft rustling of clothes behind her told her that Helblindi was getting dressed. She didn’t dare to look at him, when she entered the room earlier she had noticed the red marks all over his light skin where the Grandmaster had tortured him with the electricity.   
“Won’t you say anything?”   
“What is there to say?”   
She was honest she didn’t have anything to say because what good would it do? Should she decide to apologize it would not make up for her wrongdoing, if she told him how she felt he would not believe her. Not now anyway.   
Topaz heard him step closer his hand took her free one and he gently pulled her so she would look at him. Their eyes met and she could see the disappointment in his eyes as he looked into her impassive face. It hurt, it hurt so much.  
“For me it meant everything,” he said a whisper barely audible.   
Topaz closed her eyes and slowly opened them again. Her other hand let go of the handle and found its way up to his cheek and then she didn’t know how that happened but her lips were suddenly on his.


	18. Fallen

_Empires won by conquest have always fallen either by revolt within or by defeat by a rival._

Thor was on the verge of madness, he was locked up since yesterday and besides Fandral or Hogun who brought him his meals he had seen no one. He briefly wondered if Loki knew what had happened to him but he supposed that Hela already told him why he was not coming back. With a frustrated groan Thor ran his hands through his hair, he was so bored he started to work out at one point but there was only so much he could do in that room.   
He was at a point where he would read a book to keep himself occupied. A faint knock sounded from his door and he frowned, no one knocked at his door, “yes?” It was a more than pleasant surprise that it was Frigga who entered. She smiled and hugged him, “Thor how are you?”   
Thor hugged her back and led her to the bed making a face, “I am so bored and angry.” His mother sat down and sighed, “I am sorry I wasn’t able to visit your sooner but I was visiting my sister and your father didn’t let me in on that matter.” Thor squeezed her hand with a sad expression, he felt guilty about the fact that he intended to betray his family.   
“My son what is it that changed you so, I fear even as your mother I am unable to understand you.”   
Thor bit his lip and tried to find his words, he knew that he shouldn’t but she was his mother and he was taught never to lie to his mother. So after a moment of silence he began.   
“I am in love mother…with Loki.”   
Frigga raised her eyebrows but didn’t comment.   
“We are a couple. Hela and I saved Loki from his father and the Grandmaster and we confessed our feelings for each other.”   
“Wait,” Frigga interjected, “the Grandmaster?”  
Thor nodded, “yes he got Loki from his father, kind of as a payment. Laufey and he are on the same side and are trying to take us down.”   
Frigga blinked and nodded but he wasn’t sure she completely understood. It was weird to talk about this so open with someone else than Loki but it also felt good to be honest to another family member.   
“Loki made me realize that I don’t want to be part of this business anymore mother. He made me realize how wrong it is what we do and I want it to stop.”   
Frigga never took her eyes off his face as he explained himself and she didn’t spoke still. Thor rubbed his face and sighed loudly, “and he made me realize that all of my friends never were my friends to begin with. They are nothing to me.”   
Those words still hurt but it was also good to say it out loud again. Finally looked up to his mother’s face, he couldn’t quite decipher her expression it seemed like a mix of hurt, anger and sadness. Frigga sighed and wrapped her arms around Thor putting her head on his shoulder, “oh my dear child.”  
She kissed his cheek sighing heavily as she tried to sort out her thoughts. Her son needed to be consoled but she was not quite sure how to do it, she loved all her children dearly but with Balder being the oldest and Odin’s favourite and Hela following in her footsteps, Thor had always gotten the short end. Maybe it was time to make up for it now.   
“Do you truly love Loki?”   
“I do mother,” he replied without hesitation. Frigga nodded and smiled letting go of him and standing in front of him.   
“I am happy that you finally found love my dear but you realize how complicated the whole matter is? And I am not even talking about the part about our business.”   
Thor made a face and nodded but this time Frigga doubted that he truly understood what she meant.   
“So you want to leave us and be with Loki, why didn’t you?”   
“I love you mother, I love Hela, father and even Balder sometimes I couldn’t just leave.”   
Frigga nodded and looked down at her mess of a son; this was not an easy case to solve. She bit her lip before she answered, “I will help you my son but I am unsure of how I will do it, please give me some time to think about it.”   
Thor nodded but stood and took her hand, “mother Loki wants to make me take over the business so I can get it into a good direction. I-I may go along with that plan.”   
Frigga looked at his hand and sighed but then again nodded and even managed a smile, “thanks for telling me Thor, now I have to leave.” She walked out the door and it was immediately locked behind her giving Thor no chance to escape his prison.   
Frigga walked through the halls and to Hela’s bedroom knocking on the door but only waiting a second before entering. Her daughter had the bad habit of listening to music wearing her headphones and never hearing a knock. Hela’s room was painted in a deep red colour and thick black drapes kept out most of the light. The room was big enough to hold a large bed, a couch and a few bookshelves and a handful of showcases where she kept her prizes.   
The girl liked to collect things on her missions, sometimes very random things as one showcase held an expensive flask of perfume while next to a used super bowl ticket. Hela was indeed listening to music as she was lying on her stomach on the black sheets of her bed, flipping through the pages of a magazine.   
Frigga was walking up to her tapping her foot to get her attention. Hela looked at her and frowned but also sat up and put her headphones down, “mother?” Frigga still had a stern expression on her face but it softened as she let out a sigh, “you knew about Thor and Loki?”   
“Yes I am surprised that Thor told you,” Hela replied getting on her feet. The walls of her room were decorated with different weapons and a nice selection of artwork that all looked like blood splattered across different backgrounds.   
“He did and I fear it won’t take your father long to find out, he has Hammer cracking Thor’s phone.”   
Hela waved her hand dismissively, “Hammer is an idiot, we might have another day or two until he finds out but you are right father will find out eventually.” Frigga sighed and walked up to the couch to sit down, “and he also told me that he wants to leave the family.”   
Hela shrugged and walked up to but didn’t sit down, “I didn’t know that but it figures he is with Loki after all.” Frigga looked at her hands, “it does probably but there is more, he told me that Loki wants him to take over our business.” Hela raised her eyebrows in surprise, “really? Wow that is actually a good idea I think, father is getting old and Balder is a real ass lately.”   
Frigga looked at her and rolled her eyes, “don’t talk like that about your brother, that is not nice.” Hela chuckled, “it is not meant to be nice so why are you talking to me about this mother?” The older woman bit her lip, she was not quite certain about what to do, “I want to know where your loyalty lies Hela.”   
“With me. Don’t get me wrong I love you, you are family after all but in the end of the day it is me who keeps me from dying.”   
Frigga didn’t look pleased by her response, not at all, “so you will help only those who are useful to you?” Hela shrugged, “mother, this is what you taught me, honour doesn’t matter if you are dead. It doesn’t keep you alive, good allies do and I like living.” Her mother sighed and got on her feet again, she knew her daughter was not completely honest but it would be no use telling her that.   
“Alright I have to think of something please keep quiet about what I told you okay?”   
Hela nodded and watched as her mother left the room, she had mixed feelings about the whole affair. She didn’t tell her mother what she had planned or what she truly felt about that matter. Hela took her phone and stared at the display, her mind was racing but she already decided what to do.   
She would help Thor and Loki Odin, Laufey and the Grandmaster had to fall, it was time for new, fresh blood. The girl licked her lips and put the phone away instead starting to play with a knife. For a brief moment she wondered what Odin would look like if she drove that blade through his heart. 

Honestly Thor had no idea that this room even existed in the mansion but now that he was in it, he didn’t feel sad about his ignorance. Right now he was sitting on a quite uncomfortable chair in front of a metal table that looked like it was straight out of a bad police movie. In front of him sat Heimdall his unsettling eyes fixed on him while Fandral lingered in the back, leaning against a wall.   
“So,” Thor began slowly, “are we going to do the good cop, bad cop thing now?” Heimdall’s eyes narrowed and he put his fingertips together on the table, still silent and still staring.   
Thor knew that he was doing this to make him nervous and uncomfortable and even though he would never admit it, it worked, very well. With a heavy sigh Thor leaned back in his chair crossing his arms in front of his chest trying to appear bored and annoyed. Heimdall knew him since his early childhood so he was not sure if the older man would buy it but it was worth a try.   
After a long moment of silence he finally spoke, “Thor your father sent me to help you.” Well he didn’t expect that, really, like not at all.   
“Please what?”   
“We know about her Thor, we know about your girlfriend Amora.”   
Thor blinked at him and suddenly his mind was racing. Amora, Amora. He knew that name but from where? A little more nervous he licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak but Heimdall cut him off.   
“Don’t try to play dumb Thor she attacked Sif as she found out about her yesterday. We were quite surprised that you had the time for a flirt while chasing after Loki.”   
Now it finally sunk in, Amora was Loki’s horny neighbour. He remembered that Loki talked about her and he even saw her once in the elevator. Thor swallowed this was good, if they thought she was his girlfriend Loki was save, for now.   
“It is none of your business with who I am,” Thor hissed at the other man. Heimdall started to smile, taking Thor’s reaction as proof for his guilt, perfect.   
“What did she tell you Thor?” he began, “we know that she is a preschool teacher. Did she take you to her school and you decided to become one of the good guys?”   
Thor didn’t answer he needed to think. How was he supposed to get out of this situation?  
“She-she attacked Sif?” He asked in a quiet voice trying to appear unsure and intimidated. Heimdall obviously pleased with his reaction nodded, “yes she is still in the hospital unconscious and the police are waiting for her.”   
Thor had to fight the impulse to smirk, after what Sif did to him it served her right to get her ass kicked. He ran a hand through his hair, how should he continue from here on, this was dangerous and not something he was used to.   
“Where is Amora now?”   
“At work I suppose, Skurge is keeping an eye on her.”   
Thor nodded a little relieved, so they didn’t take her but wanted to control him by having her watched.   
“I understand but how are we going to handle the situation from here on?” Thor asked still keeping the uncertainty in his voice. Heimdall smiled and leaned back in his chair, he looked so pleased with himself, “this is up to you Thor. I will advise Odin against trusting you in the future but if you decide to behave from now on, maybe you will get another chance.”   
Thor scoffed, as if his father or Balder would ever trust him again. Heimdall raised an eyebrow at his reaction but didn’t comment; instead he rose to his feet.   
“I will have a word with your father about that matter now. Maybe I will come back with good news.”   
“I want to see my girlfriend!”   
Heimdall smirked, “you will have to earn that right, boy.” With those words he left and Thor started to glare at Fandral. The blond man showed him his dashing smile and if he wasn’t armed, Thor would have beaten the life out of him.   
“No hard feelings, right Thor?”   
Thor gave him a toothy grin that made him look like a shark that had seen a naked arse, “I am going to strangle you with your entrails.” Fandral’s smile fell and Thor smirked as he imagined himself killing all the bastards that had dared to wrong him. 

Once again Hela was surprised how easy it was to sneak into the building of Asgardian Allies. Fair enough she knew it like the back of her hand but the security was still surprisingly lax at some points. So was it easy enough to evade the security cameras and most of the staff, she didn’t want to be seen.   
Frigga had been right it would become a problem if Hammer managed to crack Thor’s phone and if he did her own plan might be at risk so she did the only logical thing there was to do. She broke into her father’s company to steal her brother’s phone so his secret relationship with another man, who just happened to be the son of her father’s archenemy, would not be discovered. Damn if she messed that up they would be so screwed.   
Gladly Hela never messed up so she managed to slip a sleeping drug into the coffee that almost all of the IT-department drank and take the phone without being noticed. Hammer was lying on his desk as she picked it up and inspected his PC but it looked like he was still downloading the data from the phone.   
Well this had been closer to disaster than she liked so she interrupted the download and erased all the data there was before leaving the office.   
Getting out was almost as easy as getting in but she still had to be careful until she was safely out of the building. Once she was, Hela went to her car and looked at the phone in her hand. Maybe she should just destroy it for good.   
In the end she decided against it and simply put it into her pocket and drove home, she had yet to tell Thor that Loki had been taken again. What fun. The girl groaned as she thought about the message she got yesterday.   
_Hela the Grandmaster is back, he has Helblindi I am going for an exchange. I don’t know what’s going to happen to me, please help Thor._  
She shook her head as she drove home, how comes that she, the youngest sibling, always had to look out for her older brothers? Hela parked at the house and got inside and walked up to Thor’s room when she heard her father talking.   
She slowed at his study and listened.   
“So that woman is truly with him?” Her father asked in a sceptical voice.   
“I am sure he looked so surprised when I mentioned her, he obviously never thought we would find out.”   
Hela frowned at Heimdall’s words, what woman were they talking about? It was Odin who started speaking again, “we should just kill her and teach that boy a lesson.” Wow her father was truly pissed off.   
“I disagree,” Heimdall said his voice as calm as ever, “I think you should use her to keep him in check, if you kill her he might start to fight you even harder.” Hela heard her father hum and she quickly looked around to check if someone was coming.   
“I guess you are right Heimdall but I will release Thor not just yet. He will stay inside for the next weeks until he apologizes.” Hela almost laughed and started to walk away, her brother would never apologize not anymore at least.   
With the grace of a cat she slipped into Thor’s room and waited for her brother to arrive. The moment she heard steps coming closer she hid in the bathroom and only seconds later Thor entered the room and the door was locked behind him. 

Thor was surprised when Heimdall came back and told him that Odin had decided to let him out of his room once he apologized to him. The room had been awfully quiet after this until Thor had broken into laughter and was led back into his bedroom. He would never apologize to his father.   
With a heavy sigh he leaned against the closed door and shook his head wishing that somehow a good fairy would just pop up and help him.   
“Thor?”   
With a quite undignified yelp he jumped at the voice he had not expected to hear. Hela raised an eyebrow and chuckled as Thor tried to find his composure again.   
“God, Hela do you want to kill me?”  
She shrugged and sat down on his bed patting the space next to her with a sweet smile, “I wouldn’t do it like this Thor you know that.” Thor sighed and nodded as he went to sit next to her, “yeah you wouldn’t give me the chance to notice you.”   
The girl chuckled and put a strand of hair behind her ear, “exactly, now listen to me I have news.” Thor rubbed his eyes trying to brace himself just in case, “alright, give it to me.”   
With a roll of her eyes Hela began, “the Grandmaster captured Loki again.” She stopped there to let Thor groan in frustration and anger.   
“No, not again,” Thor complained before looking at her, “is there more?” Hela shrugged, “mother talked to me asking about where my loyalty lies and stuff, why did you talk to her?” The blond son sighed and looked a little guilty, “it felt good to have a few things off my chest.”   
Hela shook her head and got to her feet, “I need to get out of here, we need a plan.” Thor nodded but quickly grabbed her arm to hold her in place, “yes but there is something you need to do for me. Go and find Amora.” His sister raised an eyebrow and shook off his hand as if it was a fly.   
“Who?”   
“She is Loki’s neighbour and father and Heimdall think she is my girlfriend. Find her and convince her to play her part, please.”   
Actually, Hela thought, this was a good idea and would take a lot of pressure off them. She nodded and tossed Thor his phone, “here, keep it silent and hidden, I need to go, bye.” Thor simply nodded and watched as the girl took two daggers out, well he didn’t exactly know where they came from, they just seemingly appeared in her hands, and went to the window.   
Hela opened it and climbed outside using the daggers as climbing tools. He closed the window again and took his phone checking his last message. Loki wanted to talk to him about the tattoo sketch, he wondered why?   
As Hela told him he put his phone in silent mode and into the drawer of his nightstand before going into the bathroom. Spending so much time in the company of Heimdall and Fandral made him feel dirty so he needed a shower.


	19. Shattered

_Faith is the strength by which a shattered world shall emerge into the light._

Why in the world did people like to have children? They were loud, dirty and useless and Hela was more than grateful that she had grown out of that state. She sat in her car watching the blond woman taking care of these tiny humans while managing to smile and laugh with them. Hela scoffed and shook her head, disgusting.   
For a moment she turned and looked at Skurge through her spyglass but the fool hadn’t moved an inch. He was staring at her out of his own car lazily flipping through something on his phone. If she weren’t just betraying her father she would ask him if it was okay to kill him, he was as useless as the screaming children at the playground.   
Hela had to admit that Amora was quite beautiful and it didn’t surprise her that everyone liked to believe that she was indeed Thor’s girlfriend. As his younger sister she did have her opinion on his girlfriends but since she once insulted Jane so bad that she started to cry, was never allowed anywhere near them. Hela didn’t mind she liked sex but not relationships men were stupid and women annoying so she decided to not deal with that at all.   
After another minute she checked the time, Amora would be finished soon so she started the car and drove away. Like she did with Thor she planned on waiting for the woman in her apartment. The lock was fairly easy to pick and it didn’t take her long to let herself in and get comfortable on the couch in the living room.   
As expected she didn’t have to wait long for the sound of the door being unlocked and steps entering the apartment. Hela stood trying to look as nonthreatening as possible but failed to keep the grim expression off her face. Well she wasn’t trying to make friends.   
When Amora entered her apartment nothing seemed off and she put the bag with groceries down next to the door, slipping off her shoes and walking into the living room. Once she spotted the black haired girl next to her couch, she froze in her spot. The women eyed each other for a moment and the girl seemed pleased that Amora didn’t scream or run away.   
“And who might you be?”   
The girl grinned and a shiver went down her spine she remembered her of an actually evil Wednesday Adams.   
“I am Hela, Thor’s sister. He is the boyfriend of Loki.”   
Amora nodded slowly, she had only seen the big blonde guy once for a short moment but she remembered him. He was quite good looking after all.   
Hela eyed the woman, it seemed strange to her that she was so calm. Any normal person would have shouted at her or at least threated her with the police or something but she was completely calm. Odd, very odd.   
Amora licked her lips, “I think I know who you are talking about but why are you here?” The girl leaned back against the couch and crossed her arms in front of her chest, “my father thinks you are the girlfriend of my brother and we want to keep it that way.” Now Amora was truly surprised, “what? I don’t even know Thor I don’t even know Loki that good, we only have sex.”   
The girl chuckled and shrugged, “I don’t care, you are going to pretend to be with him or else I am going to kill you and dump your body in some river, understand?” Amora’s eyes narrowed, that little Goth chick really dared to threaten her.   
“Alright but you will have to do some explaining, girl.”   
Hela scoffed she was really weirded out by that woman even though she didn’t show it. Something was just off about her why was she so calm, she just broke into her apartment for fucks sake.  
“I don’t,” she simply stated and walked up to her and it annoyed her to no end that she didn’t seem the least bit intimidated. So with an angry glare she shoved a note into her hand, “here save those numbers in your phone, call me if someone comes bothering you.”   
Amora took the note and frowned, “if you expect me to just play along you are dead wrong.” Hela simply laughed and left the apartment not even bothering to look back at her. This girl was a weird one and Amora didn’t like her the least so she quickly locked the door behind her and put her groceries away.   
What mess did Loki pull her into? She pulled out her phone and dialled a number, “Hi Natasha? I want a raise.” 

Loki was shoved into the room by his guard and in return hissed at him before he had the chance to close the door. He heard a laugh and turned, the Grandmaster and an unknown man were in the room. The Grandmaster was sitting at his desk the man at a chair in front of it.   
He looked utterly bored with white hair and a black suit he remembered Loki of someone. He looked at the wall and saw the painting he noticed the first time he was in this room, it portrayed said man, how weird.   
“Ah Loki good to see you, may I introduce you to my beloved brother. Taneleer Tivan.”   
Loki frowned and moved closer to the desk eyeing Taneleer cautiously, if he was related to the Grandmaster he was not to be trusted. His eyes narrowed and he refused to sit down in front of the Grandmaster he stood a few feet away from both men.   
“Ah now your just being rude Loki,” the Grandmaster pointed out but Loki only scoffed.   
“I am done being nice to you Grandmaster, tell me what you want and leave me alone already,” he hissed and Taneleer raised an eyebrow. The white haired man turned to his brother, his voice as bored as his expression, “I could help you with a little attitude adjustment for that one.” The Grandmaster waved his hand dismissively, “thank you for the offer but no.” A creepy grin appeared on his face, “as you know no one touches my stuff.” His brother rolled his eyes and the Grandmaster chuckled.   
His eyes fixed on Loki again, “Loki called you ah to ask something of you.” Loki rolled his eyes, “no.”   
“No?” The Grandmaster looked a little surprised at his response, “I didn’t even ask yet.”   
“We both know that you are not truly asking but if you want to keep up the pretence then I tell you that I don’t want to help you, with anything. Ever.”   
He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared angrily at him, the two men exchanged a look.   
“Well then, I wanted to be nice but you are not in the mood apparently. My brother here is a customer of your father but we both are tired of Laufey so he has to go and he will take up after him.”   
Loki frowned and looked at Taneleer, “my brothers will kill you if you try.” The white haired man blinked unmoved by his threat and the Grandmaster chuckled, “they may try but since Topaz is still taking care of your older brother I think it won’t be that much of a problem.” Loki’s eyes widened, “you said you freed him!”   
Again the Grandmaster laughed, “I lied.”   
Loki licked his lips, “how do you think I could help you?” Taneleer tilted his head as he eyed Loki, “apparently my brother thinks you can tell us the best way to deal with your brother and father, I for my part, highly doubt that.”   
Loki felt the need to kick that man’s ass but he knew he would regret it as soon as he touched him. He turned to the Grandmaster, “proof to me that he is alive and well, and in your hands.”   
The brothers exchanged a look and the Grandmaster started to look really annoyed, “Loki I wanted to be nice but-“   
“Oh skip that already,” Loki knew that he was going to regret this but he just couldn’t bring himself to care, it was most likely that he would die here so whatever.   
Taneleer stood and walked towards Loki circling him with a still bored expression but there was something else that he definitely didn’t like.   
“Brother I think your guest doesn’t understand the position he is in,” the Collector stated and the Grandmaster sighed and nodded. “I fear you are right T,” he answered with a sad voice. Taneleer looked at him in disbelieve or annoyance it was hard to tell what that guy tried to express with his face, “T? Really En?”   
Loki stared at him, “En? His name is En?” Taneleer turned to him, “En Dwi Gast to be precisely.” Loki started to chuckle and then to laugh, he did never thought about the Grandmaster’s real name but now that he knew it, it just seemed ridiculous. The Grandmaster stared at him with a seriously annoyed face, “you think my name is funny.”   
Loki bit his lip, “no?” Taneleer chuckled and a tiny smile made it to his face, then with a surprisingly swift move, he grabbed Loki by the wrist and twisted his arm. The black haired man gave a surprised yelp when his arm was painfully twisted behind his back and fingers wrapped themselves around his throat.   
The Grandmaster stood and slowly walked over to them. There was no pressure on his throat but his arm started to ache and he felt panic rise in him, “l-let go!” The collector ignored him instead he let his lips brush his ear, “you should respect your elders boy.”   
Suddenly the Grandmaster pulled a nasty looking knife from behind his back. The blade was curved and it looked like it was sharp enough to shave a beard off. Loki swallowed but kept staring at the lunatic, “what do you want to do now, scare me?” The laugh that came from the older man was menacing and it send shivers down his spine, “oh dear Loki, why would I try to scare you when you clearly are already scared.”   
He ran the blade over his cheek and Loki tried to stand as still as possible but couldn’t help it as a soft whimper escaped his lips.   
“Loki you know how I earn my money, don’t you?”  
“Y-Yes.”   
“And how do I earn my money?”  
“W-With drugs and illegal games.”   
The blade now ran down his cheek and cut off one button a time from his shirt.   
“And with whores my lovely friend, I own some of the best and most exquisite bordellos in Sakaar.”   
He reached the last button and pushed his ruined shirt open enjoying the view. Loki slowly opened his eyes and immediately wished he didn’t the look on the Grandmasters face let him again, shiver in fear.   
“You know I do this for a very long time now and I know what people want Loki, they want to see a sweet little thing like you getting destroyed but you don’t want that, do you?”   
Loki swallowed again, “no,” he whispered and turned his head away as the knife danced over his belly never hurting him or even scratching his skin. Taneleer let go of his arm but still kept his hand on his throat, while the Grandmaster moved the knife up to one of his nipples, drawing slow circles around it.  
“Neither do I. I would be very sad if I had to give you over to one of my lieutenants, because then I wouldn’t get to have my fun with you. Well not truly at least, so don’t be like this love, be nice.”   
Loki drew a deep breath but it barely did anything to calm him down, “yes Grandmaster I-I will try to be good.” With a swift move that made Loki flinch, the Grandmaster pulled the knife from his chest and clapped his hand, “excellent now let’s take a seat and talk about this matter like civilised people.”  
Taneleer moved from behind Loki and after a short squeeze on his throat he took his seat once again.

Helblindi was confused, happy but confused. Topaz had released him and then after he had confessed his feelings, she had kissed him. After that they made out again but before he got the chance to go further she had left.   
Since then he had texted her a few times but she never replied and that was what confused him so much. She liked him, he knew but she acted as if that was a bad thing and now suddenly out of the blue she stood in his office.   
“How did you get in here?”   
Topaz tilted her head, “through the door.” Helblindi gave her a dry look, “thanks for that. What I meant was how did they let you in? I thought my father swore to kill you and the Grandmaster if you ever step into this building again.”   
Topaz chuckled and Helblindi’s heart skipped a beat at that sound, damn he was a fool, no worse a fool in love. The woman took a seat in front of him and sighed, “I needed time to think.”   
“Noticed that,” Helblindi replied dryly and Topaz glared at him. Their relationship would never be easy, if there ever was going to be a relationship.   
“The Grandmaster sent me to take you out, you are a thread and it would destabilize your father enough to take him out easily.”   
Helblindi blinked and thought about the gun that was fixed under his desk, “but you are not going to do it?” Topaz smirked and shook her head, “no, I won’t Hel but I have to do something, the Grandmaster trusts me but this is something that cannot be concealed.   
Helblindi shook his head and leaned back in his chair, “we need to take that lunatic out. Can’t you just shoot him in the head?” Topaz gave him a look that was really strange and hard to interpret, “no I will not do that.” Helblindi didn’t press her instead he opened his mouth to suggest something else when a knock sounded from his door.   
It was Topaz who reacted instantly; she jumped to her feet and shoved herself under Helblindi’s desk where she was hidden from anyone besides the man himself. Hel could only stare in disbelieve at the hiding woman when the door opened and Laufey walked in.   
“Are you jerking off?”   
Helblindi’s head jerked up and his eyes fixed on his father, “what? No, why are you asking something like that?” Laufey raised an eyebrow, “you stared at your crotch like it was the first time you saw a penis.” Helblindi almost blushed but instead he leaned back and shook his head, “what do you want father?”   
Laufey looked around in the office that looked, in comparison to his own, tiny, “the Grandmaster called me and told me that we are good again, I don’t know how to interpret that.” Hel frowned, “did he find Loki?” The man shrugged and picked up a photograph from his son’s desk, it showed him and his mother. Carefully Laufey put it back down, “he didn’t say that but he must have, otherwise he would try to kill us. The Grandmaster doesn’t make empty threats.”   
Hel nodded and he felt Topaz shift under the desk, “yes and that is why I think we should cut all ties with him.” Laufey looked a little surprised, “you want what?”   
“I want him dead,” Helblindi said flatly his hand turned into a fist. His father watched him and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “do you hope you can save Loki that way? Do you resent me for sending him away?” Helblindi jumped to his feet, “you sold him! You sold him to a man who might do unspeakable things to him!”   
Laufey rolled his eyes, “again with that? You bore me son, this story needs progress.” Helblindi frowned not understanding so Laufey went on, “anyway Thyrm is making good progress and I want you to check on him, that idiot refuses to call me just to annoy me.” With that his father turned and left the office and Helblindi sighed and slumped back into his chair.   
He looked at Topaz and gave her a playful grin, “care for a blowjob?” The woman glared at him and Helblindi was sure she was going to rip his cock off but she unzipped his pants and wrapped her small hand around it.   
The look of surprise on his face made her laugh, “I like that thing too much to hurt you.” Helblindi wanted to reply but only a moan made it past his lips as she wrapped hers around his half hard member. He grabbed the armrests of his chair hard enough that his knuckles turned white and had to bite his lip to keep quiet, that woman’s mouth was the best thing in the world.   
“God Topaz, if you keep doing that I will have to marry you.”   
He felt her chuckle, which made him moan even louder before she took his cock out of her mouth, “I may get you back on that Laufeyson and now I say my name again until you come.” She swallowed him deeply and Helblindi only managed to gasp her name since he felt like all air left his lungs. He was able to hold still but it only took him a few minutes to come into her hot mouth while moaning her name. 

Thyrm was a ruthless man, he always been, his dead brother was the witness for that. The first time he killed a man he was about thirteen years old, the first time he went to prison he was about fifteen years old and when he first met Laufey he had been sixteen.   
One of Laufey’s men had been caught blackmailing some rather important man and he came to get him out but instead he took Thyrm. In his eyes it had been, of course, the better decision so he made sure Laufey never regretted it. Thyrm was no dog and his loyalty was not easily earned but he did like Laufey, the man was about ten years older than him and they had a lot in common.   
Both were despicable and didn’t care much for other humans and that was why one of Thyrm’s favourite things to do was, tormenting Loki. The first time he had met Loki, the boy was about five years old and Thyrm had come back from training in Switzerland. The boy had been sweet, pale and oh so innocent and Thyrm had shown him how to kill an animal.   
Farbauti had been so furious that she had kicked him out of the house but he hadn’t minded back then, he had gotten off on the look on the boy’s face. After that Farbauti made sure that he was never alone with Loki and he had cursed her name more than once but after her death he had cheered.   
Loki was still young and still beautiful and tears looked so beautiful on those pale cheeks that he almost came in his pants the moment he saw him at her funeral. He had hugged Laufey who now called him Brother and told him how sorry he was, that Farbauti had been a good woman and he had meant it, though not as a compliment.   
During the whole ceremony he had stared at Loki and Helblindi. The older son was and had looked a little too old for his taste but he still looked good enough to fantasize about him, though he missed something Loki had. Insecurities.   
Loki was young and self-conscious while Helblindi was already a man full of pride and self-assurance. The younger brother was still too young for that and it made him only sweeter. Halfway through the funeral Loki had noticed his stares and he had looked at him with wide frightened eyes that made Thyrm excuse himself and go to the bathroom to jerk off imagining his load was hitting the boys pale face. He never considered his lust to be unnatural or even bad; he was way past this point and was determent to get that sweet little ass.   
Since Laufey had been a mess after the funeral he had drove him and his sons home and off course Laufey had offered him to stay the night in his mansion. The widower had never really understood why Farbauti had forbidden Thyrm to stay in their mansion and right now he was grateful to have a friend nearby.   
Loki was too struck by grieve to be concerned either so it was easy for Thyrm to sneak into the boy’s room once everyone was asleep.   
The boy was a beauty, fifteen years old with a cute baby face that made him look younger than he was. The perfect fantasy for a man like him, oh he would taste so sweet. Thyrm had stood next to his bed where the boy slept wearing a green pyjama his black hair draped over his pillow.   
He could clearly remember how tight his pants had become watching him breathe through slightly parted lips while one hand had gripped the sheets.   
“Oh my lovely boy,” he had whispered before he had pulled the covers and enjoyed the view. Before he knew it he had been on top of the sleeping boy kissing his neck pinning his wrists next to his head, he had smelled so good.   
Then that stupid boy had to wake up and start to scream. Thyrm was still mad about himself that he hadn’t thought about gagging him first. That way his older brother Byleist had stormed his room and pulled him from his brother who had unsuccessfully tried to throw him off while Thyrm ripped the top of his pyjama open.   
The next thing Thyrm had known was that a fist collided with his jaw that had sent him flying against the wall but before Byleist had dragged him out he had gotten a glimpse of the scared and confused look on Loki’s face. He would always remember that.   
Byleist had been a big guy back then already and it hadn’t taken him much effort to beat the shit out of Thyrm but he never told Laufey. Instead he told him that he would kill him the next time he even dared to look at Loki and Thyrm had sworn that he would kill him first.   
Briefly he wondered if Helblindi knew about that story as the oldest Laufeyson approached him with a stern expression on his face. Probably not. Thyrm smiled and extended his hand which Helblindi shook, “Hel, nice to see you again!”   
“Uncle,” he replied and looked around, they stood on the parking lot of fast food restaurant and Helblindi eyed the people who sat outside enjoying their food.   
“So Laufey sent you to check on me,” Thyrm began with a grin on his face pushing his hands into his pockets as he leaned on the hood of his BMW. A few women eyed him and he winked at them. He was as tall as Helblindi but with dark blonde hair and nut brown eyes that melted the hearts of the women and made the children trust him.   
He was dressed in a light blue button down shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and with his light brown trousers he looked like the dream of every mother-in-law and he was well aware of that. Helblindi was dressed in his black suit and looked again like a true businessman.   
“Yes, how is your progress?”  
Thyrm scoffed, “can’t you just watch the news or at least read the newspaper? The junkies are dying like flies and the dealers are too greedy to stop buying from me.”   
Hel nodded obviously he wanted this to be over as quick as possible, “is Odin onto you?” Thyrm shrugged, “probably, a few of Heimdall’s eye have come to me but I either killed them or bribed them.” The Laufeyson ran a hand through his hair clearly his mind was elsewhere.   
Thyrm licked his lips and a smirk appeared on them, “so how is Loki?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my chapters are getting longer and I am currently writing on my well you can compare it to a bachelors thesis I want to apologize if I don't manage to post as regulary as usual.   
> Also I am sorry if the last chapters were a little dull I will try to make up for that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading you are awesome and check out my other works if you like.


	20. Scattered

_The stars are scattered all over the sky like shimmering tears, there must be great pain in the eye from which they trickled._

The look Odin gave him should have sent him cowering and begging for forgiveness but Thor returned the look with defiant eyes. For the first time Odin began to doubt himself, he began to doubt the gasp he had on his second son and he didn’t like that.   
“So you won’t apologize?”   
Thor tilted his head; his arms were crossed in front of his chest and his eyes narrowed.   
“I see no reason to apologize father.”   
Balder glared at him as he stood next to Odin who sat in his chair behind his desk. This was truly new for Odin, the boy never defied him, he had always been eager to please him but now he seemed determent to make his life hard.   
“You are an ungrateful boy you know that?” Balder hissed at him and Thor turned to him with an impassive look in his eyes. It made his older brother shudder. Thor hadn’t raised his voice once since they started this talk, he had remained cold and aloof and that troubled the two men. The Thor they knew was hot headed and easy to manipulate, where had he learned to control himself.   
“Balder I don’t care what you think of me, as far as I am concerned I haven’t done anything wrong. I fell for a woman that maybe showed me a new perspective but I still went to work and did as I was asked. So where did I went wrong?”   
Odin realized that this was a valid point but the door of the study opened and Frigga walked in, “Odin, Heimdall is here to talk with you, it is urgent he says.” Odin nodded, “alright send him in dear.”   
The dark man entered a minute after and Thor looked at his father, he expected to be sent out but Odin didn’t say anything. Heimdall glanced briefly at Thor then focused on his boss, “Odin,” he greeted before sitting down.   
“Heimdall,” Odin replied with a short nod, “what is this urgent matter my friend?” Thor wondered why he was allowed to listen and judging by Balder’s expression he had a similar thought. “Father,” he began but Odin raised a hand and he silenced himself immediately, after all he was still the good son.   
“Two of my eyes have gone missing and I fear at least three have been compromised,” the dark man said with his usual calm voice but it was evident that he was not pleased with that. Odin knitted his eyebrows together and one of his hands stroked his beard, “how do you know they were compromised?”  
“I know my men and I know when they are hiding something from me, but I thought it impossible for someone to be able to bribe them.”   
Balder licked his lips, “either he made a real good offer or he is a truly frightening man.” All three of them nodded and looked more than surprised when Thor spoke up, “was it the man with the tattoo?” Heimdall’s unsettling eyes fixed on Thor, “the tattoo?”   
Thor rolled his eyes, “I showed it to you, I am talking about the diamond tattoo one of our dealers saw if the man was the same maybe we should look out for him.” Heimdall stared at him for a minute longer before he pulled out his phone and made a quick call, Balder glared at Thor.   
“Are you trying to fool us?”   
“No, I am trying to make you look stupid, brother,” Thor replied with a smirk. Odin eyed his second son, “you want to help us son?” Thor sighed, “I never tried to harm the company father I was just trying to become my on man.” Balder scoffed obviously he didn’t believe his brother.   
Odin waited for Heimdall to finish his call before saying something else, “news old friend?” The man put his phone away and focused on Odin, “a few of my eyes confirmed that the man with the tattoo was seen by them, I will get a more throughout description of him soon.”   
Odin nodded and turned to Thor, “son this may be your chance to redeem yourself, find the man and all shall be forgiven.” Thor tilted his head and gave a quick nod and Odin continued, “but you will go nowhere without Hogun and since I assigned Fandral to another task and Sif is still in the hospital, you will also take Vidar with you.”   
Thor groaned, Hogun he could live with he was easy to go along with but Vidar? No he was an idiot. The man was as tall as Thor but since he seemed to even work out when he slept he was even more of a beefcake than Byleist. Apparently Odin wanted someone to be able to fight Thor down if he decided to go rough.   
“You have objections?” Odin asked with a sly smile.   
“Vidar? Please father that man has the intellect of a rock,” Thor complained and Balder smirked at his reaction. Odin didn’t looked pleased, “if you don’t want to I will send you back into your room.”   
“Alright, alright I will do it,” Thor said with both hands raised in defence, then he turned to Heimdall, “send me all the information you have, I am going to prepare myself.” Heimdall nodded and Thor left the room and walked to his bedroom where a smile made it to his face.   
He would be under surveillance but he finally was allowed to leave the house, which was a big win. This time it was him who locked the door from the inside as he pulled out his phone and quickly texted Hela to keep her updated. He hid it again and unlocked the door before he readied himself to go out, a big grin on his face. 

Amora stood at her front door and stared at the big blonde then at the grim looking Asian and at last at the huge dark haired man that looked awfully familiar to a gorilla.   
“Thor darling, who are your friends?”   
Thor made a face and nervously licked his lips, “co-workers dear, may I come in?” Amora nodded slowly and let him slip in but shutting the door in Hogun’s face. She hoped King Kong would not tear down her door.   
The two moved to the living room and the blond woman turned to Thor, “what the actual fuck?”   
“Ah well, nice to meet you Amora I am Thor, Loki’s boyfriend,” Thor introduced himself with a shrug and an apologetic look.   
“I know who you are but why in hell did you pull me into this mess? I only fuck Loki once in a while it’s not like we are friends, why was I brought into this story?”   
Amora looked truly upset and Thor wasn’t miffed about it but he needed her help, “I apologize for that but could we please talk about it?” The woman had begun to pace around shaking her head and mumbling about something.   
Thor sighed and looked at his watch, he only had a few minutes before Hogun would order Vidar to tear down the front door to get him, “listen Amora-,” he began but was cut off by the blonde woman.   
“No, you listen Thor!” she said fury in her eyes, “I will play along to be your girlfriend but if I think I am even slightly endangered I will sell you out, understand? I am no hero and I have no desire to die and the only reason why I do this is because I like Loki so get your ass out of my home and save him!”   
Thor swallowed and nodded, looking a bit defeated as he turned and walked to the door. Loki had talked about Amora but since Thor felt a little jealous about her being his fuck buddy he always changed the topic. Now he wished he had listened.   
Amora slowly followed him as he walked to the door, trying to calm down. Thor opened the door and as he wanted to step outside Amora grabbed his hand, “I am sorry I yelled at you, but you didn’t call and I was so worried.”   
Thor blinked at her glad that his back was facing the two men, “ah I am sorry I made you worry.” Amora smiled and pulled him in a very convincing kiss before she let him go, “stay save love.” She glared at the other two and closed the door behind him.   
Hogun remained silent and grim while Vidar gave him a stupid grin, “your girlfriend is hot, I mean like super-hot.” Thor rolled his eyes and walked to the elevator, “I know.” His two overseers right behind him and Thor hit the button of the elevator wishing he could just shoot Vidar. 

Loki flinched as a hand started to caress the back of his neck and slowly moved around to trail along his throat. It took all of his willpower not to jump up and make a run for it, “how is your progress?”   
Loki licked his lips and turned his head to look at the Grandmaster. His face was just inches from Loki’s and it made him even more uncomfortable.   
“I-I am not finished yet,” Loki said turning away so he wouldn’t have to face the older man. His hand slowly wandered down his chest and remained over his heart. The Grandmaster chuckled as he felt how fast his heartbeat was, “nervous darling?”   
Loki didn’t answer instead he continued his assault on the Stark Industry system. The Grandmaster wanted something so he could blackmail Tony Stark with so he would have a better hold at the city once he took over Odin’s business, so far Loki had found nothing that was embarrassing enough for Stark to comply.   
“Well hurry up I want to have dinner with you tonight my love,” the older man purred into his ear and Loki wanted to throw something at him. But he simply nodded his hair falling into his face.  
The Grandmaster chuckled and pushed his hair back burying his nose into the raven locks for a moment. Loki felt sick as the man took a deep breath and moaned obviously pleased with his scent. Then as quickly as he came the Grandmaster turned and left Loki alone with his computer, two guards and Taneleer who was currently typing something on his smartphone.   
Loki wondered why he was here with him, the Collector didn’t seem particularly interested in him and he also didn’t seem like a person who took orders from other people, not even his own brother. The man made him nervous so he tried to keep an eye on him while still focusing on his task.   
Two hours later Loki still had nothing on Stark and he had actually tried, so he began to think. The Grandmaster had forced him into submission for now, but he had access to the internet and the knowhow to do some real damage.  
The problem was as long as he was in Sakaar no one would help him, the police and the politics were owned by the Grandmaster so if he would alert the police it would only get worse for him. Loki rubbed his face with both hands, an idea came to him and he glanced at Taneleer through his fingers.   
If he noticed that something was up Loki was screwed or he would get screwed which in the end wouldn’t make that much of a difference. Loki started to type again as a plan formed in his mind, that woman Natasha Romanoff he had met on one of the Grandmasters parties had offered her help to him, maybe it was time to take that help.   
It was easy enough to find her since he remembered her name and number. What surprised him though was the information he found about her, apparently she was not from the Russian mafia like he suspected but from a super-secret spy agency. He made it quick to send her an email and to erase all of his traces before he went back on his task.   
When the Grandmaster entered once again, Loki was so nervous that he had been caught that he yelped when the older man touched his shoulder. Both brothers looked at him startled then with suspicion.   
“My, my, did I scare you?”   
Loki quickly nodded and looked down keeping up his submissive façade. It seemed to work because the Grandmaster started to smile, “I am sorry, but how about it? Did you find some dirty little secrets?”   
Loki sighed and shook his head, “no, that man seems to be painfully honest and even his associates are like this, there is nothing you could exploit.” The Grandmaster made a sound of displease and his brother rose from his seat, “than we need to be more careful but now let us eat.”   
Loki shut down the computer and stood unsure of what to do but then the older man put an arm around his shoulders and led him into the dining room. He chuckled as he noticed how tense Loki was, “fear not sweet love I will not punish you I know it was hard to ask that of you. Stark is not someone to take down easily.”   
Loki simply nodded and took his seat at the table. Normally the Grandmaster allowed him to eat alone or in the kitchen with the staff but for some reason he wanted him there tonight. He hoped that it would just be dinner and not more, he had the suspicion that the man would soon try to force himself on him.   
The brothers talked about something Loki didn’t listen to during dinner while his thought lingered on Thor, he missed him so much. Loki briefly wondered if his boyfriend was ok or still a prisoner of Odin but he was sure that he was better off than he was.   
Loki looked up when his name was said and frowned, “yes?” Taneleer raised an eyebrow and turned to his brother, “it seems that your guest was not listening.” The Grandmaster looked at Loki and the younger could see how displeased he was with him.   
Loki swallowed and braced himself, “I am sorry I was lost in thought.” The Grandmaster nodded once his eyes narrowed, “I noticed, well I was asking you if you want to join my party tomorrow?” Loki was surprised that he was asked when he stayed here the first time he was just expected to go wherever the Grandmaster wanted him to be.   
His first impulse was to decline the offer but then he remembered that he met Natasha at one of the parties and chances were high that she would come again if she read his mail. So after a moment of silence Loki forced himself to smile, “I would like to attend.”   
The Grandmaster looked genuinely surprised but nodded with a small smile, “excellent you will have so much fun dear.” Taneleer didn’t look convinced but on the other hand, that man did never really look like he had any feelings at all. 

“What do you mean you won’t help him!?”  
Hela had her arm crossed in front of her chest and a stoic expression on her face, Thor was about to lose his shit. His search for the tattooed man had been fruitless so far and once he had been back home, he had sought out his little sister.   
He wanted her help to save Loki but the stupid girl refused to help. Thor shook his head, “why don’t you want to help him, I thought you were friends.” Hela nodded, “we are and as friends we have the duty to educate each other. Loki got himself captured by the same guy twice; I won’t reward that behaviour and come running every time he is in trouble.”   
Thor shook his head, “do you think he likes getting kidnapped? I am certain he is in real trouble right now.”   
“I am certain too, but let’s be honest either that boy is too stupid to stay out of trouble or unable to so let him taste the bitterness of his own stupidity.”   
Thor groaned and fought the urge to slap her, “he wanted to protect his brother girl; you would have done the same!” Hela kept quiet and looked at him unmoved, which sent a shiver down Thor’s spine.   
Note to himself never rely on your sister if you are in trouble. He took a deep breath, “Hela please I love him, help me the Grandmaster is dangerous and we need to get rid of him.”   
“Then tell father that he is behind the drug misery maybe he will deal with him then.”   
“I can’t. I know about this because of Loki and Helblindi how am I supposed to explain all this?”   
Hela shrugged and turned away from him, “I don’t care Thor I have other things to deal with.”   
“Fine,” Thor snapped and turned to the door, opening it and storming out. Stupid Hela, stupid everyone he would find a way to save his boyfriend, he just didn’t know how. Thor walked back into his room and sat down on his bed.   
Thor pulled out his phone and texted Helblindi; at least he would want to save his brother right? After all it was his fault that Loki was in this situation in the first place.   
_Hi Hel I hope you are busy planning on saving Loki._  
Helblindi wrote back a few minutes later.   
_I am actually and it seems like I need to fake my own death._  
Thor frowned at that, this was all becoming so weird and complicated.


	21. Caught

_In a closed society where everybody's guilty, the only crime is getting caught. In a world of thieves, the only final sin is stupidity._

The party was as expected, totally weird and colourful. Loki sat on the couch again, watching all the other guests drink and dance the night away. The Grandmaster was not pleased that Loki didn’t join the fun but he had pointed out that he agreed to come to the party and not to silly dance around. Besides Taneleer was also sitting on another couch eying the people almost as critically as Loki.   
Loki was looking around and waiting, he didn’t know if Natasha was coming but he hoped so. He sat in his place for about an hour before he sighed and was ready to give up.   
“How did a nice guy like you end up in a place like this?”   
Loki startled and spilled his drink over his trousers as the red haired woman spoke. Slowly he exhaled and put the glass away, “not many people are able to sneak up on me.” Natasha chuckled and eyed the wet spot on his clothing, “we should clean this.”   
Loki nodded and rose walking out of the hall and into one of the bathrooms, the woman followed. In the room Loki began to wipe the spot while Natasha closed the door locking it, “so you decided to take my offer?” Loki threw the wipes into the bin and nodded, “I need help Agent Romanoff.”   
The woman froze and Loki smirked, “yes I know about you, it was not easy but I found out and I want a deal.” Natasha crossed her arms in front of her chest and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, “and what deal would that be?” Loki exhaled and sat down on the toilet lid running his hands through his hair, “I will give you everything on the Grandmaster, you take him and his brother out but if possible don’t be too hard on Topaz, my brother is kinda in love with her. I on the other hand want to remain unnamed; no one of your agents will bother me after this is over, alright?”   
The woman didn’t look pleased, “I will have to ask my boss about it.” Loki scoffed, “please you know that I am your only chance to get a hold of the Grandmaster. You are not from here so I trust you, if you were from Sakaar we wouldn’t be talking right now.”   
Natasha didn’t look like she was used to being ordered around and Loki was almost certain that she would hit him but then she sighed and pulled out her phone.   
“Alright what do you need?” she asked with a defeated expression. Loki smiled and stood, “time. I need to sneak into the Grandmasters study and download all the data there is without being disturbed.” The spy nodded and texted someone, “is that all?”   
“I am always under surveillance in this house they check on me wherever I go and I am quite certain that someone is already waiting outside for me.”   
The woman glanced at the door and nodded again, “don’t worry I will deal with that, you will go back to the party and will give you a sign when to strike.” Loki nodded and was already shoved out of the door; gladly his trousers were almost dry again.   
As he walked back into the room the Grandmaster spotted him and walked over, “Loki! Where have you been?” Loki didn’t even try to hide his annoyed expression instead he pointed at his trousers, “had a little accident with my drink.”   
His host seemed to be satisfied with the explanation and danced away while Loki took his seat on the couch again. He kept his eyes open but Natasha was nowhere to be seen and he began to wonder if she abandoned him or worse sold him out.   
Loki took a drink from one of the waitresses and nipped on it. It was too sweet for his liking but he didn’t care at the moment, he looked around and noticed that the Collector was staring at him with his emotionless gaze. Loki really disliked that one; he was just quiet and weird. He had a hard time believing that those two were real brothers since they seemed like day and night, the only thing they had in common was their criminal energy.   
Loki looked up as a blond man came up to him, he was a little shorter than him but he had intelligent eyes that were fixed on him, “the road is paved, get going.” With a sigh Loki pretended to take a sip from his drink, “Tivan is watching me.” The blonde simply nodded and walked back into the dancing crowd, a minute later a young red haired woman walked up to the Collector and engaged him in a conversation.   
Loki looked around but the Grandmaster was also busy so no eyes were on him. Quickly he put the drink away and slipped out of the room walking straight to the Grandmaster’s study and to his surprise no one saw him.   
Loki refused to think about what happened to the staff that was in charge of watching him in fear of getting nightmares. Once inside the room he took the SD card from his watch and put it into the computer. His trusted script deciphered the log in and he was able to access the system without difficulties.   
Part of being a hacker is to use tools or already finished code so Loki let his programs work while he opened the browser to send an email to Helblindi. His brother needed to know what was about to happen and he warned him because of Topaz. He didn’t like the woman but if she was important to him he would respect that.   
After the mail was sent he started another one of his programs that made its way into the system of the spy agency Natasha was working at. S.H.I.E.L.D.? What a weird name but Loki had other things to worry about. The program managed to get through all the security and the firewalls thanks to a spam mail it sent and some idiot actually opened and soon enough he was logged into the computer of the director.   
Loki grinned as he created a file with the name the Grandmaster and started to fill it with all the information he was getting. He did the same for the Collector and it filled him with glee seeing how easy it was but then again, he was the Mage of Mischief.   
He still hated that nick name.   
Once the programs finished he logged off and shut the pc down to sneak back to the party. He had been gone for some time so he was trying to not look too guilty as he walked in but gladly no one seemed to notice.   
Loki picked up another drink from a waitress and sat down in his regular spot where the blond man was sitting, facing his back to Loki and making out with the red haired spy. He took a sip ignoring the couple for a moment before he cleared his throat.   
Natasha wrapped her arms around her partner and rested her head on his shoulder, “well?” Loki made a face at the strong taste of his drink, “all done your director should have all he needed now on his desktop.”   
The spy kissed her partners neck but suddenly hissed, “damn Clint stop pinching my ass I am talking.” The other chuckled, “sorry Nat.” Loki raised an eyebrow at them but looked away to search for the Grandmaster, it was odd to not have him already here and annoying him.   
“How long till you can take him?”   
Natasha shifted and rested her head on the other shoulder, “five hours.”   
“Five hours!” Loki bit his lip and looked around nervously but it seemed like the music had covered his outburst.   
“Five hours, that is too long in the meantime he could do god knows what to me, get me out of here, now.”   
The spy glared at him but didn’t comment but started to bite Clint’s neck.   
“Having fun?”   
Loki jumped and for the second time this evening he spilled his drink on his trousers.   
The Grandmaster chuckled and made an apologetic expression, “my, my, what have I done? I am so sorry dear, come let me fix this.” Loki wanted to decline politely but his drink was already taken from him and the Grandmaster pulled him to his feet.   
Suddenly he was aware of the fact that almost everyone was staring at him and he didn’t like that feeling at all. The Grandmaster grabbed his upper arm and led him out of the room but all Loki wanted to do was to run away screaming.   
“You don’t have to leave your party because of me; I will just change and come back right away,” Loki suggested nervously but it only made the other chuckle.   
“Loki it was my fault that you spilled your drink and I will make it up to you.”   
Loki closed his eyes, _please don’t._   
He was led into a spacious bedroom with a huge bed and Loki knew he was screwed. To his added horror Taneleer sat in a chair that faced the bed, next to him was a small table where a few bottles and drinking glasses were placed.   
“No! Whatever you have planned, no!”   
Loki turned to ran out of the door.   
The Grandmaster chuckled and even Taneleer smiled a wicked smile. The older brother sat down on his bed and waited for a moment before he could hear yelling from outside.   
Loki was dragged back into the room by two of the Grandmasters guards and was unable to stop them. They let go once he was inside and closed the door behind him, taking their position in front of it.   
Loki turned around and stared at his captor in horror, “you said you wouldn’t force me.” His voice was shaking and it seemed to arouse the Grandmaster even further.   
“I said that, yes but I am tired of waiting so I am sorry, I lied again.”   
He laughed and rose from the bed slowly walking over to him. Loki didn’t notice he was retreating until he felt the door in his back, “don’t come near me!” The Grandmaster made a sound of disapproval and shook his head, “love I am not going to hurt you so come here.”   
He reached out but Loki only pressed himself further into the door pushing his hand away. Taneleer sighed and pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Loki.   
“This is tiring, move boy,” his tone was as always impassive and it made it only worse. Loki stared at him and the Grandmaster used the opportunity to grab his arm and pull him to the bed.   
Loki yelped as he was thrown onto the bed and the Grandmaster was quick to climb over him pinning his wrists right and left of his head. The man grinned and Loki gritted his teeth trying not to scream out loud but he kicked out and tried to throw him off.   
Taneleer put the gun at the table and watched his face still impassive but his eyes shone with some kind of glee. The Grandmaster leaned down and started to kiss Loki’s neck chuckling as he was turning his face away trying to snake out of his grip. For a man his age the Grandmaster was surprisingly strong and Loki was unsurprisingly weak, that’s what you get sitting in front of your computer all day.   
“Get off me you creep!”   
“Uh Loki that is not nice and I don’t like it if you are not nice,” the Grandmaster said with a disappointed voice.   
“Go to hell!”   
Taneleer rose from his seat sauntered over to the bed, “may I assist you brother?” Loki’s head snapped in his direction his eyes wide and fearful. The Grandmaster smiled at his brother and nodded, letting go of one of his hands which was quickly grabbed and pinned down by the Collector.   
Loki cursed them both but Taneleer cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth, muffling his voice. The Collector seemed to enjoy himself as he loomed over Loki his eyes fixed on his face and as Loki’s panic grew so did his smile.   
The Grandmaster still held one of Loki’s hands as he began to unbutton his shirt while moving to sit on Loki’s legs so he was unable to move them. He looked at Taneleer and the man let go of Loki’s mouth and instead took his other hand too, to pin them over his head.   
“Please Grandmaster don’t, I don’t want this, stop!”   
Both men seemed unmoved by his words and now that both of his hands were free, the Grandmaster ran both of them up and down of Loki’s chest.   
“Oh you are just so beautiful I wish I did this sooner,” the older man chimed as he leaned down to kiss his chest and bite into the pale flesh. Loki closed his eyes and bit his lip, he was never one for a prayer, he never saw the use of that but now he found himself really close to it.  
He cried out when the Grandmaster bit down hard enough to leave a mark and it made the older man hum in pleasure. Loki started to struggle again but it was useless the two men were easily able to hold him down.   
The Grandmaster started to unbuckle Loki’s belt and the younger man cried out, “please Grandmaster I beg you to stop. Give me some more time, please!” The Collector sighed slightly annoyed and silenced him again with one hand over his mouth. His brother smiled at him, “thank you T.”   
Taneleer groaned and shook his head while the Grandmaster pulled down Loki’s trousers. Together with his shoes and socks he threw them at the floor and began to caress his legs. The man was now sitting on his ankles and Loki was only able to buck his hips a little.   
The Grandmaster smiled and watched his movement, “this is enchanting I love watching you move.” Loki stilled and stared at the man in horror his eyes wet with tears. It was not the first time someone tried to force himself on him but it was the first time that there was no one there to protect him.   
In the past his brothers had been there to prevent the worst and he had always felt save being around them, now he liked to think that Thor would protect him from harm but Thor was not here. The spy would not come and help him he was certain of that and he wanted to resign himself and accept his fate.   
Only that he was never one to give in easily.   
Loki managed to bite Taneleer’s hand hard enough to draw blood and the man hissed and let go of his mouth, now his grip on his wrists also loosened and he was able to pull one hand free. The Grandmaster had his hands on Loki’s waist and a confused look on his face as Loki hit him straight in the face.   
The man held his bleeding nose and let out an angry shout as he was pushed off the bed as Loki turned around to lie on his stomach. The Collector tightened his grip on his wrist and reached out to grab his free one but his hand was slippery with blood and Loki was able to slip his hand out of his grip.   
Panic and adrenalin controlled his body and so he was not entirely sure how he managed to fight the white haired man off. All he knew was that his fist collided with his face too and the Collector put both hands on his face groaning in pain.   
The Grandmaster was on his feet again shouting and Loki saw his chance fade as he remembered the guards outside. His head jerked in the direction of the table where Taneleer sat earlier and to the gun that still lay there. The Grandmaster followed his gaze and jumped the moment Loki leaped off the bed.   
The two collided and crashed into the table throwing down the gun and the bottles that crashed into the ground shattering into pieces. Gladly Loki managed to evade the shards but he lost sight of the gun as arms wrapped themselves around him pushing him to the ground.   
“You creepy old bastard let go of me!”   
The Grandmaster pushed Loki down trying to grab his arms but the younger kept struggling. Loki cried out in panic and his elbow hit the nose of the Grandmaster who let out a pained shout letting go of his victim.   
“We are going to kill you boy!”   
Loki looked up and saw that Taneleer was getting on his feet, still holding his bleeding nose. A new shot of adrenalin hit Loki and he jumped to his feet hissing in pain as he stepped on a shard of glass. The gun was forgotten and he ran to the door pulling it open.   
He barely noticed that the two guards lay unconscious next to the door and he hobbled down the hall and to his room unaware of the eyes that were watching him. Once Loki reached his door he opened it and once he was in he shoved his dresser to block the door dropping on the bed.   
He let out a breath and winced as he finally felt the pain in his foot where the shard had sunk deep into his flesh. They would come for him but he blocked the door so he had a few minutes. Loki grabbed a pair trousers and a shirt and skipped into the bathroom searching for a pair of tweezers but didn’t find one.   
He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and managed to pull the shard out with his fingers cursing the whole time. Finally he held the piece in his hand and threw it in the bin. Loki washed his hands and let cool water wash the wound on his foot clean, it almost stopped hurting.   
He enjoyed the silence a little more before he put on his shirt and trousers. Briefly Loki wondered why no one had bothered him yet when an insistent knock sounded from his door. Loki sighed and walked back into the room careful to not put too much weight on his injured foot before sitting down on his bed.   
The knock sounded again and Loki started to wonder, if that was the Grandmaster, why was he knocking? Loki frowned, “who is this?”   
“Natasha. Are you alright Loki?”   
Loki exhaled, “now you are here? Why didn’t you help me earlier?” He got to his feet and moved the dresser away from the door.   
“I took the guys out in front of the door,” the woman said with a raised eyebrow as Loki opened the door. She studied him and crossed the arms in front of her chest, “you sure you are alright?”   
Loki shook his head and sat back on the bed hiding his face in his hands, “I am not! The Grandmaster and his freaky brother tried to rape me and I cut my foot on some glass.”   
The spy followed him inside and eyed his injured foot but was also looking around as if she expected an ambush. Loki felt as tired as his voice sounded, “where is the Grandmaster?” Natasha looked at him with pity in her eyes, “he is contained, as is the Collector. Our forces will arrive soon and after we got you to a hospital you are free to go.”   
Loki let out a sigh of relieve and a small smile curled his lips, “if that is true than I am glad I contacted you.” Natasha tilted her head a brow slightly raised, “if this is true? You don’t trust me?” Loki smiled at her, “of course not, you spy on people for money.” The woman laughed and patted his shoulder, “point taken.”   
It took S.H.I.E.L.D. another two hours to arrive and Loki used that time to take a nap under the watchful eyes of Natasha who used her time to study the young man. She was glad that he had been able to fight off the two lunatics on his own since her orders were explicitly telling her to stay down. All she had wanted to do was rush in and take out the brothers but all she had been able to do was to take out the guards, as it turned out it had been enough.   
Still she felt guilty.   
Loki had been through much and she knew that his story was far from over and hardships never came alone. She left him only when director Fury arrived and she was demanded but she decided against waking him. The boy deserved his rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a little action again, hope you liked it


	22. Determined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sexy time again

_I was determined to play my horn against all odds, and I had to sacrifice a whole lot of pleasure to do so._

Topaz looked at her phone and Helblindi groaned as the light of the display hit his eyes. He still noticed the sharp intake of breath from his lover, “did something happen?”  
“The Grandmaster,” Topaz said, her voice full of disbelieve, “he they got him, they imprisoned him.”  
Helblindi yawned and turned around determent to go back to sleep, “good so now I don’t have to fake die.” The woman still stared at her phone because she couldn’t believe it. Yes the Grandmaster was a lunatic but was her friend too, they had been together for a very long time and that actually meant something to her.  
She sighed and put the phone away rubbing her face with her hands when strong arms wrap themselves around her. Helblindi kissed her neck and held her against his chest, “are you alright?” Topaz smiled into the darkness and when she managed to find his lips she kissed them.  
“I will be.” 

_I am back!_  
Thor stared at the text for a whole ten minutes before he all but rushed out of his room and down the stairs. It was against his father’s orders to leave the house without his overseers but he didn’t care. He jumped into his car and drove off without looking back.  
They would come and find him but it would not be as they were expecting. Thor didn’t drive to Loki’s apartment he drove to the hospital where Loki was currently patched up in.  
The nurse tried to stop him from rushing in but he was a force to be reckoned with and unstoppable if he had a goal.  
“Hi Thor.”  
Thor stared at the black haired man he loved so much. Loki sat in a chair one of his feet up on a table while a startled doctor was taking care of a ghastly looking cut.  
“Loki,” it was barely a whisper but it made Loki smiled and when Thor rushed forward he pressed his lips on his. The doctor cleared his throat and both men blushed. Thor took a few steps back, “sorry,” he mumbled and motioned the doctor to continue.  
“That cut is rather nasty but with a few stitches and a few days rest it is going to be fine,” the doctor explained to Loki in a calm and professional voice. Loki smiled a pained smile as the doctor began to do the stitching, “ah thank you doctor Strange.”  
Thor was used to blood and dead bodies but he had to admit watching his boyfriend getting patched together was something he was unable to watch. So he busied himself exanimating the different medical charts on the walls until he heard Loki chuckle.  
“Didn’t take you for someone who cannot see blood.”  
Thor looked at him and made a face, “I can see it I shed it often enough,” the doctor stilled for a moment looking at Thor with a raised eyebrow before resuming his work. Thor walked up to Loki and took his hand, “but I don’t like to see you hurt, how did that happen?”  
Loki swallowed and looked away, “the Grandmaster attacked me and I had to fight him off. I stepped on a shard trying to escape.” Red hot rage filled Thor and he had a hard time controlling himself, how he wanted to hurt that man.  
Loki seemed to sense his intentions because he put a hand on his arm and shook his head. Thor calmed a little and put his hand on Loki’s squeezing it a little, “I am glad to have you back.” Loki smiled and tugged his shirt until Thor leaned down to kiss him.  
Gladly the doctor was completely professional about that and didn’t even look at them, only when he finished the last stitch he cleared his throat.  
“Mr Laufeyson you are ready to go, try to lay low and don’t walk if possible then it will soon be healed.”  
Thor eyed the wound, “won’t you put some bandages on the wound?” Strange stood and took off his gloves with a shake of his head, “no the wound needs to breathe and it will better heal this way.”  
“Thank you doctor,” Loki said gratefully pushing himself up from his seat to stand on his uninjured foot. Thor watched him sway and sighed. Quickly before the younger could react he lifted him up in his arms bridal style.  
“Thor I can walk let me down,” Loki demanded and both the doctor and Thor chuckled.  
“Actually this is a very good idea Mr Laufeyson, let him carry you, I approve,” Strange stated before opening the door letting Thor out of the room. Loki rolled his eyes, “lucky me.”  
Thor planted a kiss on his head before he walked to the reception with the intention of paying for the bill but the nurse in front of them shook her head.  
“A Miss Romanoff already payed for everything.”  
Loki frowned and nodded, “thank you.” Thor watched his expression, “who is this Romanoff?” He asked as he carried his lover to his car.  
“She helped me escape,” Loki stated as Thor let him down so he could sit down on the passenger’s seat. Thor took the wheel and drove them both to a hotel.  
“Why are we not going home?”  
Thor made a face, “I am not to leave the house without my personal watchdogs but I kinda went against that order to see you.” Loki raised an eyebrow but Thor already got out of the car to help him out, “they think your neighbour Amora is my girlfriend so they will probably be waiting there.”  
Loki chuckled, “you and Amora, what a match.” Thor also laughed and walked into the hotel and to the reception. The woman greeting them looked a little confused but when Thor showed her his black credit card she smiled brightly and gave them a room.  
They were waiting for the elevator when Loki remembered something, “I promised Amora a threesome since she saved me from Sif.” Thor snorted and shook his head, “dear god I think she will decline.” Loki chuckled and nodded, “probably.” 

Thyrm couldn’t believe his eyes. He sat in a comfortable chair in the hotel lobby as that giant blonde walked in carrying his sweetest fantasy.  
Loki.  
A wicked smile appeared on his face as he watched the two men disappear in the elevator.  
Oh fate was a funny thing. 

Thor stared at the bite-mark on Loki’s chest and the anger he felt in the hospital returned. Loki sighed and put a hand over it forcing Thor to look away, “I am fine Thor.” His lover shook his head his hands clenched into fists, “no you are not, don’t lie to me Loki!”  
Loki looked away and then lay back and stared at the ceiling, “Thor he will never get me again and I am with you so right now,” he lifted his head to look at him with a smile, “I am more than fine.”  
Thor didn’t look convinced but he finally sat down on the bed taking Loki’s healthy foot into his lap and massaging it. Loki moaned and closed his eyes, “oh heavens I missed your hands.”  
Thor chuckled, “only my hands?” Loki grinned, “maybe.”  
The blonde snickered and started to tickle his foot. Loki yelped and tried to pull his foot from him but he was not strong enough and his laughing also got in the way.  
“Thor! Stop I am going to pee myself!”  
With a laugh Thor stopped the tickling and started to massage again and Loki was able to catch his breath. They were content with their silence for a long time. Loki watched the drapes dance in the wind that came from the open window only faintly hearing the noises of the city.  
The room Thor got them was expensive, a big flat screen was fixed to the wall and the bed was queen sized with enough pillows to build a fortress. The bathroom was holding a large tub and a shower that was big enough for three people.  
Besides that they had a comfortable couch and a little fridge that held expensive liquor and other drinks. Loki liked it especially the bed since it was so nice that he was already falling asleep.  
Thor turned as he heard the soft snoring only Loki managed to produce and a soft smile made it to his face. He was so glad to have him back, knowing he was with that crazy old bastard almost had driven him mad and he already feared the moment they had to part again.  
With a sigh he lay next to Loki putting an arm around his waist and pulling Loki’s back to his chest. Thor kissed his neck and nestled his nose in the dark locks, “how I missed you my love,” he whispered inhaling the sweet scent he missed so much.  
Loki stirred a little but he was too exhausted to wake up so both of them remained in their positions until evening. 

Loki’s phone rang and he shot up in bed looking around suddenly alarmed. Behind him Thor stirred completely confused as he sat up and yawned, “what? Who is calling you now?” Loki snatched the phone from his nightstand and looked at the display, “Helblindi,” he stated with relieve in his voice.  
Thor groaned and sat up, “alright I’m going to get us some dinner.” Loki nodded absently and picked up the call, “Hel, how are you?”  
“I should ask you that little brother,” came the voice to him, his brother sounded like he was in a good mood. It made Loki smile.  
“I am fine, a little beaten but fine, Thor is with me.”  
“Good I was busy so I read your text just now, should I head over?”  
Loki yawned and shook his head, “no, don’t worry about me, you should take care of yourself.” Helblindi snorted, “damn you brother you are the one getting kidnapped and who knows what else but you tell me to take care of myself.”  
Loki chuckled, “well I am the older brother now, I am clearly the wiser one.”  
“Never doubted that but pray tell how did you escape?”  
Loki was silent for a moment, despite all he told Thor and his brother it did bother him what the Grandmaster did to him, or what he almost did to him.  
“I had help from a new friend, I will tell you about it later alright?”  
“Alright I should let you rest but we need to talk, father needs to be stopped.”  
Loki agreed with him and after a quick goodbye he hung up. With a sigh he put his phone away and ran his hands through his hair. Suddenly the memories came crushing him, the feeling of the Grandmaster and Taneleer holding him down, the feeling of his mouth on Loki’s chest, it made him shudder.  
Quickly Loki rose to his uninjured foot and skipped into the bathroom on one leg, he needed a shower. He desperately needed to clean himself from the remains of the Grandmaster’s touch, he felt dirty and soiled.  
When Thor entered the room again he didn’t spot Loki but he heard the water running in the bathroom so he wasn’t worried. He closed the door behind him and knocked on the bathroom door, “Loki, food will arrive in about half an hour I didn’t know what you liked so I ordered kind of everything.” Thor waited for a response but as none came he opened the door to peek inside guessing that Loki simply didn’t hear him.  
“Loki?”  
The young man sat in the shower sobbing into his hands as the hot steaming water crashed down on him turning his beautiful pale skin red as a cooked lobster. Thor rushed in and opened the glass door of the shower, hissing as the hot water hit him.  
He turned it off quickly to wrap his arms around his lover, “Loki, my god what is it, what is wrong?” He asked but the younger was unable to answer since he was still sobbing heavily. Thor didn’t have much experience in consoling others but he remembered how his mother used to do it to him.  
With a hushing sound he pulled the man in his lap and started to rock him slightly humming a melody he remembered his mother humming for him when he was sick or upset. It seemed to work because Loki raised his head looking at Thor for a moment before burying his face in his already wet shirt.  
They stayed like this until the food arrived.  
Thor lifted his boyfriend off his lap and placed him on the toilet lid offering him a soft and warm towel before answering the door and taking the food. Loki dried himself and wrapped himself in a white robe that hung next to the door but before he could leave Thor was already back picking him up and placing him on the couch.  
Thor did not lie when he told Loki that he ordered everything and the black haired man was astonished at the amount of food in front of him. His lover simply smiled and put a plate in his hand before he dug in himself.  
Loki was grateful that Thor was not pressing him, staying close and keeping his distance at the same time, still he knew the talk was coming and he didn’t look forward to it.  
They ate in silence and only when Loki leaned back against the couch patting his full belly Thor chuckled and spoke.  
“Finally satisfied?”  
Loki grinned at him, “satisfaction is not in my nature.”  
“Knew that since the first time we had sex.”  
Loki blushed and Thor laughed again, both were happy that at least some of the tension was gone. Thor leaned over and kissed his cheek picking him up again and placing him on the bed.  
“Do you want to sleep a little more?”  
Loki sighed and shook his head as he rested his back against his pillows, “no not really.” Thor watched him with mixed feelings, “do you want to talk?” The black haired man rubbed his eyes, “I have to, don’t I?”  
Thor took his hands and looked into his beautiful green eyes, “it would help I guess.” Loki squeezed his hand with a sad smile, “you guess? Well that is reassuring.” Thor made a face but Loki put a finger on his lips to silence him, “alright I will talk, just give me a minute.”  
The blonde nodded and went to put Loki’s injured foot on a pillow to make him more comfortable while Loki tried to find his words. With a sigh he began, “the Grandmaster and his brother didn’t just attack me, they tried to rape me.”  
Thor swallowed and sat on the edge of the bed, for Loki’s sake he tried to stay as calm as possible. Loki didn’t look at him; he stared out of the window searching for stars on the dark sky outside.  
“Nothing happened though; I think I managed to break both of their noses.”  
The little smile that he showed Thor still looked sad but Thor patted his shoulder, “I am proud of you.” That made Loki’s smile a little bigger and it was easier to continue for him.  
“I collected information about their businesses and gave them to an organization that was able to take them both out; they are out of the game now.”  
Thor listened and nodded, “good for him else I would have gone and ripped that guys balls off.” Loki chuckled and pulled his boyfriend to his chest kissing him, “I’d like to see that.” The blonde kissed him back and rested his head on Loki’s chest, “but that was not the only reason for your breakdown was it?” Loki sighed, “since when are you so perceptive?”  
Thor grinned, “since always, I just wanted to surprise you.”  
Both laughed but Loki went quiet again quickly. Thor watched him and waited patiently until Loki spoke again.  
“My father has a long-time friend, he is called Thyrm and he is the greatest bastard there is.”  
Thor frowned, “I am sure he is not so bad.” Loki glared at him, “he likes children.” The blonde opened his mouth to simply close it again and nodded, Loki continued.  
“I met him the first time when I was about five years old and a few years later he tried to force himself on me. Byleist managed to fight him off and protected me ever since but with everything that happened; it kinda came back to me all at once.”  
Thor put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled Loki in a kiss, he was not demanding, it was sweet and gentle. The other leaned into the kiss and enjoyed their closeness. Then he remembered something and pushed Thor away to look at him, “that’s what I wanted to talk with you about, the tattoo, Thyrm is wearing that.”  
Thor tensed and his grip tightened making Loki wince, “ah sorry, it’s just my father gave me a chance to redeem myself, by catching that guy.” Loki scoffed, “catching Thyrm? He will either kill you or you will kill him, no in between.”  
Thor knitted his eyebrows together, “you really hate that man, don’t you?” Loki glared at him, “I would do it myself if I wasn’t so damn scared of him.” Thor stood and sighed, “I will deal with him don’t worry.”  
Loki wanted to retort something but he froze when Thor began to take off his clothes, yes he didn’t only miss his hands. Thor took off his trousers as he noticed Loki’s stare and smirked, “you expecting a show?” With a grin Loki tilted his head, “no, but I wouldn’t mind.” Thor laughed and pushed his boxers down walking into the bathroom shaking his head.  
Loki waited until he heard the water running to take off the robe and groaned as he saw the mark again, stupid Grandmaster. Careful to not put too much weight on his injured foot he hobbled to the bathroom door opening it as quiet as possible before slipping inside.  
Thor was standing with his back to the door in the shower, washing his hair and Loki grinned. Slowly he sneaked up to him and opened the door of the shower but the sudden rush of cold air must have alarmed the other because Thor spun around a huge grin on his face and grabbed him.  
Loki let out a shout of surprise as the damn cold water hit him, “holy crap Thor! Let go I’m going to freeze!” Thor laughed and let go of his lover who jumped out of the shower glaring at him, “damn how are you not blue?”  
“I like a cold shower once in a while,” Thor stated and turned the water off still grinning at Loki who shook his head sending little drops of water flying.  
“You are one crazy man,” Loki said with a chuckle watching Thor as he sauntered over having a distinct look in his eyes. The taller wrapped his cold, wet arms around his lover looking at him with lustful eyes, “is it ok if we…celebrate our reunion?”  
Loki chuckled and kissed him, his tongue invading Thor’s mouth and claiming what was rightfully his. They broke only to get some air.  
“I liked that answer,” Thor whispered in Loki’s ear which made the other shiver. Quickly he lifted Loki up and carried him outside dropping him on the bed and quickly climbing on top of him.  
Loki chuckled as drops of water dripped off Thor’s hair and on his face, “you are still wet.” Thor didn’t respond he simply started to kiss his neck rubbing his already hard cock against Loki’s.  
A whimper escaped Loki and he arched up to rub himself against Thor running his hands up and down his back. Thor bit his neck making Loki gasp and using that opportunity to claim his mouth with his tongue.  
“God I missed you,” Loki mumbled after they broke the kiss and Thor made a trail of kisses down to his chest. As soon as he was close to his cock Loki let out a whine and Thor obeyed without hesitation. He licked the tip while he grabbed his length firmly.  
Thor smirked at Loki before he licked him base to tip and swallowed him. Loki moaned and grabbed the sheets of the bed, “alright I think I missed your mouth more than your hands.”  
Thor chuckled and Loki almost came as he felt the vibrations on his shaft. He breathed heavily as he tried to control himself and Thor took him out of his mouth, “you are so sensitive it is really cute.”  
“I am not sensitive I ah I just hadn’t any in a while,” Loki explained through gritted teeth as Thor moved his hand. He circled his tip with his tongue and Loki pressed his hands on his face moaning desperately, “god Thor you ruined me.”  
“Good,” Thor simply replied as he dived down taking him all the way in. Loki muffled his yell with his hands and came into his lover’s mouth and if it hadn’t felt so good he would have been embarrassed on how quick he came.  
Thor swallowed his load and got up with a smile on his face, “you look beautiful when you come did you know?” Loki panted and removed his hands from his face watching Thor as he got off the bed, “I hardly look at my face when I have sex.”  
Thor chuckled and went through the pockets of his trousers pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom, “alright remind me to fuck you in front of a mirror then.” Loki laughed and took the condom from Thor’s hand when he got on the bed, “I want you Thor, only you.” The blond eyebrows knitted together as he let go of the condom, “you…sure?”  
Loki threw it away and smiled, “absolutely.”  
With a huge grin Thor almost jumped at him, eager to plant his lips on Loki’s. The younger chuckled and kissed him back while Thor poured lube on his fingers searching for Loki’s entrance. He didn’t notice that Loki froze for a second before he relaxed and spread his legs wider. For a moment a memory had flashed Loki, for a moment Thor had been the Grandmaster, but he had forced the memory down. He was save her, he was loved here and he would not be bullied by the likes of the Grandmaster any longer.  
One finger breached him and a moan escaped Loki’s lips as pleasure hit him. Thor’s thick finger moved in and out of him and was soon joined by a second spreading him a little too fast but Loki actually enjoyed the burn.  
“I love doing this to you Loki,” Thor whispered as he watched his lovers face, “I love seeing you so helplessly moaning.” Loki hissed as a third finger made its way inside him, “I-I love you Thor.”  
Thor buried his fingers deep inside him before kissing him again biting his lip until it was red and swollen. His free hand was searching for the lube and he managed to coat his length with it while Loki began to move his hips.  
“So impatient you already spent yourself you remember?”  
Loki laughed and stroked his already hard cock, “barely love, barely.” With a laugh Thor pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock in, he didn’t go slowly and Loki was grateful for that.  
Both moaned loudly as Thor thrusted into him and Loki gripped the sheets as he was rocked back and forth.  
“Loki,” Thor breathed throwing his head back and tightening his grip on his lover’s hips.  
“Thor,” Loki whispered arching his back off a little. His thrusts became faster and rougher but it was what they both needed and wanted. The feel of skin on skin was something they both hadn’t enjoyed for a long time and felt far more intimidate than everything they ever did before.  
With a shout Thor release himself into Loki while the younger opened his mouth for a silent scream spending himself onto his stomach. 

They slept well that night but Thor got up very early in the morning leaving Loki tangled in the sheets. It was a pity that he had to go but his father would only get angrier the longer he stayed away, so he showered and got dressed.  
Loki woke as he heard Thor getting dressed, “Thor? Where are you going?” The yawn that followed the question was so long and deep that it made Thor chuckle. He leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, “I need to get home or my father will lock me up again. The room is booked for the next two days so try to rest, I’m going to call you.”  
Loki nodded and his head fell back onto his pillow where he fell asleep immediately. 

Thor hurried home and since it was so early in the morning no one else was awake. So he went to his room to change and only came out when he heard his mother prepare breakfast. When he entered the kitchen she looked up in surprise as he kissed her cheek and stole a strawberry to pop it into his mouth.  
“Thor? You are home?”  
Thor grinned, “as you can see.” He said and sat down at the table watching Frigga as she returned to the pancakes she was making.  
“Your father is very angry Thor, he is going to punish you,” his mother stated with a stern voice and a slightly worried expression. Of course he knew but he was surprised that his mother seemed to worry over him, “did he say something?”  
Frigga put a few pancakes on a plate putting syrup and strawberries on it and placed it in front of Thor. Her expression was dark and she hesitated, “he is disappointed that you used his trust to betray him again. If you ask me Thor, you should have never come home.”  
Thor stared at his mother and nodded numbly, “may-maybe you are right.” Quickly he stood and ran up to his room grabbing a few things before he ran down again. Frigga waited for him and he knew it was goodbye for a very long time, “I am sorry mother, one day you might understand.” His mother put a hand on his cheek with a sad expression on her face, “I understand son, I know how love works, just-just stay save.”  
Thor nodded and kissed her cheek before he left, feeling a sting in his heart and hoping he did make the right decision.


	23. Assembled

_Revengers assemble._

Loki was a little surprised as Thor came to pick him up only a few hours after their departure but he didn’t mind. What also surprised him was that Thor announced that they would go and stay at Loki’s place again, he didn’t mind that either. Thor packed their things and checked out while Loki got into a taxi because Thor’s car was too noticeable for their liking and they got back to Loki’s apartment.   
They noticed that this guy, Skurge was still watching Amora’s apartment but he didn’t do a really good job since they simply went into the house while he was sitting in his car and playing with his phone. Loki watched him before he limped into the house and into the elevator, “he is not very bright is he?”   
Thor scoffed, “Skurge? No he is a dog that just follows everyone who gives him orders.” Loki leaned against the wall a happy smile on his face, “well good for us I guess.” His boyfriend kept quiet and Loki knew they would have to do some talking at some point but that could wait.   
Now was not the time for feelings it was time for action and decisions. Once they were back in the apartment Loki opened his laptop and got his phone, “I need to assemble a team so we can take down Odin and Laufey.” Thor grunted a reply as he put the groceries he bought into the fridge, Loki sighed and send a few texts out.   
Thor was lost in his own thoughts while Loki was trying to plan the downfall of their family businesses. This had all been going on for far too long and Loki was determined to end it once and for all. The smell of food came to him and so he stood and walked carefully into the kitchen where Thor prepared an early lunch.   
“You alright?”   
Thor didn’t respond immediately instead he stirred the pasta and sighed, “I had to say goodbye to my mother.” The black haired man walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his middle, “I am sorry but this won’t be forever I promise.” The blonde didn’t respond verbally but he nodded and continued his task of making dinner while Loki stood back to watch him work.   
“You should sit down Loki, remember what the Doctor said.”   
Loki sighed, “alright but call if you need something.” With those words he turned and returned to his place on the couch checking his phone for replies. His brothers already agreed to a meeting while Hela had yet to respond.   
He relaxed a little and put his injured foot up to inspect the wound. It healed well and though it stung even now and then he paid it not too much mind since it was not bleeding or showing signs of an infection.   
Thor entered the room and pushed a plate full of pasta in his hand and Loki smiled his thanks as he began eating, he didn’t have breakfast so he was already hungry. They ate in silence until Thor had finished his plate, “how is your planning going?”   
Loki swallowed before he answered, “my brothers will come over tonight and if your sister agrees she will join us.” Thor took the empty plates to get a refill, “Hela is acting weird lately so I wouldn’t count on her if I were you.” Loki made a face but right this moment his phone rang and he read the text he received.   
“Hela just confirmed seems like she wants to help,” Loki announced and Thor looked a little surprised as he returned with two full plates. He sat down and offered Loki his before he dug into his own portion, “really? Well good for us I guess.” 

Thyrm smiled as he watched the house. It would be easy enough to find out in which apartment Loki lives but he was slightly worried about the blonde man that seemed to be Loki’s lover. The man looked like he could put up a real fight and that could pose a problem. Thyrm looked at the man in the car obviously he was there to observe someone but if not Loki then who? 

Loki and Thor were quite uncomfortable as Topaz and Helblindi kissed but they simply exchanged a look without saying anything. Helblindi was sitting in an Armchair having the short woman on his lap while Byleist preferred to stand next to them. It was so weird watching the couple make out and Loki suspected they simply did it to make them uncomfortable.  
Byleist cleared his throat and looked at Loki, “what are we waiting for exactly?” Grateful for the distraction Loki answered right away, “Hela but she should arrive in a few minutes.”   
The brothers nodded but Thor kept staring at Topaz, “and since when do we trust her again?” Topaz looked at Thor, unimpressed as usual, “since I have chosen to join your little league.” The blonde scoffed, “we are not a league we are a team!”   
The short woman waved her hand dismissively, “whatever as far as I know you need every bit of help you can get.” Thor wanted to retort something but Loki put a hand on his arm, “she is right, we need help and I will not turn her down just because she was allied with the Grandmaster.”   
Topaz didn’t show any reaction to this but Helblindi put a hand on her shoulder obviously to comfort her. Thor didn’t understand why out of all people she would need consolation.   
The doorbell rang and Thor pushed Loki back into his seat as he stood intending to go and answer it while Loki mumbled something of not being a child but he was ignored.   
“Hello brother,” the cold and disinterested voice of the youngest of Odin’s children sounded from the door. Thor gave her a smile as he stepped aside to let her in, “glad to see you Hela.”   
The girl didn’t respond and simply walked in and took a seat in the last unoccupied spot on an armchair.   
She and Topaz eyed each other for a moment before Hela turned to Loki, “so this is your little league?” Everyone chuckled except for Thor, “no we are a team, we will take revenge, so we are the revengers.” Topaz raised an eyebrow and Byleist looked confused.   
“Revengers?”   
Loki sounded underwhelmed and everyone seemed to agree with him so Thor groaned and sat down next to his boyfriend again. Byleist grinned and looked at Loki, “so what’s the plan?”   
Loki sighed, “you are not going to like it.” 

Balder sat in his office as Vidar walked in even without him saying anything he knew what the news would be. “You didn’t find him?” the Odinson asked without looking up from his papers.   
“No his car was found but Skurge reported that he has not visited his girlfriend and she goes about her usual business.”   
Despite what many people thought, Thor was not stupid, he knew how his brother and father thought and he very well knew how to be not found. Balder sighed as his phone rang and he picked it up ignoring the tall man in his office completely.   
“Yes,” he said disinterested and listened to the voice on the other end. Then his eyes widened, “she woke? Great I will head over right now.” Balder hung up and stood looking at Vidar, “Sif is finally awake; maybe she can tell us something interesting.”   
The big guy nodded, “shall I accompany you?” Balder thought about it for a moment and shrugged, “yeah why not? Hogun can very well search for Thor on his own.”   
Balder left telling Hill that he was out and let Vidar drive him to the hospital where Sif had spent the last three weeks. That Amora woman must be one hell of a fighter if she was able to hurt her so much. To Balder’s dismay the police was already waiting in front of her room and he remembered that he had to bribe a few cops so Sif would not have to go to prison for her assault.   
After a few words with the cops and Vidar looking as intimidating as he naturally was he was allowed to enter the room. Sif was sitting up against a few pillows on her bed being as pale as death and looking tired. A smile appeared on her lips as she saw Balder, “hello Odinson.”   
“Hello Sif, how do you feel?” Balder was as concerned as he sounded. He and Sif knew each other since forever and though she had always been more of a friend to Thor they always got along very well.   
“Beaten,” she said with a weak smile and both chuckled. Balder sat down on a chair next to the bed and studied her, “don’t worry you will be up again before you know it.” Sif gave him a look, “no I won’t, the doctors say that it will take me about a year to be completely healed. Brain injuries are apparently a very delicate matter.”   
Balder put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed her slightly, it didn’t surprise him that she was way thinner than she ever been. Lying around doesn’t do much good to your muscles.   
“Worry not we will not abandon you, you are part of the business and the family.”   
The black haired woman smiled a grateful smile, “thank you Balder but I guess you are not here only because of my well-being?” Balder gave her a look full of guilt and nodded, “yes sadly Thor has gone rough and I was hoping that you would have some information that might help me.”   
Sif looked down on her hands that gripped the sheets of her bedding, “I am sorry Balder but I remember nothing of importance. I don’t even know why I even went where I went, I am sorry.”   
Balder sighed and stood, “you need to rest and it will all come back to you eventually I am sure of that.” Sif didn’t look convinced but didn’t say anything as Balder said his goodbyes and left her alone. Vidar glared at one of the cops, a tall blond one who looked like trouble before he followed his boss.   
“And, did she know anything?”   
Balder shook his head and sighed, “no but she had been in a coma for weeks so I am not entirely surprised.” The men walked back to their car and Vidar drove them off the parking lot and onto the streets.   
Balder was lost in thoughts as he heard someone whistle, so he looked up and out of his window. Topaz grinned at him and waved, next to her Helblindi showed him the middle finger and both laughed as the lights turned green and they drove off. Balder’s mouth hung open.   
“Follow that car!”   
Vidar actually flinched but he hit the gas and followed the black SUV. The traffic was not too bad so they were able to follow them easily and Balder was eager to put a bullet into the short woman.   
“Payback time,” he mumbled as he pulled out a gun checking it and focusing on the car ahead. Vidar kept some distance but Balder was sure they knew that they were followed, “faster I want you to ram them!”   
“Alright boss,” the big guy confirmed and sped up until he was right behind them. They were chasing each other and if Balder hadn’t been so blinded by rage he might have noticed that they were led on. Finally the car in front turned a corner and drove into an old warehouse where it stopped.   
“Now we got them!” Balder said and Vidar hit the brakes spinning the wheel so his boss was able to shoot at the other car. They could see how Topaz hid behind the door before the window exploded and Vidar hissed as the sound assaulted his ears.   
He got out of the car pulling his own gun as Balder kept shooting at them. The passenger’s door of the car flew open and Helblindi climbed out hiding behind the car, Topaz followed shortly after.   
Balder cursed and got out of his car, “you cannot escape, we have a bill to settle you bitch!” He yelled after he took his place next to Vidar behind the hood of his car. He watched as a single arm was raised where he could see it and once again they showed him the middle finger. 

Thor watched as his brother fell victim to his rage and chuckled. They always said that Thor’s tantrums were legendary but in the end Balder was no better than him. Thor turned to Hela who sat next to him looking through the scope of her weapon, “you will not kill him, will you?”   
“Thor he is also my brother so stop asking stupid questions.”   
Thor nodded not really reassured. Hela aimed and shot. Next to Balder Vidar groaned as the bullet hit him in the back making him fall to his side. Blood was pooling under him and they could see their brother’s frightened look.   
Topaz took the opportunity and ran from behind the car to where the Odinson was crunching and pointed her gun at him.   
“Hello there Odinson, long time no see.”   
Balder was pale as he looked up to her, Vidar was already dead. 

Odin stared down at the body that had been delivered to his doorstep. Vidar had always been loyal, not very bright, but loyal, “he will pay for this.” Hela looked impassively at the body while Fandral looked shocked.   
“Sir, maybe there is a message somewhere,” Fandral said and Odin nodded. The blonde moved forwards and searched the pockets until he pulled out a folded envelope. It was addressed to Odin.   
With gritted teeth he snatched the envelope out of Fandral’s hands and began to read.

_Greetings Odin_

_It is time that your reign comes to an end so be prepared. Meet me tomorrow at noon where you have given me back my son and we will end this if you refuse, more of your men will die.  
But don’t worry, your beloved son will be the last to die, I shall enjoy his company as long as possible. _

_Yours dearly  
Laufey_

Angrboda was leaving the mansion to pick up Laufey’s suits as Byleist crossed her way. The two always had a good relationship since they rarely talked to each other.   
“Byleist,” Angie greeted and the Laufeyson nodded as a reply, “you running an errand?” The secretary nodded and continued to walk out of the house, “yes I need to go to dry cleaners, you want to tag along?”   
It was meant as a joke but when Byleist actually nodded she stopped walking and looked at him with suspicion, “what? For real now?” Byleist shrugged, “I need to pick up a present for Helblindi and you know how bad I am at that, I hoped you would help me.” Angie snorted but didn’t say anything else, she simply motioned him to get into the car and they left without further delay. 

“Hello father,” Laufey froze at the sound of that voice.   
“Loki,” he whispered and his free hand clenched into a fist. So it was true, the Grandmaster was taken down and Loki was free and he had the audaciousness to call him.   
“What do you want Loki?”   
He heard him chuckle and Laufey had the terrible feeling that he missed out on something. With a quick lick of his lips he snarled, “what is so funny you little shit?” Loki laughed, “you are going down old man, that is the funny part.”   
Laufey narrowed his eyes, “am I?”   
“You are, pray tell, when were the last time you saw Angrboda?”   
Laufey stood and went out of his study searching for his lover and secretary, “you know that she doesn’t mean anything to me right?” He could almost hear Loki rolling his eyes, “yes as I know that you are not currently searching for her, come on father you know you can’t lie to me.”   
Laufey cursed under his breath as he reached Angrboda’s empty room, “alright what do you want?” His voice was low dangerous and if Loki had been there with him he would probably have shivered in fear.   
“You will meet me. Tomorrow in the warehouse where you took me from Odin at noon if you don’t come, well I was never keen about having a step mother.”   
Before Laufey could say something in return Loki hung up and Laufey cursed before throwing his phone against the wall. 

“You want this to end too or don’t you?” Loki asked infuriated and Thor sighed heavily. “All I am saying is that we don’t have to become the bad guys to take down my father and Laufey, alright?” He explained in a forced calm voice but Loki only rolled his eyes, “what do you mean? We are the good guys just because we kidnapped Balder and Angrboda doesn’t mean we are worse than our fathers.”   
“Yes but you ordered Hela to kill Vidar,” Thor pointed out with concern in his voice. Loki blinked at him dumbfounded.   
“Please what? Who is Vidar?”   
Thor frowned, “the guy who was with Balder.” His boyfriend seemed genuinely confused, “I didn’t order her to kill anybody she was supposed to take him out and drop him unconscious in front of Odin’s house.” Now Thor stared at him dumbfounded, his sister was really acting strange and it honestly started to concern him. Yes she was an assassin but she never killed if she didn’t have to, bodies are evidence and she hated to leave evidence. At least that was what she had told him.   
“I don’t want anyone to die; you have to believe me Thor.”   
The blonde looked into his lovers eyes and was surprised to see him a little desperate, “I know Loki, I am sorry I doubted you.”   
Thor kissed him but Loki still looked troubled. He knew his boyfriend was far from innocent but for all he knew Loki always hated it when he had to hurt people or when people got hurt because of him. Thor wished they had more time on their hands but it was time for them to go so he hugged him for a short moment, “we need to go.”   
Loki nodded and exhaled picking up the bag he packed and followed Thor out of the door. His foot was almost completely healed and he was able to move around normally without gasping in pain.   
They left the building passing the unconscious Skurge in his car and getting into the taxi that was already waiting for them. Hopefully everything was going to work out. If not, well then they were screwed. 

Thyrm watched the couple leave and cursed under his breath. Bad enough that the blonde only once left the apartment and he had not been there to witness it, now they were leaving together and he had no chance to snatch Loki away from him. He damned his luck and ran his hands through his hair, how was he supposed to get his hands on the little one like this?   
Thyrm was able to be patient it had been a big part of his training but he was tired of waiting, maybe he should just break into his apartment and wait for them there and once they enter he would simply shoot the blonde fucker. It was a plan but he had the feeling that he needed to come up with something better. 

Thor was holding Balder who glared at him but was unable to do much more since his arms were tightly bound and his mouth gagged. Topaz was holding Angrboda who looked not less displeased but instead of glaring at them she took in her surroundings.   
They were hiding in the old abandoned office of the warehouse and Loki, who was standing next to the dirty window, was holding a phone in his free hand, “Hela are you in position?” The girl responded a few seconds later, “yes and it seems like they are going to arrive any time now and I cannot spot anyone else.”   
Loki exhaled audibly; maybe this would be over without any more bodies at his feet. Thor looked at him and squeezed his shoulder in hopes of calming him, he trusted his boyfriend.   
Balder scoffed through his gag and Thor looked at his older brother, “what? If you keep looking at me like this I am going to make out with him right here, do you want that?” The older brother wrinkled his nose and looked away both Loki and Thor chuckled at his reaction.   
“Boys their coming,” Hela announced and they could hear two cars entering the warehouse. 

Odin got out of his car, Frigga following him as Laufey got out of his, Helblindi and Byleist next to him. The men looked at each other, Odin furious and Laufey confused and slightly concerned.   
“Odin?”   
“Laufey!”   
“What are you doing her Odin?” Laufey asked completely puzzled. Odin roared in anger, “I am here because you killed one of my men and kidnapped my son Balder again!” Laufey raised an eyebrow and with a mocking expression he turned to Helblindi, “have I?”   
His oldest son shook his head, “no, your son was an unpleasant company the first time we had the pleasure. I see no reason why we would want him a second time around.” Laufey snickered at that and turned back to Odin, “see I don’t have your little princess.”   
Odin wanted to charge forward but Frigga grabbed his arm and he stilled, “alright so why are you here and who has my son.”   
“I,” came a voice that made everyone turn. Loki walked out as confident as ever and the only thing that threw off the picture was the slight limp.   
“Loki?”   
“Loki!”   
The young man stopped right out of reach of both men as he studied them, “yes the one and only. It was me who ordered Balder to be kidnapped and it was me who demanded both of your presences here.” Laufey’s eyes narrowed, “you also have Angie?”   
Loki didn’t look at him he simply clicked his fingers. Thor and Topaz walked out, both with their assigned prisoners. Odin gaped and Frigga gasped for air as they saw both of their sons.   
“Thor what is the meaning of this?” It was Frigga who asked, her voice full of disbelieve. Thor looked at his mother, “I am trying to end this, our business is destroying the city, we are destroying lives. I don’t want that anymore mother, please forgive me.”   
Odin scoffed, “forgive you? Thor I will hunt you down and punish you in ways you never thought possible.” Thor didn’t even flinch at his father’s words he simply turned to Loki, “shall we continue love?”   
Loki smiled and both fathers gaped, then Laufey started to laugh, “oh my god this is too good to be true.” He looked at Odin who was red faced and even more angry than before.   
“Your son is a queer he got seduced by my boy, I am never going to not find that funny!”   
Odin clenched his fists and yelled back at his old friend, “your son is also a queer you old bastard!” Laufey held his stomach as he was still shaking from laughter, “ah yes but I always knew and I honestly never cared.”   
Loki raised an eyebrow and looked at Thor, “ah well now that we clarified that can we continue?” Laufey was still laughing but nodded and Odin glared at him then at Loki, “what do you want Loki?” The younger smiled at him, “easy I want you to step down, you will leave Thor in charge of the business and you father will leave everything to Helblindi.”   
Both men stared at him in disbelieve.   
“You are joking right?” Laufey asked after a few minutes of silence, Odin nodded.   
“You are insane boy do you realize that?” Odin said glaring at Loki with his one eye.   
“Negotiations are failing I presume?” Loki lifted the phone in his hand up, “no Hela we just started stand down!” They could hear her clicking her tongue in displeasure and both Odin and Frigga frowned.   
“Hela? You got Hela to work for you?” Odin asked now looking concerned. Loki smirked at him opening his mouth for a reply as Hela spoke again, “I am sick of waiting bye father.” Everyone flinched as they heard the gunshot through the phone but as nothing happened Odin scoffed. He wanted to say something as the bullet hit him.   
Shooting over long distance is a funny thing, if you are far enough away you can hear the shot but it can take the bullet over a minute to hit the target and since it is silent they may never know what hit them. Also a weapon like this uses a calibre that is potent enough to pierce right through the victim and a skilled shooter might use that to their advantage.   
Hela was such a skilled shooter since she managed to align herself so that she hit Odin in the back the bullet piercing him and hitting Laufey in the stomach. Hitting two birds with one stone.   
Loki felt a numbness taking him over as he watched both men fall to the ground. He barely heard Laufey shout in pain and Helblindi barking orders and he was unable to move as Topaz shoved Angie past him and to the car. Byleist picked up their father and put him in the back of the car pressing his hands on the bleeding wound while Helblindi took the wheel only waiting for Topaz and Angie.   
Loki barely heard the sound of a second shot echo through his phone as Balder, who ran to his father a moment later, was hit and thrown to the ground. He didn’t hear Thor shouting, Frigga screaming and Balder groaning in pain, not until Thor brought him back to reality with a slap.   
“Loki! We need to take cover, now!”   
Loki blinked and saw that Frigga was holding Odin, tears streaming down her face as she was whispering at him. Thor knelt next to Balder to untie him and removed the gag, “brother, please talk to me!” Balder gritted his teeth as Thor pressed a hand on the wound on his stomach, “shit Thor, I-I can’t feel my legs!”   
Thor swallowed and looked to Loki who still looked extremely pale and hadn’t moved an inch, “don’t worry Balder you are just in pain that’s why you are not feeling them.” His older brother scoffed but almost passed out from the pain, “mother! We need to get to a hospital.”   
Frigga was crying having Odin’s head in her lap and stroking his cheek, the old man was still alive.   
“Please don’t leave me Odin you promised me that trip around the world, don’t go just yet,” she whispered but both knew it was too late. Odin smiled and attempted to reach for her face but he was unable to lift his hand that high. Frigga grabbed it and placed his hand on her cheek closing her eyes as she found comfort in his touch, “I always loved you my beautiful Frigga.”   
“I know,” she whispered and kissed her husband for one last time before his eyes lost all light and his hand slipped through hers to the ground.   
Loki watched and his heart ached, how did this happen, why did this happen? He blinked away the tears in his eyes, “Hela! Why did you do this?” The girl on the other end chuckled, “I was sick of them, I am sick of being the one who is left out, I am more than a tool of Odin, I. Am. Death.”   
Thor turned to Loki, “hang up we need to get Balder away from here or he will bleed to death!” The older Odinson was dangerously pale but Thor had managed to improvise a bandage out of his jacket too slow the bleeding. Loki put the phone in his pocket and together they lifted him into the car.   
Thor turned to his mother who was still kneeling next to Odin, “mother, we need to go.” Frigga looked at him and simply nodded, they put the body in the legroom of the car before driving off to the hospital. 

Loki had his face buried in his hand while Thor paced around in the waiting area, “I still can’t believe it.” Thor stopped and looked at his boyfriend with a sigh, “Loki stop it was not your fault, no one could have seen that coming.”   
Loki jumped to his feet his hands turned into fists, tears in his eyes, “I should have!” he yelled and Thor flinched involuntary. With a softer voice Loki continued, “I should have Thor, after she killed that man I should have known better but I didn’t wanted to see how dangerous she is and now my father is likely to die, yours is already dead and Balder may be crippled for live.”   
Thor charged forward and wrapped his arms around him pulling him against his chest, “I am so sorry.” Loki said sobbing into his chest and clinging to his shirt, “I just wanted it to be over I am sorry, please don’t hate me.” Thor didn’t respond immediately he kissed his head and took a deep breath, “I don’t hate you Loki.”  
Loki looked up to him, “truly? Why?”   
“Because it was Hela who pulled the trigger and not you child.”   
Both men turned and looked at Frigga who entered the room. The woman’s eyes were red from crying and her posture was tense but she looked determent. Loki was unable to look her into the eyes, “yes but I put her in this position.” Frigga walked up to them and Thor let go of Loki so she could put a hand on his shoulder, “I know child but I also know that you never intended to harm anyone, else you wouldn’t sit here crying.”   
Loki was slightly embarrassed but mother and son ignored it, Frigga turned to Thor, “your brother will live but he will be unable to move his feet. I don’t like it but I am glad to only have to bury two loved ones.” Loki and Thor exchanged a look, “two?” Loki asked carefully and Frigga nodded, her face showed an expression that he had never seen before, it send shivers down his spine.   
“Hela will pay for what she did, Thor may have disobeyed Odin and betrayed Balder but he never harmed the family,” Frigga explained taking the car keys from her son, “and no one hurts my family.”   
Thor’s eyes widened, “wait mother, let me deal with her!” but the blond woman simply lifted her hand to make him shut up. “Thor, Hela is my creation and so it is my duty to destroy her and besides, I am so angry right now that I need to kill someone. Stay save you two and Loki go check on your father.”   
Loki nodded dumbfounded and watched her leave. The doors closed behind her and he turned to Thor, “ah I guess she is right I should check on Laufey, maybe Helblindi and Byleist need me.” Thor sighed and took a seat, “yes go and see them I will wait here for the doctor.”   
Loki gave him a quick kiss before he left the waiting room and walked over to the other part of the hospital where his father was operated on. Angrboda was pacing around looking more than troubled while Byleist was on the phone and Helblindi talked to Topaz in a low voice.   
They looked up as Loki entered.   
“Loki, how are you? Are you unharmed?” Hel asked and stood to study his little brother with a concerned look. Loki gave him a weak smile and nodded, “I am alright, how is father?” Angrboda scoffed and turned to the brothers, “as if you care Loki, all of this is your fault.”   
They ignored her and Byleist hung up the phone to join their conversation. He put a hand on Loki’s shoulder, “father will be alright but it will take him a long time until he can do something on his own again.” Helblindi nodded, “so I guess in the end we got what we wanted.”   
Loki sighed and sat down, “yeah but not how I wanted to get it. This is all terribly wrong.” To their surprise Topaz spoke up, “god boys get over it Hela betrayed us so what? People do that all the time and she is an assassin. Take her down in return and get on with the plan.”   
Helblindi grinned and put an arm around the short woman, “my girlfriend is right.” Loki gave him a mischievous smile, “girlfriend? Really is it official now?” Topaz hit Hel with her elbow in the ribs and he winced, “ah well no, I mean kinda I don’t know.”   
Topaz rolled her eyes, “he plans to marry me.”   
The younger brothers exchanged a look and Topaz laughed, “see they believed it.” Hel groaned and pulled out fifty dollars, “seriously guys, I am disappointed.” The woman snatched the bill and everyone laughed.   
Angrboda scoffed, “you are the worst you know, Laufey is in there and you are joking around. I hope you all die.” It was Byleist who turned to her, “Angie no offence but you are not part of the family, you are our father’s whore and the only reason why you are here is because you are his whore. We have no problem getting rid of you and now that he is in hospital he cannot stop us if we do.”   
The woman paled a little and he continued, “so you better shut that mouth of yours before we find out how many dicks had been in there. Take some advice on this, play nice and you might keep your job.”   
Angie hissed at him and walked into the closest bathroom throwing the door shut behind her. Loki stared at his brother, “shut your mouth before we find out how many dicks had been in there, damn that was hard By.” Helblindi chuckled and Topaz snorted trying to not laugh out loud.   
“Ah come on we all know what she is and none of us really likes her,” Byleist defended himself and Loki shrugged. “Yeah he is right about that,” Helblindi also agreed and they all settled down on the various chairs until Angrboda reappeared again.   
She looked tense but her face was impassive as it was when she was in secretary mode. Helblindi checked his phone, “I will start at the company tomorrow. Angie, please prepare everything.” The tall woman nodded and pulled out her phone that she had gotten back from Byleist to make some calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near my friends only a few chapters to go from here


	24. Freed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter yet   
> enjoy

_We are enslaved by anything we do not consciously see. We are freed by conscious perception._

Balder woke and he knew something was wrong, everything was the same and still different.   
“Balder?”  
He closed his eyes again and sighed before opening them again to look at Thor.   
“How do you feel brother?”   
If he hadn’t been so exhausted he might have yelled or even attacked him but he had no such energy left.   
“You are no brother of mine Thor, leave me.”   
Thor bit his lip, he always knew this could be the outcome of this conflict but it still hurt. He took a deep breath and stood, “if this is what you wish brother, but I have to tell you that it was Hela who chose to hurt you not I.”   
Balder closed his eyes again, “this matters little to me Thor, you have chosen Loki over our family.” Thor nodded and sighed again, “I never did such a thing but be it as it may. Mother is out there hunting her down I hope you will find peace once she has avenged father.”   
Balder opened his eyes as Thor was about to leave, “wait mom is going to kill Hela?” Thor stopped and looked at him and Balder saw the sadness and hurt in his eyes, “yes she is says she needs to be stopped.” The older swallowed, “Thor I…I don’t know if I can forgive you.” Thor opened the door without looking back, “I know.”   
Balder put both hands on his face as the door closed and tears began to fall. He felt helpless and destroyed and the fact that it was all his sister’s and brother’s fault made it worse. Balder looked to where his toes were under the covers and tried to move them but nothing happened.   
He started to sob. 

When Laufey woke up he immediately felt annoyed. He felt uncomfortable and sore and the strange numbness in his middle was irritating.   
“Father”   
He turned his head and spotted Byleist and Loki who looked at him with worry in their eyes. His older son offered him a glass of water which he took a sip off before speaking.   
“So I am still alive.”   
Loki crossed his arms in front of his chest, “seems like it how are you feeling?” Laufey made a face, “sore, how is Odin?” He vaguely remembered that his old friend was shot before him.   
“Dead”   
The statement filled him with sadness, much to his surprise.   
“I see.”   
Byleist and Loki exchanged a look and Laufey waved his hand, “alright I am at your mercy whatever you want to give me I will take it.” Loki sighed and Byleist looked a little embarrassed.   
“I insulted Angrboda I called her a whore,” Byleist said and flinched as he heard his father chuckle. He looked at him, “she is a whore By nothing to feel sorry about but I guess Loki has more to say to me.”   
Loki sighed, “Laufey I don’t know what to say. You imprisoned me and sold me, instead of being a father you betrayed me. How could you?” His father looked at him and sighed, “Loki I…I don’t know, I was blind I guess and I know it is a little late feeling sorry for what I did but I still want to apologize.”   
Loki scoffed, “I don’t believe it.” His father nodded, “naturally but I hope in time we may be able to, well not hate each other too much.” The brothers looked at each other and Loki shrugged, “anyway father, Helblindi has taken over your business and he won’t give it back.”   
Laufey didn’t like that but what could he do so he sighed theatrically, “alright as long as he doesn’t fuck Angie, she is still mine.” Byleist chuckled and Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Hela stop!”   
The girl turned around to look at her mother. Frigga was dressed in a pair of soft black trousers and a black coat that obviously hid a surprisingly large number of weapons. Hela was also dressed in black but she preferred a waistcoat with lots of pockets.   
The two assassins glared at each other until Hela smirked, “well mother you have found me.” Frigga looked around. They were standing in front of a storage unit in the middle of the night, “it was not too hard to figure out daughter, here are all your supplies stored.”   
Hela nodded and seemingly out of nowhere a throwing knife appeared in her hand, “yes well it was to be expected that you would figure my plan out.” Frigga looked so sad that a weaker mind would have felt sorry for what was done but Hela was way past that.   
Frigga didn’t move, her hands were in the pockets of her cloak as she watched her daughter, “you killed your father Hela and you crippled Balder.” Hela scoffed, “and it is more than both deserved. I was always Odin’s tool, his weapon but never his daughter and Balder; he is just an arrogant ass. I have ambitions mother, I want to be more than just the knife in the darkness I want to be in charge of the business, I deserve it.”   
Frigga shook her head, “no child you do not.” Hela noticed that her hand gripped something in her pocket and smirked, “mother you won’t beat me, you taught me everything I know and I am young and strong,” she said raising the knife glaring at her. “It is time for the student to succeed her master,” the girl added, eager to show her skill.   
The women stared at each other until Hela couldn’t stand the tension anymore, she threw the knife. Frigga simply sidestepped the attack and pulling her hands out of her pocket. In her left was a little black device but it was too dark to accurately tell what it was and in her right was a knife, not a throwing knife like Hela preferred them but a rather large one, meant to do a lot of damage.   
Hela had two more knifes out in the blink of an eye and with a grin on her face she threw one at her mother and kept the other as she jumped towards her.   
Frigga still looked unimpressed as she used her knife to deflect Hela’s, taking a few steps away as the girl swung her weapon at her. The advantage of fighting someone you taught how to fight is that all the moves are known and predictable and though Hela was creative it was still Frigga’s fighting style she had tried to adapt all her life.   
The older woman deflected the attack and pressed the device in her left hand against Hela’s side, it was a Taser. A rather powerful Taser.   
The girl let out a shout and fell to the ground shaking violently and gasping for air. Frigga looked down on her daughter while putting the knife away and pulling out a gun.   
“It is true child. All you know I taught you, but I have not taught you all I know.”   
Hela hissed but as she tried to stand her mother tasered her again so she fell back to the ground. The girl cursed, “you simply cheated mother!” Frigga shrugged and pointed the gun at her head, “we are assassins, we don’t care for honour or fairness so yeah I cheated, cheaters stay alive.”   
“God, how I hate you!”   
Her mother gave her one last sad look, “goodbye Hela,” then she shot. The bullet hit her right between the eyes and she was dead before her head hit the ground. Frigga sighed and put the gun away, “ah yes and you are adopted my love.” 

“Thor you know that I can walk right?”   
The blond chuckled but continued to carry Loki to his bed, “you know that stating the obvious won’t stop me from carrying you?” Loki laughed as he was put down but quickly grabbed Thor’s hand before he had the chance to pull away. The two men looked into each other’s eyes but it was Thor who averted his gaze, “Thor talk to me, how do you feel?”   
His boyfriend made a face and pulled his hand away from Loki, “I feel like I need a hot shower and maybe a backrub.” The younger chuckled and nodded, “alright go and I will prepare everything.”   
Thor smiled thankfully and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Loki got off the bed and arranged the covers and the pillows in a way that would be comfortable to Thor and put a rather old blanked on top, before he went through his drawers until he found what he was looking for.   
The bottle of massage oil was still half full and smelled sweet and flowery. It was a rather feminine product but once in a while Loki liked using it though normally he had used it on Amora. He put the bottle on the nightstand and went to the kitchen to grab a cold bottle of beer for Thor.   
His boyfriend exited the bathroom only a minute later, his hair still wet and a towel around his hips. Loki offered him the beer and snatched the towel away as he grabbed it, “get on the bed dear.” Thor actually blushed a little but took a sip to conceal it.   
He put the bottle on the nightstand and lay down on his back watching Loki closing the bedroom door. With one hand behind his head Thor started to relax, “just so you know I am in no mood for sex.” Loki acted as if he was deeply hurt, “oh my how could you think that this is the only thing I could want from you.”   
Thor chuckled and watched as Loki took the oil and poured some into his hands, “don’t worry Thor I am also good with my hands in none sexual ways.” Thor smirked, “hard to believe.” Loki gave him a dry look as he grabbed his foot and pushed down on a tense spot making Thor gasp.   
“That, oh my god Loki,” Thor moaned and closed his eyes grabbing the bottle of beer and taking a long sip. Loki chuckled and worked on his foot until the muscles were completely relaxed.   
“Yes I know how to make my man happy.”   
“Ah yes you do babe, yes you do.”   
Loki took his other foot and began to work on it watching as the tension of Thor’s body seemed to fade. Thor had emptied his bottle of beer and was lying with his eyes closed and a content smile on the bed. Loki wondered if he fell asleep but then he spoke, “would you do my back too?”   
Loki chuckled as Thor opened an eye to look at him, “if you want me to but you realize that you have to turn around?” Thor groaned and rolled over, earning a laugh from his boyfriend, “why are you torturing me so?” Loki slapped his rear before he sat down on Thor’s lower back.   
“Ouch will this abuse never stop?” Thor said theatrically and Loki rolled his eyes. He took the bottle of oil and began dripping it directly at Thor’s back, “shut up or I will stop.” Thor chuckled but rested his head on the pillow with a sigh.   
Loki began to spread the oil and massaged his neck and shoulders feeling the tension of the last few days. He was determent to make him relax, Thor deserved it.   
The funeral for Odin and Hela would be tomorrow but Loki was not sure if that would make things easier for them. Frigga had told them how she had killed her own daughter and neither Balder nor Thor had been able to hold back their tears. Now it was only the three of them, only Frigga and Balder where the older was concerned. He had yet to accept his brother again.   
To make it easier for him Thor had chosen to stay with Loki and he practically moved in with him and was paiing half the rent. Frigga was taking care of her son who would never walk again and has fallen into a deep depression about it where he sometimes refused to eat or leave his bed. Thor had offered his help but his mother had declined, Balder was not ready to accept anyone near him yet, except for his mother.   
So Thor was taking care of the business now which was not particularly easy since neither Villi nor Heimdall trusted him but Thor managed to pull through. In a few years Asgardian Allies would be an honest company and Loki would make sure that Jotun Union would be the same.   
So after all that happened the hardships were not over but the end was close.   
Loki rubbed the muscles on Thor’s back and smiled as he heard a soft snore from his boyfriend. He continued his work until Thor’s complete body was slick and he sat on his legs rubbing slow circles with his thumbs on his butt cheeks. With a mischievous smile he slipped a finger between Thor’s cheeks circling his hole slowly.   
The blond stirred a little but he kept snoring so Loki kept going for a while before he stopped. Thor was his boyfriend but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.   
“Why did you stop?” Thor asked with a sleepy voice and Loki almost jumped. With a shake of his head he looked at him, “I thought you were sleeping.”   
Thor pushed himself up on his elbows and smiled at him, “I was until my dick started to hurt because I was getting hard.” Loki bit his lip to hold his laughter, “sorry?” The blonde raised an eyebrow, “you will be if you don’t continue,” he stated arranging his cock underneath him so he was more comfortable and lay back down.   
With a grin Loki went back to work. He circled his whole and after pouring some more oil between his cheeks he slipped a finger inside. The muffled moan from Thor made his cock stir.   
“I thought you were in no mood for sex,” the younger teased as his finger slowly pushed deeper until it was completely inside. Thor glared at him over his shoulder, “and I thought you didn’t have any intention of going sexual with this massage.”   
Loki laughed, “touché love.” A second finger joined the first and Thor moaned more loudly as he enjoyed the gentle stretch. Loki was already hard as he watched his fingers move, “should I finish you like this or should I prepare myself too?” To his surprise Thor shook his head, “no, take me!” Loki blinked and stopped, “pardon?”   
Thor looked at him with a strange expression in his eyes, “please Loki, you once promised me that you could make me forget, that you could undo me and catch me if I fall. I am falling right now.”   
Loki understood so with a soft smile he nodded and pushed a third finger in to prepare his lover some more. Since it was his first time he could use every bit of preparation that he had to offer and Loki liked to drag it out once in a while.   
When his three fingers were completely inside he coated his length with oil and moaned at the sensation.   
“Fuck Loki I want you, please take me now,” Thor pleaded gasping for air. Loki as he shoved a pillow under Thor’s hips so it would be more comfortable for both of them.   
“I will Thor just a moment,” Loki teased as he slowly pulled his fingers out and aligned himself with Thor’s entrance. “No, do it now, I ah,” Thor didn’t finish his sentence as Loki pushed inside with one fluid motion knocking all air out of him.   
Both moaned as Loki moved inside of Thor. It had been a while since he had fucked a woman and even longer since he fucked another man. The sensation was unbelievable.   
Thor felt a little discomfort at the beginning but then when Loki steadily moved in and out of him the feeling almost blew his mind. No wonder Loki was so eager for sex all the time.   
“God Loki, I had no idea this could possibly feel so good,” Thor said as he gripped the sheets pushing his ass up a little. Loki chuckled and grabbed his hips to keep him in his current position, “oh dear you have no idea what is possible.” He sped up a little and altered his angle until he found Thor’s prostate. The first thrust that hit it made the man gasp, the second made him whine and the third made him beg for more.   
Loki enjoyed having the bigger guy at his mercy and made sure Thor would get every ounce of pleasure possible out of it. With a hard thrust he sheathed himself deep inside Thor’s ass and leaned over so his face was only inches away from Thor’s ear.   
“Do you think I can make you come just from fucking your little tight ass?”   
Thor whined and wiggled his ass to make him move again, “Loki please I am so close.” Loki grinned but he didn’t move instead he bit his ear, “yes I can feel it you are so hot and tight around me, do you love how my dick feels inside of you?” Thor quickly nodded shutting his eyes as his face turned bright red.   
“Say it.”   
“L-Loki,” Thor whimpered but Loki still didn’t move.   
“Say! It!”   
Thor bit his lip before he answered, “yes, yes! I love it how your dick feels inside me, please let me finish I beg you!” Loki groaned and leaned back to quickly thrust into Thor almost pulling all the way out before slamming back into him. Thor let out a shout grabbing the sheets tightly as he threw his head back and came completely untouched. Loki felt him clench around his cock and with one deep final thrust he spent himself deep inside his lover. 

Loki slowly removed himself from Thor before he wrapped his arms around him as he lay next to him. He knew that Thor needed his comfort right now and he would provide as much as possible. Loki kissed the back of his neck, “I did not hurt you did I? I kind of got carried away.” Thor chuckled and turned around to look at the man he loved so much, “no, you didn’t hurt me, but thank you for asking.”   
They stayed like this for a long moment, their fingers entwined and their foreheads resting against each other. At some point Thor made a face of disgust, “I really like what you did to me Loki but I am starting to feel like a slug so, in for a shower?”   
Loki laughed and sat up, “of course darling I will make sure that you don’t slip.” Thor sat also up shifting as he felt the unfamiliar slickness between his cheeks and carefully started to walk to the bathroom. Loki followed him and helped him get into the shower without slipping, “so what do you think? Want to do this more often?”   
Thor grinned at him as he turned on the shower, “I am always in for a massage Loki.” The black haired man sighed and rolled his eyes, “come on do I really have to say it?” Thor’s grin became evil, “after what you made say, yes, yes you have to.”   
Loki blushed a little, “you know if it was too much I apologize…” Thor laughed and shook his head grabbing a bottle of shampoo, “it was good Loki I just feel like I deserve a little revenge.” Loki swallowed and dammed his cock as it was growing hard again.   
“Well?” Thor asked as he washed his hair already knowing what his words had done. Loki sighed, “may I fuck you again after today?” His boyfriend gave him a look as if he was considering it, “maybe if I feel like it.” Loki groaned and began to wash his chest, “you are just one big meanie you know?”   
Thor laughed and grabbed Loki’s cock in a firm grip making the younger gasp, “I know and there is nothing you can do about it but like it.”   
After Thor had jerked off Loki in the shower they both cleaned themselves and went to sleep afterwards. They were far too exhausted for more. 

Frigga pushed Balder’s wheelchair closer to the graves and sat down on a chair next to him and Thor. It was a simple funeral where a priest would say a few words and only close friends and family were present.   
Heimdall, Villi and Darcy were sitting in the front while Hill and the others were sitting in the back. The dark skinned man jumped to his feet as four more, uninvited guests appeared.   
Laufey was also sitting in a wheelchair which was pushed by Byleist and Helblindi and Loki walked besides him.   
“How dare you come to this place,” Heimdall roared but Frigga raised a hand and the man went quiet. She studied him, “Laufey?” The man looked at Odin’s coffin, “hello Frigga, I came to say goodbye to my old friend.”   
Villi scoffed, “friend? You tried to ruin and kill him on more occasions than I could count.” Laufey gave him a dry look, “as did he but I am sure if I were lying in that box now he would also come and mock me one final time.” Frigga smiled and nodded, “that is true, please stay and pay your respects.”   
Balder looked at the older man but didn’t say anything he simply turned his focus back at the graves and watched the priest go on with his prayer. Loki stole a glance at the Odinson.   
Thor had told him how bad Balder was doing but he didn’t think it would be that bad. His eyes were sunken in his skin pale and he had lost a lot of weight since he got shot. The man had always been handsome but now he just looked broken and lost, Loki actually felt sorry for him.   
After the ceremony Balder rolled under a tree to get a few minutes for himself. He was sad that his father was gone and he felt sad that his sister had betrayed him, only to find such a quick ending, but most sorry he felt for himself. The man sighed and closed his eyes.   
“Balder?”  
The sound of that voice made his eyes snap open, “you’ve got nerve to talk to me Loki.” The younger man didn’t react but simply stood next to him, “how are you holding up?” Balder bared his teeth at him, “as if you cared.” Loki watched him with an impassive look, “I don’t but Thor does. He feels sorry for what happened and he thinks about you a lot.”   
“I don’t care for him he means nothing to me,” Balder spat out anger and hurt in his voice. Loki tilted his head, “why are you angry then?” Balder froze and tried to find a comeback but failed.   
Loki sighed as if all of that was just an annoying waste of his precious time, “you care for your little brother your pride is simply hurt but let me tell you something, you still have a family.” Balder looked away trying hard to shut out his words, he didn’t want to listen.   
“When I was cast out I had nobody and it felt like hell, you still have Frigga and Thor two people who would do everything for you, all you have to do is to reach out and take what is offered. Seeing you like this though, I can see that you are too stubborn or too stupid to do that, take some advice from me. Without my brother I am nothing, without Helblindi I would still be your prisoner, without your brother and mine I would still be in the Grandmasters hands and it would be hell.”   
Balder bit his lips still trying to ignore Loki but he failed miserably.   
“Maybe you are strong enough to get through this on your own I don’t know you well enough to tell but we both know it would be easier with someone at your side.”   
“Are you finished now?” Balder said through gritted teeth finally looking at the younger man. Loki surprisingly smiled at him, “ha finally a real reaction but this could be better, do you remember that you threated me to beat me up on a regular basis?”   
“How could I possibly do that now? I am sitting in a fucking wheelchair!” Now Balder was angry and Loki smirked at him, “well you have to figure that out I guess.” With that he turned and left the Odinson alone hoping that at least some of his words went into that thick head of his. 

Laufey was still in front of Odin’s grave with Frigga next to him. From somewhere they had managed to get a bottle of whiskey that they were taking turns of taking sips.   
Laufey made a face as the alcohol burned his throat, “gods I can’t believe that old fucker is finally dead.” Frigga took the bottle from him and took a mouthful, “I also cannot believe it.” The man shook his head, “I always thought he would kill me one day you know or that we would kill each other.”   
Frigga offered him the bottle and he took it, “I always hoped you would make peace with each other, you were such good friends after all.” Laufey took another sip, “yes, a long time ago, it could very well been in anther life.” Frigga looked at him, “thank you for coming I know it would mean a lot to him.”   
Laufey laughed and held out the bottle for her, “as I said I can’t let the chance to mock him one final time go to waste.” Frigga knew that he was in truth sad about his death but she chose not to say anything, instead she took another sip.   
“He never told me how he convinced you to let him life, will you tell me?”   
Frigga looked at the half empty bottle with a smile as she remembered the day she intended to kill Odin. She gave the bottle to Laufey, “he told me a joke.” Laufey blinked and stared at her, “what?” Frigga chuckled and shook her head, “yes he told me a joke after I took his eye and I had to laugh so hard I just couldn’t kill him anymore. He was just too cute.”   
“What joke? Come on you need to tell me this.”   
Frigga grinned at him, “alright but it was quite stupid. He said, damn if you were a fruit you would be a fine-apple.” Laufey looked at her and then both of them started to laugh earning confused looks from their sons.   
“God,” Laufey said between laughs, “this is a bad one and you took him because of that?” Frigga grinned, “ah come on as if you had been any better with Farbauti.” Laufey actually blushed and looked at the bottle, “a well, no not really.”   
“What did you say to her again?”   
Laufey sighed, “J'ai une tour Eiffel dans mon pantalon.” Frigga frowned, “doesn’t that mean I have an Eiffel tower in my pants?” Laufey nodded and both laughed again. 

Helblindi and Thor watched their parents with growing horror. Thor blinked and shook his head, “do you think we will become brothers?” Helblindi shuddered and looked into the sky, “please god, if you exist you wouldn’t let that happen, would you?”   
Loki walked up to them and frowned, “hey what is up?” Thor looked at him, “your father is flirting with my mother!” The younger just raised an eyebrow, “alright.” And with that he turned and walked away again.   
Loki walked up to the small chapel where he knew they had a bathroom. The chapel was empty and the bathroom clean so Loki took his time. The way he saw it Laufey and Frigga were just starting and they would probably talk for a few hours more at least until that bottle was empty.   
As he washed his hands a knock sounded from outside the door, “just a moment,” he called out. Loki unlocked the door and froze, “no,” he gasped.   
“Hello beautiful,” Thyrm chimed and he quickly put a hand over Loki’s mouth to muffle his scream as he shoved himself into the bathroom. Thyrm pushed Loki and locked the door behind him as he watched the young man stumble and crash into the wall behind him.   
“No, no! Get away from me!” Loki screamed as panic took over his mind. Thyrm laughed and took him in, “gosh you always looked beautiful in a suit boy, all I want to do now is strip you of it.” Loki whimpered and looked around but there was nothing he could use as a weapon.   
The bathroom was large enough that people with wheelchairs could use it so they had a little distance between them. Thyrm was not concerned about that, his smile grew bigger as he watched the panicked Loki.   
“Don’t be like this love, I went through all the trouble to find you,” Thyrm said in a mocking tone.   
Loki knew he wouldn’t get out of this without a fight so he took a deep breath and jumped at the taller man trying to bury his fist in his stomach.   
Thyrm was trained in many different fighting styles and so he simply chuckled and caught Loki’s wrist twisting his arm behind his back.   
“Oh how sweet you wanna try again or should we just skip that part and get going right away? I don’t mind but I also like the thrill of the hunt,” Thyrm said with an oily voice directly into Loki’s ear.   
Loki tried to calm himself and focus, “i-if you hurt me my brothers and Thor will come after you.” The threat made Thyrm chuckle, “don’t worry child I am just here to taste you, when we are finished I will take you with me and no one will ever find you.”   
Loki went cold cause he knew his uncle was not lying, he was capable of this. Tears made it to his eyes, “no! Let go please!” Thyrm pressed himself against him, rubbing his groin against Loki’s behind, “oh yes I like the way you plead.”   
He yanked Loki around until he lay flat on the ground his arm still twisted on his back. Thyrm was strong enough to push him with one hand down on the cold floor while the other opened his trousers and pulled them down.   
“Show me what you got little one, oh that looks nice.”   
He pulled down his underwear and squeezed one of Loki’s cheeks drawing a distressed sound from him.   
“Please uncle don’t do this, I beg you I will do anything else, please!”   
Thyrm chuckled, “tempting offer little one but I refuse.” Loki heard a rustle of clothing behind him and he started to struggle once again screaming for help. Thyrm made an annoyed sound and grabbed both of Loki’s wrists to tie them behind his back with his tie, “stop moving around so much.”   
“No, I will never stop fighting you, you are a monster Thyrm a sick monster.”   
Thyrm rolled his eyes, “have been called worse now shut up and enjoy it.” Loki let out a sob as he felt his hands on his cheeks spreading them to look at him, “gods you look so beautiful, I could almost imagine you are a virgin,” he chuckled and licked over his entrance.  
“You certainly cry like one.”   
Loki whimpered and tried to think, what could he do? This was going to happen if he did not do something about it. He pulled at his restrains but the tie was holding and he winced as the fabric cut into his wrists. Thyrm was busy licking him so he looked around blinking away the tears in his eyes.   
“Thyrm please I can pay you,” he said knowing that the man would not take his offer, but maybe someone would come and look for him. As expected the other stopped and laughed, “pay me? Boy do you have any idea what I truly want do you?”   
Loki looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened as he saw Thyrm pull out a little bottle of lube and pushing his boxers down. He smiled at Loki, “see I am so considerate to bring this with me, cause I truly don’t want to hurt you sweetie.”   
“No, no, no please stop, you cannot take me like this, w-we are in a fucking bathroom.”   
Thyrm shook his head as he opened the bottle, “wrong kiddo, we are fucking in a bathroom.”   
A knock sounded from the door and both men froze, Loki blinked and opened his mouth to scream but Thyrm put a hand over his mouth to muffle it, “occupied!”   
The person knocked again and Thyrm growled as he pressed his victim down, “I said occupied, arg!” Loki had bit him, “help me!” he screamed and Thyrm grabbed his head and slammed it into the floor before standing.   
“Big mistake little one,” he mumbled and pulled a knife, a gun would only make too much noise. Loki groaned, stars danced in front of his eyes and he was unable to raise his head from the floor. Thyrm looked at him before he pulled his pants up; never engage an enemy with your pants down.   
Suddenly the door burst open and a blonde woman swung her fist at Thyrm. He was startled for a moment but he managed to evade her blow but now he was standing with his back to the wall.   
“Get away from him,” the woman ordered but Thyrm only scoffed.   
“Stay out of this woman.”   
She smiled and invited him to attack her; Thyrm smiled back but didn’t move. The woman sighed and shook her head, “and I thought we would at least have some fun together, well whatever you creep.”  
She pulled a gun and shot but instead of a bullet, a dart hit Thyrm and he hissed angrily at her.   
“What…who…you bitch!”  
The woman ignored him as she crouched next to Loki who was still too dizzy to realize what was happening around him. Thyrm cursed as he fell to the ground and blacked out from the tranquilizer. The woman smiled and made an effort to clothe Loki properly again and untying him.   
“Hey are you alright Loki?”   
The young man sat up straight holding his aching head, he blinked, “Amora?”   
Amora smiled at him and helped him stand and led him out of the bathroom, “yes I heard you scream are you alright?” Loki rubbed his head and winced, he had a large bump where his head had hit the floor but otherwise he was fine.  
“I am well enough, what happened?”   
Amora gave him a guilty smile, “well you remember Natasha Romanoff?” Loki nodded slowly as he walked out of the chapel and slumped onto a bench outside, “yes, why?” Amora sat down next to him, “well she is kind of my boss, I kept an eye on you since you left your family.”   
Loki stared at her, “for real?” She nodded and typed something on her phone, “yes and I am glad that I was able to catch Thyrm, we are out for this guy since always, a real bad fucker.”   
Loki nodded numbly, “so you are also an agent?” Amora shrugged, “yes for the most part, but I am also a preschool teacher.” Loki sighed and leaned back, “I slept with a spy for three years, gods have mercy on me.”   
Amora chuckled and patted his shoulder, she saw Thor running up to them obviously worried by reading Amora’s text. She watched the golden hair shine in the sun, “hey didn’t you offer me a threesome?”  
Loki groaned. 

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it folks it was an up and down but I think I did well for my first Thorki fic or don’t you think?   
> Leave me a comment on what I should improve or just a Kudos.   
> Comments are always appreciated   
> Thanks to all who kept reading and commenting you are great.


End file.
